Heavenly Guardians
by Luna25684
Summary: The Kurosaki family and some of their friends ends up in Soul Society and Karin's secrets are revealed as new treats appeared and souls disappeared only to have been found resurrected and made to kill others and eat their souls. How is Toshiro involved with Karin's mystery? And who's the little white haired boy named Sho? Pairings: TouRin, IchiRuki, RenTatsu, GinRan, and more...Mix
1. Dead

**My first story for Bleach with Karin and Toshiro as the main lead!**

**This takes place a year after the Substitute Shinigami affairs. Ichigo is 18 while Karin and Yuzu are 14. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Heavenly Guardians **

_Chapter 1: Dead_

Karin stared at the raising flames of burning gas and fire as it ascends into the heavens. Yuzu was crying next to her as they watched the bodies burned away and into the starry, night sky.

'_The moon's beautiful tonight,'_ Karin thought as she looked up at the big and bright full moon. _'It's so full in blue…'_

"Nice going Ichigo no BAKA (idiot Ichigo)!" came a females' voice from the right.

Karin turned around to find her older, orange haired brother and his friend, Tatsuki, arguing with each other.

"Thanks to your reckless driving, we're all dead!" she speared her arms out to the little group sitting by the bond fire, or rather, the fire of their deaths…

"My reckless driving?" Ichigo yelled back. "You guys were telling me to hurry up and get to the hospital and were making a racket about how it's too crowed in the back! I mean really, the car could only hold up to 5 people of goodness sacks! And how many of us were there? 8! And we all wanted to go together and I couldn't leave my sisters alone! What was I supposed to do hah? Do you think I could concentrate with all of you yelling from behind me and telling me what to do?"

"Oh, so now it's our fault that we're all dead and in this mess?" Mizuho questioned.

"H-he does have a point, Tatsuki-chan," came Michiru's soft voice as she tagged on Tatsuki's shirt.

"Yeah," Keigo agreed from his place sitting down. "Had we not made so much racket in the back about space and had you girls not screamed for him to get to the hospital faster because you were too worried about Orihime, than maybe this won't have happened."

Mizuriro nodded in agreement. "Now if you'll please stop arguing and let's try to figure out what to do next?"

The arguing group clamed themselves down.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I'll have to perform the Soul Burial to send you guys to Soul Society…" he grumbled and took Zangetsu out, not liking this one bit.

"That won't be necessary, Ichigo," came a male's voice from behind him.

Everyone looked behind Ichigo as he turned around.

"Dad," he said as he lowered his zanpakuto. "Uruhara-san, Yuruichi-san."

"Daddy!" Yuzu ran up to hug Isshin.

"So," Karin began as she looked at Isshin, her eyes narrowed. "You could see this hole time."

Isshin chuckled awkwardly. "It's a long and complicated story."

Karin nodded in understanding. "What's going to happen now?"

"…They should be here soon," Urahara said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "They?" he questioned. "Who-"

Just then, a senkaimo opened and everyone turned around again, this time, towards Karin, and saw a small figure leaping out of the gate, just barley missing Karin's head, and kicked Ichigo square in the jaw.

"…What the Hell, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at the small woman once he recovered from his shock of seeing her after a year since getting his powers back, and from receiving the painful kick she'd delivered to his now numbed jaw as a 'Hello'.

Rukia landed on her feet and yelled, "You stupid Idiot! You got them all killed! How stupid can you get Strawberry?"

"I can't believe you'd died in a car accident instead of out in battle, Ichigo," Renji added as he and three others stepped out of the gate.

"It is so unbeautiful to dead in a fire," Yumichika sneered. "You're bodies are all burned up."

"Honey!" Mizuho shouted as she jumped on Ikkaku.

Yuzu and Michiru watched on in confusion.

"Um~," Michiru whispered as she tagged on Tatsuki's shirt again. "What's going on, Tatsuki-chan? How come they can see us even though we're dead?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Later," she said. "We might just hear about all of it later."

Michiru nodded.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rankiku-san," Ichigo stated. "What are you all doing here?"

"Why to take you all to the Soul Society of course!" Rangiku answered with a happily smile on her face. "You'll finally be staying there with us permanently now, Ichigo!"

Karin sweet dropped. "Oh joy…" she whispered.

"Wait, we're going through the Senkaimo?" Ichigo questioned. Rangiku nodded. "Why?"

"Because the So-taicho said that you all needed to be trained and he fears that if you're all scattered all over Rukongai, you'll cause too much trouble with your powers, and that you might just levy it to the ground," Renji explained, shuddering at the thought of what might become of the Rukongai district areas.

"So he sent us to get you!" Rangiku continued. "Well, actually, Taicho was supposed to come too, but he said for us to go get you instead, while he waits for you all in the Seiretei."

"Wait, Toshiro was supposed to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho's the one in chare of this mission," Rukia answered.

"Yeah, now can we go?" Ikkaku asked, Mizuho still clinked to him.

Isshin nodded. "Please take care of the rest for me, Urahara," he said to Urahara as he waved to him while he and Yuzu walked through the gate with Rangiku. Urahara waved back with his usual smile.

The next ones to enter were Ikkaku and Mizuho, followed by Yumichika and Keigo. Then Mizuriro, Tatsuki and Michiru, who was still holding on to Tatsuki's shirt. Karin now stood at the door, waiting for her brother to go through.

"Well, Ichi-nii?" she said. "Seems like I'm not crazy after all." And she turned and walked through, followed closely by a guilty Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

* * *

The four emerged from the gate and the white light faded away as they walked through, closing the gate. Everyone was already there and Isshin had gone up to huge Toshiro, who didn't look so pleased to be hugged by his former taicho in such a deadly way…

"Shiro-chan!" Isshin cried out. "You've grown! And you look paler too! How did that happen?"

Toshiro sighed. "Taicho," he began in a bored tone before his eyes caught Karin's form and quickly freed himself from Isshin's huge. He straitened his cloths for a moment before walking over to the others. "Welcome to Soul Society," he said. "The So-taicho would like to have a word with you all. This way please." He showed them with his hands. "Matsumoto, lead."

"Hai, Taicho!" Rangiku took lead and everyone followed.

Isshin and Yuzu were next to her while Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were behind them. Then Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuho, Ikkaku, Michiru and Yumichika. Toshiro fell behind with Karin.

"Hey," he greeted, his eyes closed and arms crossed in his sleeves.

"Hey," Karin greeted back, still not looking at him. "Long time no see, Toshiro."

"Ah. You've grown. Hair's longer. Wearing a skirt?"

Karin giggled. "I can be girly when I want to. Besides, you've changed as well, You're taller now. And you've changed you're looks too. Hair cut and a green scarf?" Karin remarked in a playful tone of voice.

"Ah."

Karin smiled at him. "Looks good, Toshiro."

"..."

She glanced his way for a moment before looking forward again. "You can't escape it anymore you know. You can't keep putting it off anymore now. I'm already here and already involved. So now you can't keep avoiding calling me by my _name_ anymore, Toshiro." She glanced out of the corner of her eyes.

Toshiro stopped, eyes opened, and looked at Karin in the eyes. "You knew?" he blankly asked with no emotions what so ever, seemingly not surprised by the fact that she knew.

Karin shrugged. "I thought that might've been the case of why you never said my name. Because you didn't want to get to know me or become too close to me in fear of the consequences that would follow. And the thought of having me involved in the war was also something you didn't like, right?"

"…" Toshiro sighed before closing his eyes and continued walking again. "What are you going to do now, Karin?"

Karin shrugged once again. "I don't know."

"They're going to notice it, you know? The fact that you-"

"Please, Toshiro!" Karin begged as they both stopped walking again. "Not now. Three years, give me three years! I'm worry about Yuzu and I want to see what the Academy is like. If they know… if Ichigo knows… Please Toshiro."

"…" Toshiro sighed. "Fine, but only three years, Karin. No more than that. I don't think I can keep myself sane any longer than that."

"Thank you Toshiro!" she hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah," Toshiro patted her head with a small smile gracing his lips, his eyes closed. "We'd better get going now or they'll be suspicious of us."

* * *

The two finally entered the room, a few feet apart from each other.

"There you are!" Ichigo shouted once they both walked in. "Where were you and what were you two doing together hah? Tell me!"

Toshiro stared blankly at flaming, overprotective older brother; Ichigo.

"Shiro-chan, are you going to become my second son?" Isshin called over with happiness as tears ran down his eyes. "I knew this day would come! Our Shiro-chan's all grown up!"

"Taicho!" Rangiku called over.

Toshiro just stared at them before moving to stand in his place in line, giving Rangiku the cold shoulders.

"My ankle hurts a bit on the way here and Toshiro looked at it for me," Karin answered, ignoring her father. "Apparently, it seems that something _heavy_ fell on it _prior_ to my death, remember?"

Realizations drown into Ichigo's eyes. "Oh, right. I forgot that you also needed to see a doctor for your injured leg. You seemed to be doing just fine walking, so I totally forgot about it. Sorry."

Karin closed her eyes while Toshiro looked on with blank eyes. "It's fine, Ichigo," she said as she moved up, showing her face to the room and giving everyone a better look at her, since they didn't when Ichigo got in the way. She walked up to Isshin and looked at the So-taicho's shock face before bowing to him. "I'm sorry I'm late, So-taicho. Please, continue or start the talk, if you haven't already done so."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed back to reality as he recomposed himself. "Right. Well then, now that everyone is here. We can begin," he said, not really taking his old eyes off of Karin's form. "Welcome to Soul Society! I would like to get started with naming the new taichos to fill in for our lost ones. Since Shiba Isshin was once the taicho of the 10th division, he will become the new taicho of the 9th division instead. His son, Kurosaki Ichigo, shoal take the 3rd division, even though it should be 5th since he was the one to have defeated Sosuke Aizen and is our savoir. The rest of you will be send to the Shi O Academy for training since it seems that you all have some powers within you."

"No thanks to Ichigo," Renji whispered from his place behind his taicho.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed. "Now there's more of them then just Ichigo to deal with…"

Eyes trailed to Zaraki, whose smile was so wide that it almost split his face, almost mirroring Ichimaru Gin's own, and all sweet dropped.

"That is all I have to say. You can decide your sleeping arrangements on your own, I presume?"

Isshin nodded, "Yes, Yama-jii."

"Good. Now, I'm sure you all have some questions that need answering to, so you may go and do so. However, you all only today to do so since tomorrow, you start school and do your job as taichos. Dismiss."

Everyone began to walk out of the room and leave the group for Ichigo and Isshin to explain everything to. Though Karin got some strange looks from Ukitake, Unohaha, Kyoraku, and Byakuya as well as the So-taicho as they walked pass her and Ukitake telling Rukia that she could stay with Ichigo to help explain. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika also got stayed with them and explain.

"No, Matsumoto," Toshiro said to Rangiku, who was about to walk over to the group. "You have work to do."

"Ah, but Taicho," she whined. "Isshin-taicho just got back. Don't you want to know what's happened to him while he was gone?"

Toshiro glared at her.

"Come on Toshiro," Karin said as she walked to him. "Have a heart."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine," he finally gave in, once again losing to Karin.

"Ya!" Ragiku shouted in happiness.

Karin smiled and patted Toshiro on the back.

"3 years, Karin," Toshiro reminded her, eyes still close. "I only have patience for 3 years, no more than that. Otherwise, I'm going to seriously loss control."

Karin smiled again. "Yes Toshiro, I know."

Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhie came up to great their new division taicho and Isshin told Shuhie that he was going to the 3rd division to explain everything to the others first before going to the 9th and Shuhei understood. The little group then went to the 3rd division with Kira and sat down and had their talk.

"Alright, Ichigo, Goat Face," Karin said, "Spill it."

And spill it they did. Ichigo told them everything that had happened to him since he met Rukia and his involvement with soul society. They had to farter explain some terms that the others didn't know, as of yet, to get them to understand. Then, Isshin went and told them that he was a Shinigami and was the former taicho of the 10th, how Toshiro was his 3rd seat and Rangiku his vise captain, as well as his involvement with the Shiba clan. Then how he went to the human world and met Kurosaki Masaki and fell in love with her despite her being a Quincy, and being engaged to Ishida Ryuken at the time because she was needed to make another pure blood Quincy, and him a powerful shinigami who had a high rank in the Gotei 13. He also told them that Urahara had sorted their affairs in the human world for them, so they didn't have to worry.

That day, Toshiro did not get any more paperwork done at all and had a drunken Rangiku to deal with since Shunsui and some others came in with sake to celebrate. Karin and Yuzu slept in 9th divisions spare room while the others were at the 3rd division with some of the passed out shinigamies still littering the floor of the division.

'_I wonder what tomorrow's going to be like…'_ Karin wondered as she looked up at the full, blue moon.

* * *

**Did you njoy it?!**

**Please REVIEW:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i've changed some stuff, but it was needed. so Yamamoto didn't die and is still alive, just deal with it.**

"Review" normal Talking

_'Review'_ normal thinking

**"Review" Zanpakuto talking inside master's head**

_"Review" Masters talking to Zanpakuto_

**anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**ENJOY:) **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Three Years Are Up_

Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the 10th division, was once again alone in his office, trying to levy the huge stacks of paperwork sitting itself before him.

'_Damn Matsumoto,'_ he cursed in his head. _'Where the hell is she today? I really need to-'_

Right on cue, the door to his office slide opened with a loud thud.

"Taicho~!" came Rangiku's voice.

"What, Matsumoto?" Toshiro glared at the older woman as he stopped his work for just a moment.

"What are you still doing in here, Taicho? It's lunch time already." Rangiku walked over to Toshiro, who was now back to work once again.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to finish these paperwork of yours and have them tuned in on time!" Toshiro grumbled out. "And where have you been?"

Rangiku laughed awkwardly. "Um… I was at…um..."

"You were sleeping it off again, weren't you?"

"…"

Toshiro sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?"

"…Sorry…"

Another sighed by Toshiro as he discarded yet _another_ filled out paperwork. "Since you're here now, finish the rest of this god damn paperwork," Toshiro got up from his chair. "I need to step out for a bit." And walked to the door, but stopped just before he got out as he turned around. "Oh, and Matsumoto, don't think about slacking off or trying to get away, because I can just be like Isshin-taicho, or worse, when I want to be." He flashed her a smile before sliding the door shut, leaving a very shock Rangiku stuck inside the room.

_'You've been warned, Matsumoto,'_ Toshiro smirked as he walked off, leaving the ice frozen door (room) behind in his wake.

* * *

Toshiro walked the halls of the Shin O Academy as he made his way to his destination. It had already been 3 years since the car incident and life in the Seiretei became something to look forward to everyday. Even if it annoyed the hell out of him, at lest she was there to make it better… or worse…

During those 3 years, everyone had made progress. Tatsuki and Mizuho were now on top of everyone else at being in the 5th year already and soon to go into six as soon as the semesters ended. It was not surprising that Tatsuki was able to go so far since she had potential, but Mizuho said that she wanted to finish the semester as soon as possible so that she can be with Ikkaku and get to see him more often. The rest were stuck with still being third year students.

Toshiro sighed. Karin had come around quit a lot to the 10th division and had gotten the taicho to somehow or another, play soccer with her and help train her or tutor her, as she'd so nicely puts it whenever asked by others (not to mention, Ichigo was breathing fire down Toshiro's back every time he hears about their 'day together' and come tarring down his office door! Toshiro lost count of how many times he had to fix that door… or buy a new one to replace it…).

_'More like blackmailing me into it all,'_ Toshiro thought. _'But at lest she helps me with the paperwork…'_

"**You mean she burnt it, Master?"** chuckled Hyourinmaru from inside Toshiro's head. **"I mean, we all know that that's the most common blackmailing material she uses on you; your paperwork. Besides, you actually like it anyways, her company." **

"_Shut up, Hyourinmaru." _

'…_Time sure flies,'_ Toshiro thought as he gazed up ward. _'I can't believe it's been three years already…'_

"**You just can't wait for it, can you, Master?"** Hyourinmaru smiled.

Toshiro smirked at that, but it soon dropped once he rounded the last corner and saw something that almost made him snap right then and there… almost…

* * *

**~Moments ago~**

"**Leo**~!" Everyone could hear Kurosaki Karin's cries of death as said girl sprinted down the hallway and towards her target.

Said boy flinched as he cursed, "Oh crap. How does she do this so fast?! Ayaka, here!" the brown haired boy handed the red haired girl his books before trying to make his escape. Key word _Tried_.

Too bad he didn't get far, as Karin came up and tangled him down to the ground, face first mind you.

"Leo where is it? Where did you put it? What did you _do_ to it, hah?" began Karin as she held the boy's arms behind his back.

"Owowowowo," Leo cried. "I don't know what you're talking about, Karin! It hurts, please let go!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Karin screamed as he turned him around to face her. "I know you took it, now give it back!"

"But I _don't_ have it!"

"Then _who_ does?!-" Karin suddenly stopped short as she, like everyone else, felt the suddenly (rabid) drop of temperature in the room.

The cold and deadly oar of a dragon ready to strike its pray for trying to steal its treasure.

Karin gulped and slowly turned her head towards the white haired man before her. She squeaked a bit as her body moved backwards, suddenly afraid of the person in front to her, who looked like he could kill with the way dark, icy blue oars where coming off of him in waves.

"_Kurosaki_," Toshiro said in a murderous tone of voice that caused Karin to go even paler, and move her face farter away from Leo's, though she was still too frozen up in fear to get off of him.

Toshiro swiftly grabbed Karin by her collar and they both disappeared from site.

Leo got up from the ground. "…What was that all about?" he asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice at being interrupted.

Yuzu giggled and every heads turned her way.

"What is it, Yuzu-chan?" Leo asked, now a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, Leo-kun," Yuzu answered. "It's just that, Karin-chan's been avoiding Hitsugaya-kun for mouths now, for some reason, and…" she laughed some more.

"And it seems Hitsugaya-taicho finally snapped," Mizuriro finished as he walked into his classroom, room 3-C.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Keigo assured Leo as he walked up to the boy and patted his shoulder. "This happens all the time." He then walked to his room, room 3-D.

"Yes," Michiru agreed. "This is, after all, not the first time the two of them didn't get along. Last time, it went on for about 2 weeks. And they were alright." And she went into her room, room 3-C, as well.

"Yes," Yuzu agreed as she walked pass him and into their classroom, room 3-A.

The others outside became confused before running to catch up with Yuzu and ask her what happened, since Karin had acted so normal that they had no idea of any of it. Sure everyone knew the two were friends since they'd often play, train, and study together, though not for that long, and most times, it was always within sight of other people… (Namely Rangiku, who loves to spy on them. But even she couldn't possibly know… what those two prodigies where really up to.)

* * *

Karin found herself in a very awkward situation. Man how she hated being on the bottom. And it's damn, freaking cold too!

"Toshiro," Karin whimpered out, "It's too cold. Heck it's even _snowing_. Could you please bring it down a bit? _Please_?" she glazed up at his eyes. It was flashing blue… great. "Toshiro, it wasn't what you thought it was. You don't need to react so violently to it."

"Oh~," Toshiro began, pushing her arms farter up and Karin winched from the impact. "Then what was I supposed to do? Let you stay in that… that… **position** forever, Karin." A snow storm started to form itself behind him while some more icicles fromed around them, trapping the two completely.

Karin winched at the sharpness of his voice and his ice. "I was only trying to get the note book back and-"

"And what?" Toshiro lend in closer.

"And… I freaked out." She dare not look him in the eye.

"For a stupid notebook, Karin?" Toshiro moved back, though his hands still pinning her arms down, while with the rest of him was pinning her body onto the icy ground of his Jigenkai (dimensional world-jigen no sekai).

Karin looked at him. "It's not stupid… it's the one that contained my… my… you know…"

Toshiro moved back as realizations drown into his eyes. "Oh…" he said and blushed at their current position and looked away as the storm died down and the icicles disappeared back into the cold, hard winter ground. "Sorry," he apologized as he moved back and let her sit up.

Karin also blushed. "It's fine. I might've done… something similar if it was you instead of me in that position with an opposite s- gender."

Toshiro looked at her, blushed now gone and face serious. "Karin." He sighed and scratched his neck. "Your three years are up, now."

"Yeah, I know…" Karin looked down.

Toshiro eyed her before getting up. "Anyway, I'll handle the So-taicho and you get that book back." He was about to leave when Karin caught his arm, holding him back. He looked down at her, and his heart almost stopped instantly. Damn.

"**You know you can't resist it, Master,"** Hyourinmaru stated matter-of-factedly.

"Tech," Toshiro cursed before leaning in and kissing Karin sweetly on the lips. Karin kissed him back with the same amount of passion as his.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**

**REVIEW:D**


	3. Graduated

**Hello**** everyone! Here's another chapter for you all today!**

**Just to make sure that you all know this, Karin still looks 14, but her hair's longer now.**

**Anyway, now with the story!**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Graduated _

Toshiro walked along the 1st division hallway. Finally, he came to his destination, stopping at the dabble doors before knocking on it.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side, old with time and age.

Toshiro entered the room and silently closed the door behind him before quietly making his way towards the So-taicho's desk as Chojiro bowed to the young captain. Toshiro nodded in return.

"Hitsuyaya-taicho," Yamamoto began, not looking up from his paperwork. "What may I have the pleasure of your visit today?"

"Yamamoto-so-taicho," Toshiro said in a bored tone. "I would like to have a few words with you, alone, please, if you don't mind." His eyes traveled to Chojiro standing next to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nodded and Chojiro bowed and excused himself from the room.

Once the door was closed behind him, Toshiro opened his eyes and said, "I have a request I would like for you to do for me, So-taicho."

Yamamoto stopped his work and looked up, putting away his bush. "Oh, and what would that be."

Toshiro opened his mouth and answered, "…"

* * *

Karin burst into the room, her eyes lit with flames in them as she stomped over to Leo, who looked scared at her outburst.

"Miss. Kurosaki-" her teacher, Miss. Takarada, pushed her glasses up and tried to stop the girl, but was stopped when Karin up her hand up to stop the older woman.

"Where is it?" she screamed into Leo's ears.

"Like I said," Leo yelled back, "I **Don't** have it!"

"Then _where_ is it?!"

"Are you looking for this, Karin," a red notebook lined with gold lines and writings appeared in front of Karin's line of vision.

"Hah?" Karin stopped and blinked a few times. She then turned towards the holder of her red book. "Ayaka? How?"

Ayayka giggled. "Leo gave it to me, for safe keeping."

"...You were _both_ in on this?" Karin questioned, looking between her two best friends.

"Well~," Leo shrugged. Karin glared at him. "I don't know what's so impotent about that book. I don't get why you're so worry, Karin. Every single page in that book is blank! Nothing!"

Karin glared at him. _'Thank Toshiro for his careful thinking,' _she noted in her head.

"Ahm," Miss. Takarada brought everyone back. "Now that that's done and over with, can I continue with my class now, Miss. Kurosaki?"

Karin blushed before taking back her book and sitting herself in between the giggling Yuzu and Ayaka. "Sorry," she whispered out, embarrassed, before sending a death glare at Leo, who was trying to hide himself behind Ayaka.

* * *

"You what me to do _what_, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Toshiro's face remained emotionless as he answered, "Graduate Kurosaki Karin with this years students and aloud her to become my 3rd seat, sir."

Yamamoto stared at the young teen Taicho. "And what makes you think she's ready? She is only a 3rd year student."

Toshiro smiled a bit. "Because, she's already mastered her banki completely."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "What?" Toshiro stayed silent as the old man got up from his seat and lean over to Toshiro, looking him right in the face. "What do you mean by that, Hitsugya-taicho? How do you know she has mastered her banki already when she doesn't even have a _zanpakuto_ yet?"

Toshiro showed no emotions what so ever as he answered, "Just because it appears as though she doesn't weld one doesn't necessary mean that she doesn't have one."

Yamamoto moved back into his chair. "So. She has one?"

_'More like 3,'_ Toshiro thought, but replied, "Yes."

Yamamoto sighed and closed his eyes. "...Anything _else_ I should know?" he questioned the young 16 year old teen in front of him. "Like for example; how come you knew she has a zanpakuto while others didn't, perhaps?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"... I know, because I was her teacher."

"Yes, I heard you've helped her with her school works and studies."

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that, _I_ was her very first teacher. _I_ was the one who made her into a Shinigami and helped her through the process. _I_ was the one who _first_ trained her, in the _human_ world, while she was still _alive_."

Yamamoto's eyes widened with realization. "But, when she appeared here, she was in-"

"Her soul form, yes," Toshiro interrupted as he nodded in responded while he closed his eyes.

"...How is that possible?" Yamamoto was shock to fine out such things as a Shinigami appearing as a dead soul.

"..." Toshiro, his eyes still closed, turned around, ready to leave. But then he stopped just right at the door and opened his eyes, though he did not turn around. "Oh, and if you wish to see your wife and granddaughter once again, you'd best to do as I've said." And he opened the doer, and stepped out, ignoring Chojiro's shock face at having over heard their last little conversation at the door.

Chojiro entered the room to find a shock and speechless Yamamoto standing up on his two feet, eyes staring off after the young boy.

"Yamamoto-so-taicho?" Chojiro began. "How come Hitsugaya-taicho, knows about Hime and your wife's mysterious disappearance?"

Yamamoto slumped down on his chair. "It can't be..." he then quickly picked up his paint bush and a new, blank piece of paper and began writing down his orders.

* * *

Finally came the graduating day of the 6th years and those qualified to pass the years and ready to become a Shinigami of the 13 Court Guard Squad.

All the graduates were sitting in the front role while the taichos and their fuku-taichos were standing in front of the room in all their growly.

Karin was with the rest of the 3rd years, though she looked up at Toshiro standing at the front of the room for a moment once they'd entered, and Toshiro only closed his eyes at her in response.

Once every 6th years and qualified graduated, the students where about to leave, but the commander told them to sit back down.

"We have one more person who needs to graduate," said Yamamoto.

Everyone turned their heads towards him and his vise-captain, confused as whispers broke out among the crowed.

"Yama-ji, what's this all about," Kyoraku voiced everyone's question.

Yamamoto's only answer was to look at Toshiro, whose eyes were still closed, out of the corner of his eyes. "..."

"Kurosaki Karin," he called out into the awaiting crowd of students and teachers, "please come up here."

Karin made her way up to the front of the class and stood in front of Yamamoto. The old man looked down at her and his eyes soften over. This display of affection did not go unnoticed by those around them as old eyes widened with realizations.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki...Karin, you have graduated. Now, reseeve your position." Karin bowed down before the old commander. "Kurosaki Karin, I hear by bestole upon you, the position of the 10th division's 3rd seat!"

"What?" Ichigo yelled out from his place in line as the 3rd division's taicho. "She can't graduate, old man! She's only a 3rd year student! She doesn't even have a zanpaku-"

Ichigo words were cut short as Karin got up and walked pass him and over to Toshiro. She bowed down to him and he opened his eyes.

"Taicho," she said, a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"..." Toshiro sighed And reached behind his back, taking out another zanpakuto from its place next to Hyourinmaru, and handed it over to Karin, looking up wards to avoid all the stares.

Karin smiled and took back her red zanpakuto and placing it on the side of her waist. Her zanpakuto, in its sealed form, looked like an ordinary katana with a red cover slash, that had a gold bell tied by a red string, wrapped around the top, and a gold, squared off guard connecting the sword and the handle together. The gold squad was edged with the picture of flowers on it. The handle had a red braid going around it all the way to the bottom, where it reached the gold hint of the sword.

"What the-" Ichigo began. "What the hell! Karin!"

Karin and Toshiro looked his way as the flaming strawberry came towards them, firy in his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this, Karin, Toshiro?!" He questioned them. "Why does Karin have a zanpakuto and why were you keeping it for her? How come we didn't know anything about this? And is that even her _own_ zanpakuto?!"

A tick mark appeared on Karin's forehead and Toshiro backed away from the line of fire, litterly.

Right on cue, Karin's Zanpakuto was out of its red slash and in front of her as she chanted, her eyes closed, "Ten ni noburu, Hikari no Tsubasa!" Her words became louder as she raised her head, opened her eyes and struck her older brother with her shikai's fire.

Flames came out of the blade and ascended to the top as Karin's katana began to change. A red and white cloth came out of the bottom of the hint, both connected to each other by the little gold sun dangling at the bottom of the hint with a red jewel marble inside it. Her sword had grew a bit in length as she now sat on top of her older brother, the tip of her zanpakuto right at his neck.

"You said something, _Ichigo_?" Karin questioned dangerously.

"Karin, that's enough," Toshiro interrupted. "You've proved your point to him, and everyone else, now let's go."

Karin huffed as she got up off of Ichigo and sealed her zanpakuto away.

"Hyourinmaru, I leave the rest to you," Toshiro said to Hyourinmaru as he and Karin walked away together.

"Where are you two going?" Ichigo yelled after them once he got up off of the ground.

The two young teens stopped walking and turned back to the orange head.

Karin smiled and answered, "Why to see Grandmother, of course. I have to tell her about the fact that I'm a Shinigami now." Yamamoto's eyes widened. "And don't worry, we'll be back on time for the celebration, Rangiku-san." And they started off again as Rangiku cheered from the back and planned the celebration together with Isshin and Kyoraku, both of whom secretly had their eyes on Karin, following her leaving form.

"I'll leave Karin in your care then, Shiro-chan!" Isshin called over in a happily tone of voice.

"You take care of her, Toshiro, you hear?" Ichigo yelled over, defeated as Rukia held him back.

Toshiro turned his head back and bowed, a smile on his face that no one else, but Karin and Hyourinmaru, could see, before walking off with Karin once again.

The teens did not get far before running into Yamamoto, who'd somehow made his way in front if them before they even had time to noticed it.

Karin and Toshiro looked up at him. "Yes, Yamamoto-so-taicho?" Karin asked, confused. "Can we help you?"

"... May I come along?" Yamamoto asked.

Karin's face broke into a smile. "Of course! Come on, let's go, Shiro-chan!" And she processed to dragging Toshiro off with her and Yamamoto.

_'She called him Shiro-chan,'_ thought Hinamori Momo as she watched the two of them leave, _'and he didn't correct her... Just how close are they, really?...'_ Her eyes grew with jealously burning in them. _'No, I can't let that happen. I won't loss another one. Not to her. Not again... not to that little **Hime**.'_

Hyourinmaru sighed as he looked up. _'A come before the storm in deed,'_ he thought as the wind blew calmly by outside, and the clouds moved with it, showing a very beautiful day in the Soul Society.

The little boy sitting on the tree branch over looking the graduation ceremony, smiled, before disappearing into the wind.

* * *

Karin burst into the house as she dragged Toshiro along by the collar.

"Grandmother, Granny!" she called out. "Toshiro and I came to visit!"

"Oh, Karin-chan, Shiro-chan," said Toshiro's Granny, who was sitting in the room with the white fox laying by her side. "Welcome. And who is-"

"Karin-chan, Toshiro-chan," came another voice that had caused Yamamoto to stiffened up as he turned around and watched the woman enter the room whit a white haired, blue eyes boy behind her, holding on to a basket of tray full of fruits and vegetables. "Welcome back, you two-" Haru stopped once she saw Yamamoto. She became shock before her eyes softened over and she smiled. "Ganryusai," she whispered out the name she'd long forgotten.

"H-Haru," Yamamoto shattered out as he walked closer to the old woman. "It's really you. Haru." He hugged her.

Karin watched with a smile on her face.

"Aniki!" yelled the 11 year-old, white haired boy as he leaped himself onto Toshiro. "I missed you so much!"

"Killua," Toshiro growled out, seemingly pissed as he tried to get his annoying little brother off and away from him.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard as another figure ran into the room, yelling, "Karin-sensei! You're here!" as the blond haired girl ran to hug her teacher and sempai.

"Honoka-chan!" Karin said back to the two pig-tailed girl.

Honoka looked up. "What are you doing here, Karin-chan?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

Granny and the the white fox watched as everyone got together and Karin told them about her graduating.

"So that means..." Honoka trailed off once Karin finished her story.

Toshiro and Karin nodded as they sipped their tea, eyes closed. Yamamoto was confused. What are they talking about? he looked to Haru for answers, but she only smiled back at him.

Then, Toshiro bowed down before the two of them and said, "Yamamoto-so-taicho, I have another request that I would like for you to hear and, if possible, hear you approve of it as well..."

Yamamoto listened as Toshiro raised his head up and continued, "..."

* * *

Karin sat alone in her new room at the 10th division. She and Toshiro had gotten back in time for the party, as did Yamamoto, and it had already finished about half an hour ago now. As expected, everyone, or at lest a lot of them (how came), got drunk and were now sleeping on the floor of the 10th division. Ever Yamamoto joined in on the drinking contest. Toshiro had also been forced to swallow some of Rangiku's bottles as well, since the woman latterly drove it down his trough instead of Karin's when he interrupted her.

Both thanked heaven for that happening and Karin had silently thanked Toshiro for interfering since both of them _knew_ how Karin can be when she's drunk...

Karin sighed. "Well, at lest they won't know what's happening if they're asleep and won't interrupt us," she quietly said as the door to her bedroom slide opened and Toshiro came in.

"Makes my job easier," he said with a smile as he sat down across from Karin. He held up his hand and pulled on Karin's red and white hair ribbon, pulling it loss. He then played with karin's long hair at now reached her mid to lower back. "I don't have to go to the trouble of casting a sleeping spell on them or erase their memories and the documents."

Karin chuckled at that before looking into his eyes, the eyes of the man who she had not seen in a long time, and she leaned into his comforting touch as he captured her warm, red lips with his and they both let in to their long awaited desire as they fell down onto the futon, the light of the full moon watching down on them...

* * *

**After this, i'm going to do some more time skipping, so be prepare for it.**

**-Ten ni noburu, rise and ascend into the heavens**

**-Hikari no Tsubasa, wings of light**

**REVIEW:D**

_or no updates for you:(_


	4. The Boy Named Sho

**Since i'm feeling better today, i'm updating this new chapter. really, to get sick after getting myself out of school for the start of summer. my luck is just GREAT!**

**Sorry for the wait! Here's cahpter 4!**

**ENJOY!:)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Boy Named Sho_

**4 years later**

~In the 1st district of Rukongai~

"AAAAHHHH, I'M LATE!" came a males' scream from down the street as the blur figure of a black haired boy sprinted pass the elderly woman and two young children in his rush to get to the Academy for the entrance exams, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Honoka coughed as she bushed the dust away from her using the arm that was not holding onto the fruit basket. "What's he in a hurry for?" she asked. "So rude! He didn't even say sorry! How could Karin-sensei-!"

"Honoka!" shouted the white haired boy on the opposite side of the elderly woman.

Honoka looked his way and he shook his head at her with a serious expression on his face as he looked up to Haru.

"It's alright, Killua-kun, Honoka-chan," Haru assured them. "I'm okay." She looked off into the distance. "I wonder how he's doing. That boy…"

The two preteens also looked towards the Academy as will, their face all showing a bit of sadness within them.

* * *

~Shin o Academy-Entrance Exam Area~

Souls stood in strait lines outside the entrance room as they waited for the exam into the Shin o Academy to begin. Among them stood a little boy with white hair, hidden within the crowd, as he was too small to be seen by others.

Just then, the door burst opened as everyone turned their heads towards the back to find the panting figure of a 14-year-old boy at the entrance door way, trying to catch his breath from having ran all the way from the 56th district just to get to the Academy for the entrance exam on time.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" he said as he went to stand in one of the line.

The little white haired boy watched him as the boy got behind another boy. Then, the boy beside the black haired preteen whispered to him, "You're not late. You cam just in time."

The black haired boy looked shock as he turned his head towards the light green haired boy. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

The girl to his right giggled. "Yes," she said as he turned his head towards her. "You're lucky. The exam is just about to begin as soon as the teachers comes out to get us."

"Oh, I seen… name's Asawa Kentaro, you?" he asked the two beside him.

The light green boy smiled and said, "Ando Ryuji."

The blue haired girl answered, "Tamaya Umi. Nice to meet you."

Then, the gong rang, signaling the start of the exam. Students were called in one by one to take the exams while others sat around and waited for their turn, going around and talking to others just to pass the time until they were call.

The white haired boy smiled as he made his way towards the little group of three newly met friends chatting together in one corner of the hall.

"Hi!" he came up to them with a bright smile. "I'm Sho, nice to meet you."

The three seemed shock to see such a young boy taking the entrance exam into the Shin o Academy.

Umi smiled at him as she bent down to his height. "Hello Sho-kun," she kindly said. "I'm Umi. That over there is Ryuji and Kentaro. Nice to meet you too."

Sho smiled innocently. "What were you guys talking about? Can I join? I'm really lonely all by myself."

"Of course you can!" Umi shouted. "Come on, sit." She and Ryuji made space for Sho as she patted on the spot for him to sit down on.

Sho smiled and tried to clime up to the bench. When the others saw how hard he tried and how cute he was, they leaned a hand and helped him out.

"There you go," Umi said as she and Ryuji pulled him pu and sat him onto the bench beside them.

"Thanks," Sho said. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," Umi said. "Just trying to get to know each other better."

"Oh?" Sho tilted his head cutely.

"Yeah, we were just about to tell each other of how we died and our live here in Soul Society," came Kentaro voice as Sho looked at him.

"Oh," Sho brighted. "So how was it then?"

"Well for me," Kentaro began his life story, "I died at the age of 14 from a Hollow attack one day, while I was playing soccer with my friends in the fields I supposed."

"You could see them while you were alive?" Umi asked, shock.

Kentaro nodded. "Yeah, for some reason I could. But I wasn't the only one though. Another friend of mine could also see them, though she died about a moth before me… in a car accident…" Kentaro's face showed sadness as he remembered being told about such a thing after coming back from spring break.

"Oh," the others looked down.

"I ended up in the 56th district of Rukongai when a shinigami in town sent me here. It's been 7 years already and I've been living well. But my powers began to grow and I wanted to become a shinigami to find my friend. In case she's already a shinigami in the Seireitei."

"I see," Ryuji smiled. "Umi and I also came to find someone too. A friend Umi and I made in the Rukongai district 12. She saved us one day when we were being bullied and she taught Umi and me how to play soccer with her."

Sho looked between Umi and Ryuji.

"Anyways, I'll go next. Though I may look 15, I actually died at the age of 7 because my body was week. My family where decedents of priests and so, I had the ability to see ghosts and such too. But because of my week body and my illness since birth, I had to stay home and in bed for the rest of my life, until the day I died… I came to Soul Society about 14 years ago and met Umi about 5 years ago, when she first came, and became friends with her, my first friend. Then, we came here just to see our shinigami friend again."

Umi nodded, as Ruyji looked her way. "Yes. Ryuji mostly told my part of the story already, but when I was alive, I had no powers what so ever though and i died at the age of 13."

"That's okay, Umi-chan," Sho comforted her.

Umi smiled down at the 3-year-old white haired boy. "Thank you, Sho-kun," she said.

"So, what about you, Sho," Kentaro asked.

"Me?" Sho asked. "I was born and raised here!"

"Really?" Ryuji questioned and Sho nodded his head, the smile still on his face.

"Aha," Sho nodded. "I live with my two great-grandmothers, my grandfather, and my ant and uncle in the 1st district of Rukongai."

"…What about your parents?" Ryuji asked, worried.

Sho smiled again. "That's why I'm here. I want to see my parents. Who are both shinigamis here in the Seireitei! Not the mention, I also have other family members here too, so to meet them, I had to come!"

"I see," Umi said. "Well I hope you pass then."

Sho nodded. "I will. I have to." Sho looked down as he thought back to the day he was told he could become a shinigami. _'Sho, you must become a shinigami in order to see your father and me. When you are three, come and find us, alright my son?'_ he remembered back to the warm, soft and smoothing voice of his mother as she last hugged him on the day (night) of his birth, under the brightly blue, full moon.

Finally, it was time for Sho to take his test into the Academy. Sho jumped off from the bench he was sitting on with his friends and skipped into the room with his new friends cheering him from behind.

"Good luck, Sho-kun," Umi encouraged him.

"Sho them' what you got!" Kentaro gave him a thumbs up.

"Do you're best," Ryuji smiled at him. "We'll wait out here for you."

"Thanks!" Sho waved to them as he disappeared into the room while his friends waited for him outside, in the empty corridors.

Sho stood in the hug hall, in front of the judges.

"Zoldyck Sho?" the judge in the middle asked without looking up from his paperwork.

Sho stiffened up. "Yes," he answered.

The three judges looked up and became shock at the boy's appearance.

"A-alright then," the middle judge bean. "We shoal began your test now. All you have to do is show us your Spiritual Energy and we'll see if you pass or not. You may begin whenever you're ready."

Sho began poring out his hidden energy and as he did so, the room began to snow as the judges froze up in their place.

* * *

Outside, the three friends also felt the intense amount of Spiritual Energy as well.

"Wow," Kenato said as he got off the wall he was leaning on. "What was that?"

* * *

At another place, somewhere, a woman with orange haired looked up from her sake bottle. "Taicho?" she questioned, confused.

* * *

At the 10th Division of Seireitei, the white haired man in his 16-year-old body looked up from his paperwork and looked to the black haired woman in her 14 year old body standing in front of him, a stack of finished paperwork in her hand before she disappeared, leaving thrown paperwork to fly around in her wake.

Toshiro sighed as he looked out the window and saw Karin running towards the Academy in a hurry, her face showing great sadness and joy upon feeling the familiar Spiritual Energy once again and wanting to hold it in her arms once again.

* * *

Back at the Academy, the judges finally came back to their senses and stopped being frozen by the spiritual energy of a boy who appeared to be no older then 3 years of age.

"A-Alright," the middle judge finally said. "You may stop now."

Sho smiled and once again gain back control of his Energy.

"Y-you know how to keep c-control of your Spiritual energy?" the left judge asked.

"Yes!" Sho answered. "It's not all that hard."

"I see… are you perhaps related to Hitsugaya-taicho by any chance?" asked the right judge.

Sho blinked several times. "Who?" he asked with innocent confusion showing on his face as his head tilted a bit to the side.

"Never mind, you may go," the middle judge dismissed him.

Sho smiled brightly before bowing and left the room.

Once he came out, his friends came up to him.

"Wow!" Kenatro said. "That was all some man! Your Spiritual Energy is great! How do you keep it all in? Mine's always leaking."

Sho smiled. "I can tell. You're just like my uncle. Leaking your Spiritual Energy everywhere."

"Hay!"

Sho and the others smiled and laughed at Kenatro's pouting face.

Sho's oceanic blue eyes looked up to the bright, blue sky. _'Three years,'_ he remembered. _'You must graduate in three years time and become the 7__th__ seat of the 10__th__ Division. You must never show anyone what you are truly capable of and never let anyone else know who you really are, you understand me, Sho? This is you're mother's requirements. You must meet it in order to see us again, in person. Do you're best my son, for you are my only heir. Always remember that you're mother and I will always love you, no matter what.'_

'_I understand, Father,' _Sho replied as the white haired figure of his father disappeared within the white snowy realms of his mind, his dreams.

* * *

Toshiro flash step in front of Karin and Held her in his arms, stopping her for going any farter. His face ever so emotionless, he said, "Stop Karin."

"Let me go Toshiro. I have to see him," Karin growled out as she tried to get lose from Toshiro's grip.

Toshiro sighed. "We'll see him in three years time Karin. Be patient. I've waited for you, now we must wait for him. Beside, we'll see him at the welcoming ceremony, along with his, your, friend. You can talk to him then."

Karin looked up at him, her face almost tearing up.

Toshiro looked away. "Not goanna work, Karin."

"Meany!" Karin shouted out. "How come you get to see him and I don't! That's not fair! I'm also his-!"

"I only see him in his dreams, Karin," Toshiro whispered out, as he did not want any more attention from the on lookers who'd pass them by. They did not need to hear or know anything about this. Less he wanted to life and his head intact to his body, Toshiro needed to keep this a secret for as long as he can.

"Taicho, Karin-chan?" came Rangiku's voice as she came up to them.

Toshiro looked to his vice captain, his hand still cover Karin's mouth while his other held her in a tight grip. "Matsumoto," he said.

"Toshiro!" came an angry cry from the distance. "What are you doing to my sister?!"

Toshiro Looked pass Matsumoto to fine Ichigo sprinting towards them. He moved Karin's Body to the side to doge the stupid, overprotective brother who was out to kill.

"Kurosaki-taicho," he calmly greeted the older brother, his eyes close and still holding on to Karin's form in his arms.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo said as he stopped himself from hitting the 10th division wall just in time and had turned around to face them again. "Let go of my sister, you-!"

"Ichigo, lets fight!" came Zaraki's voice as he jumped down from the sky, out of nowhere, Yachiru on his shoulder, laughing.

"Hi Ichi!" she greeted with a wave. "Fight Kenny!"

"Wait a minute Kenpachi," Ichigo said. "I need to deal with this first!" Ichigo took out Zangetsu and made ready to strike. Toshiro, face still emotionless, moved Karin to a safer position to hind from her idiot brother.

"Oh~," Kenpachi interrupted as he intercepted Ichigo's sword with his own drown one. And they began to fight.

The three members of the 10th Division watched as they fight got farter and farter away from them.

"I'll get you for this Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled back. "Just you wait!" and he disappeared.

"It's always like this," Matsumoto dead pine.

Toshiro sighed as he held Karin up bridal style in his arms. "I'm going to need a new door, again." And he flash step out of sit, Karin going along with him for the ride to visit their family members in Rukongai's 1st District.

* * *

**Now REVIEW!:D**


	5. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Since I had so many reviews, I decided to update again!**

**Also this was kinda hinted in chapter 3 that this would've happened. Chapter 4 just happens to be the results of the end of chapter 3, which I might write a continuation of some years later into the future, calling it, _A Night Under The Full_ _Moon_, maybe.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Long Awaited Meeting Of The Two Souls _

All the Students gathered together for the Welcoming Ceremony in the front schoolyard. They were all lined up by their years, staring with the first years on the right side and going down the roll. Once again, Sho was hidden within the crow of students as the taichos and their fuku-taichos stepped up to the stage to start off the welcoming ceremony.

Toshiro calmly walked up to the stage, his eyes closed and arms crossed, hidden within his black sleeves. When all the taichos and fuku-taichos got up to the stage, some giggling, squealing, blushing, and whispers broke out amongst the students.

Sho listened to the conversations of some of the students around him.

"That's him!" a girl whispered to her friend as she pointed towards the 10th Division taicho. "Hitsugaya Toshiro! He's so handsome."

"I heard he's single!" One girl burst out. Sho had to try hard not to laugh at that.

"Yeah, but I heard he's really cold to others around him it's really hard to get close to him, much less make him notice you..." Sho nodded. "Or fall in love with you..." Sho quickly snapped his head towards the girl, a shock look on his face, before staring up to the man who's the subject of the whole conversations going around.

"But I heard that he's really close to his third seat thought," whispered another. "I heard that his third seat's the only one to be able to get him to go off his cold personality and warm up a bit. So much so that rumors went around about them being an item already since they've known each other in the human world!"

"Not only that, but i heard that Hitsugaya-taicho personally asked for her to become his third seat from the So-taicho!"

"Yeah! And apparently, he's kept her zanpakuto for her too! Can you believe it?"

"I also heard about the many times the 10th Division offices doors needed to be repaired because of the over protective older brother, Kurosaki-taicho." Sho chuckled.

"I wonder if he's also taken?"

"Didn't you hear? It seems he might be sneaking around with the Kuchiki princess."

"I wonder what Byakuya-sama would do if it was true…"

Sho winched. _'Probably what all my uncles did to dad…'_ he shook his head to clear off the dreadful memories of his father almost drowning/suffocating and having to run away from cretin death (all thanks to his mother's overprotective siblings, friends, and family members), away from his head, from his memories. _'Try and end his life…' _Sho shuddered.

Then, Sho was brought out of his thoughts as the So-taicho begin his welcoming speech as he stood in front of all the taichos, in the center of the stage.

Yamamoto cleared his trout of get everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone, to a new semester. I hope you all study well this year to become shinigamis fitted to work under the Gotei 13. Also, welcome new students to the school. I hope you all get along and try your best to become masters at what you do best…" Yamamoto went on and on about school stuff for hours and hours, or so it felt like. "Finally, I hope we can have another secessful year. Everyone please work hard and good luck to all of you!"

The students all replied by standing up strait and yelling, "Hai, Yamamoto-so-taicho! Thank you for your words of advice!" and bowed down to him as he and the others leave the stage.

As Toshiro was making his way down, he stared at the small figure of Sho out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a bit.

Once the Ceremony was over, Sho got together with his friends.

"Hey guys!" he waved over to them. "What class are you guys in?"

"I'm in 1-A, you?" Kenatro proudly said.

"I'm in B," Umi stated with sadness in her eyes.

When Ryuji saw this, he smiled and said, "I'm in 1-B too. I guess we're stock together again, hah Umi?"

Umi smiled at him. "Hai, Ryu-kun."

Sho smiled. "Seems like we're separated evenly. I'm in 1-A too!"

"Great! I have someone I know with me!" Kentaro shouted.

"Yeah. That way, you won't seem so stupid or feel out of place, right, Kentaro?" came a females' voice from behind the group. Sho looked pass the preteens around him and his heart almost stopped upon seeing the one figure he'd longed to see more then anything else in the world, once again.

The preteens turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and found a female shinigami of about 14 years of age standing there, with a smirk on her face.

"K-Karin?" Kentaro shattered out. "Y-you. You're here. You're really here!"

"Well I am a Kurosaki. What did you expect?" Karin shrugged.

Kenatro ran up and hugged her. "I missed you," he whispered into her ears.

Karin's eyes grew wide with shock. "Um, I missed you too," she said awkwardly, trying to get him to let go of her.

Kentaro eyes opened wide once he realized what he was doing. He quickly moved away from Karin, blushing. "S-sorry."

Karin laughed after a moments pause. "So, you died?" Karin asked. "How? When? How are the guys, are they okay without me?"

Kenatro shrugged. "By a Hollow attack, about a month after you. And the guys are fine. Though they really missed you..."

"I see." Karin then turned her head to the two shocked faces of her friends. "Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly with it opened like that. You look like a Hoodoo doll or something."

Ryuji and Umi shook their heads to clear away the shock anf close their mouths as well as return their eyes to normal.

"Y-you two… know each other?" Ryuji asked as he pointed at the two.

Karin smiled. "Friends from elementary school. We played soccer together after this guy transferred to my school. We only knew each other for about a year or two since he moved in the 6th grade, but we're good friends. Right, Kentaro?" Karin patted Kentaro on the back.

Kentaro nodded. "Yep, Karin was the first person to become my friend. She helped me, a new student, fit in. You guys know her too?"

Umi nodded. "She's the one who helped us out and tout us how to play soccer," she whispered out.

"Really?" Kentaro asked. "I should've known that it was you're doing Karin!"

Karin smiled. Then, she turned her head towards the still little boy on the other side, who had been silent this entire time.

"By the way Karin," Umi began, "why are you here?"

Karin turned her head back to look at them. "Hah? Oh! I came to see someone!" she answered.

"Us?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, you're in it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenatro asked, confused now along with the others.

Karin chuckled. "How long are you going to stand there like a statue like that, Sho?" she looked towards the silent white haired little boy on the opposite side of her.

The others also looked towards Sho as well, and saw that he had his eyes hidden behind his bangs and a dark oar around was lumming him.

Then, his expression changed as he leaped at Karin, shouting out, "Ka-san!" as he landed in her awaiting arms of wrath and comfort.

Karin laughed hugged the white haired boy into her arms once again. "Sho," she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

The white haired man who was watching from behind the hidden, dark corner smiled.

The three on lookers looked from Sho to Karin and back again and again.

"Hah?" Kenatro began, shock at the new discovery, and a little bit sad too.

"Kaa…san?" Umi questioned, speechless.

Since no one was early making since, Ryuji decided to step in for them and said, "You guys know each other?"

Karin opened her eyes and moved her face away from Sho for a bit. She nodded. "Yep, he's the one I came here to see, and you guys too of course. But I haven't seen Sho since…"

"Since the day I was born," Sho finished for her with a nod of this head before looking up at Karin and they both laughed.

"Oh," Umi snapped out of it. "Um… Kaa-san?"

"Hah? Oh that!" Karin blinked. "He calls me that because-"

"Because that was all I could say as a new born baby in my mothers arms. And it sticks," Sho shrugged in Karin's arms.

Karin smiled. "Yep!"

"Oh," Kenatro sighed with relief.

"What about you're real mother?" Ryuji asked.

"Okaa-san?" Sho questioned. "What about her?"

"Never mind Sho-kun," Uni said. "It's nothing. So, Karin, you were their when Sho-kun was born?"

"Yep!" Karin answered. "And what a night **that** was."

Sho chuckled. "Yeah, Otou-san almost died from the sear thought of it. Okaa-san almost killed him and render him into nothing but dust."

"Ahh," Karin sighed happily as she looked upwards, "that's a day I'll never forget."

"The holes are still there you know?"

Karin looked back down at the boy in her arms. "Really?"

"Yep! Grandpa never bothered to fix it. He said that it was 'precious memories'."

"Even though his own son almost died that day? Wow… anyways, what class are you in?"

Sho smiled brightly up at him. "1-A!"

Karin smiled. "Alright then, off to 1-A we go!" and she led the group to their classes.

* * *

"You be good now, alright?" Karin told Sho before letting him go to class.

Sho smiled and nodded his head. "Hai, hai. Don't worry so much. I'll be fine," he answered her.

Karin smiled warmly at him and hugged him one last time. "Yeah, I know. You're your father's son after all. You'll be fine in everything you do."

"But I'm also your son, mom," Sho reminded her.

Karin blinked away her almost coming out tears again. "Yeah." She let him go. "Now go and study hard. Your father and I will be waiting for you at the 10th Division. Good luck, Shuichiro," she whispered as she let him go once again.

"I will, Okaa-san," Sho whispered back to her as he disappeared into his classroom and sat down next to Kenatro and wait for class to begin.

* * *

Karin walked down the hallway of the Academy, alone as all the students were now in their classes.

"3 years right?" she asked into the darkness.

"Ah," came a males' voice as Toshiro appeared within the darkness, leaning on the wall, his eyes gazing upwards towards the bright, blue sky. Then, he looked down to Karin and his green eyes softened over as he reached out to her. "You did great. You can cry now, no one else is here to see it," he told her as he leaned her into his chest, a warm smile on his face as he once again looked up at the sky.

Karin nodded as she let her tears fall and cried into her partners' oddly warm and comforting chest as he held on to her with his great, gentle yet strong arms of the man that he is. Slowly smoothening her with his arms.

"You didn't go see him," Karin whispered out through her tears.

"I can wait," Tosiro answered. "I still have time. What's more impotent is that you and him gets to meet. I can always talk to him in his dreams, so it's okay."

"You cold, heartless bastard."

Toshiro chuckled as he held on to Karin's form and not letting her go, still looking up at the sky. "I'm an Ice Dragon, what do you expect, dear?"

Karin hide her smile under Toshiro's cloth. "Yeah, the cold and emotionless God of Winter indeed."

Toshiro smiled at the old nickname.

* * *

**Keep REVIEWING! And more chapters will be out for you to enjoy reading.**

**Story Question:**

**Who do you think are Sho's other family members?**

**Great-grandmother 1**

**Great-grandmother 2**

**Grandfather (Toshiro's father)**

**Uncle**

**Aunt**

**HINT: they all appear in chapter 3 and must live with Sho in the first district!**


	6. A Game Of Soccer

**There was so many new reviews! i'm glade you all like it.**

**here's chapter 6 for you all.**

**ENJOY!:)**

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Little Game Of Soccer_

**2 years later**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, in his office at the 10th Division, once again… doing paperwork.

"Toshiro," came a winy voice of a child.

"Hah," Toshiro said, not once looking up at the figure of Karin sitting on the couch, or stopping his paperwork.

"I'm board…" Karin pouted.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I go out and play?" she pleaded with sparkles in her eyes.

Toshiro sighed as he stopped his work and looked up to his childish partner, a look of annoyance on his face. "Fine," he huffed, "but don't cause trouble, okay Karin?" but she was already out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind in her wake.

Toshiro sighed and resumed his work.

"**Readying yourself for more paperwork to come, Master?" **Hyourinmaru asked from inside Toshiro's head.

"Aahh," was Toshiro's only reply before he looked all around the room (even checking behind him) and, upon seeing no one around, waved his hand and the paperwork began to write themselves and were all finish within 30 seconds.

Once they were all neatly stacked up together once again, Toshiro got up from his desk and, with a last inspection of his handy work, nodded with a smiled and left the room to go and fine Karin before she could do anymore damage.

* * *

"So this is where you all are," Toshiro calmly said as he rounded a corner, only to have his eyes widened at the seen before him. "KARIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted as she saw her captain standing there with panic. "Um, this is. Um…" she looked between the seen next to her and her captain, who was making his way towards the little gathered group right now. "Well, bye!" Rangiku waved as she disappeared out of sight, not wanting to be stock with the paperwork again after having been locked up in that room all those years ago. Rangiku shuddered at the memories. Who knew her taicho was capable of doing such a thing. He must've been really desperate if he was willing to lock her up in a frozen room to finish the paperwork, with on sake to be found anywhere in there like that...

Toshiro paid no attention to Rangiku, or anyone else for that matter (besides his wife and son), what so ever as he was too focused on the position Sho and Karin were in.

"T-To-u-san ta-suke-te (save me). Tou-san!" came Sho voice as he reached out of Toshiro from his place under Karin's foot on his chest, pressing him to the ground.

Toshiro quickly swift down and got his son up and into his arms. Sho coughed a bit as he could finally breath easy again.

Toshiro looked sharply at Karin. "What were you doing Karin?" he asked. "Where you trying to kill him? He's only 5 for goodness sacks!"

Karin's answer was to hold out a lollipop at him. Toshiro, at first, looked confused as Sho tried to hide himself from his mother's ferry and from being found out. _'Crap,'_ Sho thought as he saw realization drowning onto his father's face.

"Sho!" Toshiro looked at his 5 year old, in the body of a 3-year-old boy's, son.

Sho shut his eyes tightly. "But Tou-san," he tried to argue.

"Tou-san?" Kentaro and Leo questioned.

Sho looked pleadingly towards Ukitake for help.

"Ah, about that," Ukitake interrupted. "As I was trying to tell Karin-chan just now, I gave Sho-kun the lollipop. So please don't be mad at him."

Karin and Toshiro looked at Sho.

"Is this true Sho?" Karin asked.

Sho nodded, looking like he was about to cry. "Tattey. You and Otou-san have always told me to be careful around strangers…" Sho whispered out.

Karin sighed and gave Sho back his lollipop. "Well, at lest you remembered…" she said.

Sho's face brightened as he reached for it, but Karin yanked it back, her eyes close.

"What do you say?" Karin asked.

"I'm sorry. May I please have my lollipop back now?" Sho said sweetly.

Karin opened her eyes and smiled as she handed Sho back his lollipop and messed with his hair as he eat it.

"Sho," Toshiro began, "did you say thank you to Ukitake-taicho?"

"Thank you Hii-jiichan (great grandpa)!" Sho said with a bright smile as Toshiro and Karin bowed to the older taicho.

Ukitake looked surprised before smiling at the boy. "You're welcome Sho-kun. I'm glade to have another whitty here…" he then looked down, sad as memories he's tried to forget came back to him.

Kyoraku put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him and Ukitake smiled.

"Anyway Hitsugaya-taicho," Kyoraku said.

Toshiro turned his head towards the 8th Division taicho, no longer smiling.

Kyoraku smiled like a schoolgirl. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Sho was yours' and Karin-chan's son, no?"

The three showed on reaction what so ever to Kyoraku's words. However, those around them on the other hand…

"Now that I think about it," Ryuji began. "Sho called Karin 'Kaa-san' and Hitsugaya-taicho 'Tou-san' and he came here looking for his shinigami parents too…"

Sho filched before looking up to Toshiro, whose face was still as black as usual. "He only calls us that because it's a shorter version of our names, since he's still too young to pronounced it all," Toshiro blankly explained without batting a eye.

"Yes," Kyoraku shyly agreed. "But with the way you're acting, it's almost as if you are a family."

"Oh please," Karin said pointedly. "If that was true, then won't we have been found out by now? I mean, won't people have noticed that I was pregnant?"

"Hum, you have a point there, Karin-chan," Kyoraku said, disappointed that it was not the case.

"Right, now can we play?" Karin asked as she took the soccer ball from Umi's hands.

"Of course, of course," Ukitake said. "By all means, go right ahead. And if you didn't mind, may we watch, Karin-chan?"

Karin smiled. "Of course Ukitake-taicho!"

"Oh, so he gets a taicho and I don't?" Kyoraku pouted. "That's just not fair Karin-chan…"

Karin smiled at him. "That's because you're a Big Perverted Jijji!"

Kyoraku was taken aback by that comment as he looked to Ukitake, who was also surprised to have heard that name being called once again after so long, buy a person who looks alike and has the same name too, no less. Then, the two went and sat down under a tree to watch, not noticing that Toshiro and Sho were watching them the whole time until Karin called them over.

"Toshiro, Sho!" Karin waved at them. "Come on, you're playing too!"

Toshiro looked over to her and the others out in the field. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he made his way over to them, Sho still in his arms and his eyes closed, "I'm coming woman, don't rush me."

Ukitake and Kyoraku watched from their place under the green tree as Karin and Toshiro formed teams.

"They're really alike, aren't they?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah," Kyoraku agreed as they both watched Karin arguing with Toshiro. "I haven't been called by that name in a while. It sure does bring back memories…"

"Yes…Our Little Hime."

Kyoraku looked at Ukitake. "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"And that is?"

"That Sho really is Toshiro and Karin's child. That he really is your great grandson?"

Ukiatke smiled sadly. "… I don't even know if Toshiro really is my grandson though… Gin… That child, he never told me anything before he…died…" he looked up again, tears on his face as he tried to blink them away. "I never know what he's thinking anymore, that boy."

Kyoraku watched as his friend became sad. "Hey look," he sad, "they're starting."

Indeed they were. It was Toshiro's team ageist Karin's. Fire and Ice. Boys ageist girls (pulse Sho, who was on the girls team to make the teams even).

Karin's team starts off with the ball and Karin started off by kicking the ball, but was intercepted by Toshiro, who took the ball and went for the goal, passing it to Kentaro and Leo now and then just to mess with Karin's head as he smiled at her when he scored a goal by kicking the ball right over Sho's head. Karin cursed before starting off the ball once again, and again having it stolen by the smiling Toshiro, who passed it to Kentaro, who made a goal with it after Toshiro tricked Sho to turn his way.

"Sho!" Karin shouted at the boy.

"Sorry Kaa-san!" Sho yelled back. "Tou-san's a prodigy!"

Karin gritted her teeth and once again started the game, watching for Toshiro this time as she passed it to Ayaka, but Leo took the ball from her and kicked it right into the goal, missing Umi and Sho by mere inches.

Karin screamed in frustration as she looked back at the smiled Toshiro on the other side of the field with ferry in her eyes.

"That's it!" she said as she dropped the ball and kicked it with her powers, sending it flaming to the other side of the field and right into the goal since Ryuji had to doge it to avoid getting fried.

Toshiro, who had watched the flaming speed ball go pass him, looked towards Karin, who was smirking right back at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So that's how you want to play it hah," he said as he readied him. "Fine! Bring it on, Phoenix!"

"I will Dragon!"

The others watched as the sky around them turned dark as dark clouds loomed over head. It was a dark day...

Sho filched backwards. "Oh no. Not again," he whimpered.

"Oh dear," Ukitake said as he looked up towards the black sky.

"Oh my," Kyoraku said as he watched the two Heavenly beings going ageist each other.

Toshiro throw the ball upwards as he jumped up and kicked the ball, sending it flying towards Karin's goal.

All Karin and the others could do was watch as the ball made it's way towards Sho, freezing everything in its wake.

"Sho!" Karin shouted towards him.

Sho's eyes were wide opened as he quickly put his two hands in front of him and tried to stop the ice-cold ball filled with his father's powers from going into the goal. As the ball made contact with his hands, Sho closed one of his eyes as he tried to hold it back, but to no availed as it was too much for him and Sho collapsed to the ground, letting the ball go into the goal.

Toshiro smiled at his victory as he made his way towards Sho to see how he was doing.

"Sho!" Karin ran up to him and held his tried and cold body in her arms, worried. "Are you alright?" she looked him over.

"Sho-kun/Sho!" came the others voices as they all rushed towards Sho's fallen form to see how he was doing, only to find that he was doing fine. No injuries or bruises what so ever. He was just cold and tried.

"Good job Sho," came Toshiro's calm and happy voice as he loomed over them, a smile on his face.

Sho smiled. "Tou-san," he said. "Did I do well?"

Toshiro smiled and nodded. "Your father would be proud to know that you've awakened you're zanpakuto so soon. Now sleep, my boy. You've earned it." Toshiro bent down and covered Sho's eyes, letting him sleep.

Karin smiled at his sleeping form. "It's an ice-snow type," she said as she looked to Sho's zanpakuto lying next to him, in a sky blue slash.

"Hah," Toshiro agreed. "Better take him to his room now. This is enough for one day." Toshiro looked at the field. _'Oh, the paperwork,'_ he thought with dread in both his eyes and his voice.

"I'll help you, Toshiro," Karin said as she got up with Sho in her arms. "Can someone take him to his room?"

"I will," Kentaro raised his arms and took Sho from Karin's arms. "I'm his roommate anyways."

"Thanks," Karin said with a warm smiled as she handed Sho over to him.

Kentaro nodded before he, Ryuji and Umi bowed and left them.

Karin turned towards Toshiro, who was still looking that field. Toshiro then turned his head towards Karin and walked over to her, Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Karin closed her eyes as she held up her figures. "3, 2, 1…" she counted down to zero.

Right on cue, some shiniagmis appeared at the scene of crime.

"Karin, Toshiro?" Ichigo said. "What happened here?" he gestured towards the ice covered field.

"Oh nothing much, Ichigo-san," Ukitake smiled at the orange haired boy.

"Just a friendly game of soccer is all," Kyoraku finished.

"Ukitake-taicho? Kyoraku-taicho?" came Rukia's shock voice. "You guys are here too?"

"Yes," Kyoraku said. "And we got to see something intresting too. Now if you don't mind. I'm going for some sake with Rangiku-chan." And he disappeared.

"And I need to go see Isshin and Unohana-san," Ukiate said as he began to walked away.

"I'll come with you," Rukia said as she cought up with him and they both walked to the 4th Division to see Unohana first.

"Tesk. And I thought there was an interesting fight going on," Kenpachi said. "Come on Yachiru, we're going." And he leaped away.

"Well, since there's no fight, we're leave as well," Yamichika said and he and Ikkaku left to follow their taicho back.

"A game of soccer, Karin?" Tatsuki asked. "Why didn't you invite me?"

Karin shrugged. "You seemed busy with Renji over there behind that tree and I didn't want to disturb you, so I left," Karin replied.

Tatsuki and Renji blushed red as they moved away from each other.

"What are you two doing here together?" Ichigo began his interrogations.

Karin sighed. "I was board, so I decided to gather my friends and play a game of good old soccer," Karin replied as she walked pass her brother, Toshiro right beside her. "Now if you'll excuse me, Toshiro and I have some paperwork to finish."

"Wait, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Renji called after them.

Toshiro and Karin stopped their walk and looked back at the red haired vise captain.

"What about the field?"

Toshiro looked pass him and towards the field. "I'll disappeare soon enough. School's already over for the weekend anyways so just send the paperwork to me..." he replied as he turned back and continued walking away with Karin. "-sigh- The things I do for you, Karin..." he's tired gazed went to Karin as she giggled at him.

"Now, now Ichigo," Tatsuki patted his back. "Calm down."

"Yeah, Taicho," Ayaka agreed. "If it's anyone you need to be worried about, is Yuzu-chan."

Ichigo looked at his 7th seat. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Ayaka's eyes widened at what she'd just done.

"You mean Karin hasn't told you yet?" Leo questioned. Ayaka tagged on his sleeves to get him to stop.

"Tell me? About what?"

"About Yuzu and Hanataro of couse!" Leo yelled out. "Opps. You worn't supossed to know that. Don't say you heard it form me!" He waved and disappeared to catch up with Ayaka.

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed bloody murder as he stomped towards the 4th Division's medical wing to see that loosely 7th seat who's been sneaking around with his baby sister. And to think, his other sister was also trying to cover this up too. His father's probably in on this two. Oh why does his family do this to him? Don't they know that he was only doing this for their safely. Boys are bad and dangerous, but shinigami boys are 10 times worse!

* * *

"WHAT!"

"...Seems like _that_ secret is out," Toshiro whispered to Karin as they walked along the road of Seireitei.

"Yep," Karin agreed. "Damn that Leo. I told him to keep his mouth shut." She closed her eyes and sighed. "If he's like this now, wonder what will happen when he finds out..." she trailed off as she looked at Toshiro, who's head was down as he stared down at the floor.

"Shiro-chan, there you are," came Mono's voice as she came up to them.

Toshiro looked up. "Hinamori," he said to the woman in front of him. "...It's Hitsuyaga-taicho to you."

"Hai, hai." she ruffled his hair.

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead as he removed her hand from his head. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry to see the So-taicho right now."

"Oh, is that so. Will I was just wondering if you'd like to.. spend time... together, is all." Momo blushed.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Sorry, I'm busy. Come on Karin." Toshiro took Karin's hand and began to drag her off towards the 1st Division to see the So-taicho.

"Oh, okay," Momo turned around to them leaving and looked down, her eyes sad. "I have watermelon and thought that maybe... we could eat them together again like old times..." she turned and walked away.

Karin watched as Momo turned and left. "You didn't have to be so cold, Toshiro," she looked at Toshiro sharply.

Toshiro stopped walking and sighed up into the darkening sky, his hold on Karin's arm still strong. Toshiro then turned back towards Karin, his eyes full of sadness as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her. "But I just don't what to loss you like that ever again. I don't think I can life with it anymore. without you in my life, it's just meaningless. And I mean it. without you, I'll die weather I want to or not."

Karin chuckled and hugged him back after a moment. "...You won't loss me. I'm still here, you idiot Snowflake. We're connected, remember? And I'm fine."

Toshiro smiled. "Yeah, I know." He moved away to look at Karin in the eye. "I'll defiantly fine the cure for you and heal you back up again, Karin. I'll protect you, no matter what. I swear it."

"...Toshiro."

The two stared at each other and Toshiro leaned in and kissed Karin on the lips as the sun went down and day turned into night.

* * *

**Please continue to read and REVIEW!:D**

**the more you REVIEW, the quicker the chapter will come out!**

**Story questions**

**Anyone think that the entire game was staged?**

**Any idea who Karin is now?**

**Why is Toshiro acting so protective of Karin? Do you think he's the reason for her curse or something? How's Momo involved, do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to finish this story first before going on to another story and then work from there. So if you don't want to wait to read more of this story, REVIEW MORE!**

**We are finally getting somewhere here.**

**Here's chapter 7, taking place a year later from the last chapter!**

**ENJOY!:D**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Alert_

Deep within the darkness of the Abyss, bounded by thousands of chains and locked away into a sealed box, sleeps a red stone ruby. This stone was never meant to be awakened or used ever again, sealed off by the ones who've created it.

A black-clocked figure wearing a straw hat with the kanji 2 on it walked up to check on the seal once again. The guards bowed to him as the man came towards them.

"My Lord," they both said.

"Is the seal alright?" asked the male.

"Yes sir!" they both replied.

The man nodded as he took one last look at the chains and turned to leave when suddenly, the chains crumbled and broke into pieces as the box roused up. The man stopped and turned back to see the box falling into the hands of another man.

"You!" he said. "How did you get out?!"

The other man laughed as he cut down the rest of the guards, now leaving only the man wearing the black straw hat. "Silly Rabbit," he said. "Did you really think that I'd be in there forever? Please." He looked at the black box in his hands and smirked as he opened it up to see the red glow of the stone. "Magnificent…" he then closed the box and looked down towards the other figure. "I'll be taking this now. I have unfinished businesses to clear up with that dragon." He roused up and disappeared from the Abyss.

The man in black grinned his teeth before he two disappeared from the Abyss.

* * *

At another place deep within the Abyss, the white door cracked opened a bit to revealed a long, black haired girl tide up by chains inside, sleeping.

She slowly opened her deep green eyes up a bit, slowing much sadness hidden within them. "It has began," she whispered as she looked out the tiny cracked in the door, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep once again.

The door closed up once again as the figure of a blond haired boy in black left the Abyss, an unhappy frown on his childish face.

* * *

The man in the black hat appeared out of the large, black gate. The guards at the gate bowed to him and said, "Welcome back, 9th Shikage-sama."

"Ah," the man said with a bit of a pissed off tone in them. "Has the others been assembled?"

"Hai," the guard on the right answered. "They are waiting for you in the meeting room right now my lord."

The 9th nodded as he quickly made his way towards the meeting room.

The guards at the meeting room bowed before opening the great, black gate for him and let him enter.

The 9th stepped into the dark room while the doors closed behind him, and bowed to the ones gathered there.

"The seal has be broken," he reported. "The stone is gone. Taken by the man the 7th had sealed up and locked away all those 5000 years ago."

The woman to the left, in white clothing with a white hat decorated with pink peonies and sakura flowers on top with two gold strings a tagged to it, and a white cloth covering her said, "He is most likely going to Earth in order to finish his work."

The others nodded.

"Sakura-Shihime is correct," agreed the 2nd Shikage, who was leading. "He is most likely to go there. Earth is the place where he could do so as he wishes."

Then, a blue light appeared within the room as a figure appeared from within it and sat at the head of the room.

"1st Shikage-sama," the others bowed in greetings to the little boy as he opened his eyes. "Welcome back."

_"Everyone," _he said in a divine voice as he opened his glowing blue eyes and looked around the room to find some empty spaces. He frowned. "_I see not everyone is here… oh well, it's good to be back. Now, let us deal with this mess. Oz,"_ the 9th Shikage bowed upon having his name being called, _"seal off the gate to the Abyss. Make sure no one else, but us, can get in and out of there. Put an alert seal there if you have too. You'll be leaving post for a bit since I need you to go to the Human world as well."_

"Hai," Oz bowed and left to do as he was ordered to.

_"Takumi,"_ a man with the kanji of 8 on his black straw hat stepped up, _"send a messenger over to the others in the human world and alert them of this. Also, the 5th, 6th, and 7th Shikage needs to know about this as well, especially the 7th."_

"Troublesome," Takumi murmured before leaving the room to get some Shigofumi messengers to deliver the message.

"We must also do something," the 2nd Shikage said.

_"Yes,"_ the 1st agreed. _"And we will… Call the left over Heavenly Guardians here! I will not loss another one of us, especially not my youngest child…"_ the 1st waved his hand and an opened scroll flew overhead as he wrote down his orders while the doors closed behind Takumi.

* * *

"I can't believe he graduated before us," the black haired preteen whispered to the other preteen beside him.

"Yeah," agreed his light green haired friend. "I can't believe it either. The boy really is another white haired genius."

The two friends nodded in agreement with their other friends as they watch the boy, in his 3-year-old body, standing up there with everyone who's graduated.

* * *

Sho knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," said a males' voice from the other side of the room.

Sho slide opened the door and walked in to the room to find the 10th division taicho, fuku-taicho, and third seat, his new taicho, fuku-taicho, and third seat, all there inside the room. As usual, Toshiro was doing his paperwork, with Karin by his side, while Rangiku was trying to somehow sneak sake into his tea (again, since she was not satisfied all those years ago when he took on an entire bottle and did not even faint!). Finally, she gave up and slumped down on the couch, giving up since no matter how much her taicho drink, he did not seem to weaver in the slightest.

Sho chuckled a bit at that before moving farter into the room to now stand right in front of Toshiro's desk.

"7th seat Zoldyck Sho, reporting sir," he said.

"Ah," Toshiro said without looking up from his work. "Karin, take him."

Karin smiled as she put the paperwork down and moved to take Sho's tiny little hand into hers. "Come on Sho, let's go see Yamamoto-so-taicho now."

"Hai, Ka-san," Sho smiled as he took her hand and was lead to the door.

Upon hearing the boy called Karin 'Kaa-san' (which mean mom for those of you who don't know), Rangiku opened her eyes wide and turned back to look at the little boy as he passed her by.

Sho smiled at her shocked expression and said, "Tou-san (meaning dad) doesn't get drunk that easily, Obaa-chan (grandma). Instead of trying to spill his tea, just give him the entire bottles. He won't go down from just that little taste of a liqueur. Ka-san on the other hand…" his eyes trailed off towards Karin before smiling at her as she smiled back and lead them out of the room.

Rangiku watched after them in shock before looking back at her captain, who was still doing his paperwork.

"Ta-ta-Taicho!" Rangiku screamed. "You and Karin-chan... You and Karin-chan!" she pointed at him with a big smile on her face. "When? How? Aaahhh, why didn't you tell me anything Taicho? I can't believe-!"

Toshiro sighed as he looked up, a blank expression on his face. "Matsumoto, calm down," he calmly ordered the frantic woman.

Rangiku camled down and smiled back at him. "I'm so happy for you Taicho!" she ran up and hugged him. "You've finally become a man now! Oh how are we going to tell the Kurosakis about this? How long have you been keeping this from us anyways?" she pouted.

_'Hopefully for as long as possible,' _he thought. "Matsumoto, the only reason why he calls us that is because it's a shorter version of our names. Toshiro and Karin," Toshiro slowly explained to the over exited woman.

Rangiku didn't look convinced. "Really taicho? Because he sure does look a lot like you to me."

Toshiro sighed once again. Of all things, he just had to be stock with this kind of work. "He has deep blue eyes, Rangiku. I have deep green eyes."

"Oh, your right. But he still looks a lot like you though, Taicho…"

Toshiro sighed and went back to work once again.

* * *

Killua put down the scroll and growled. "Aaahhh, I **hate** my job!" he complained.

The white fox looked up from his napping place beside the boy.

"What is it now?" Honoka asked as she put down the basket of fruits, just having come into the room.

Killua looked up to his partner. "A Shigofumi just came from the Village and delivered **this** thing," he held up the black scroll, "to me."

Honoka moved next to him. "What does it say?" she asked.

Killua sighed as he handed it over to Honoka to read it. "Dad, do you want to go and give this to Aniki or should I?" Killua asked as Honoka quickly read over the scroll beside him.

"What?!" she screamed as she put the scroll down. "How-?" she turned towards Killua to find him with a black face on as he stared back at her, a hand holding out the other scroll meant for his older brother.

"I'll take it Killua," said the white fox as he got up from his nap and shook his fur. "Since I'm already in my animal form, it'll be easier. You just stay here and explain into Honoka-chan." He took the scroll into his smiling mouth. "Besides, I need to get out more. And it's been a while, since I've been in the Seireitei." And he took off into the sky with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

Karin and Sho were walking towards the 1st division office when they heard a loud boom coming from the 4th division and an, "Onii-chan, STOP! Don't kill Hanataro-kun!", and they both sweet dropped.

"Come on Sho," Karin said as she pulled on his arm, "let's go see you're idiot strawberry of an uncle and your aunt Yuzu, with her boyfriend, first."

Sho smiled. "Okay," he jumped happily as he allowed Karin to pull him towards the 4th division.

* * *

Toshiro suddenly stiffened and looked over to Rangiku, who he'd forced to do her work since she was there, and quickly muttered some words under his lips, his eyes sharpening on her form.

Rangiku suddenly found herself sleepy and soon drafted off to a deep sleep.

As soon as Rangiku fell, a white figure fell down from the roof and Toshiro quickly stood up and slapped his hand on the window frame behind him, his eyes narrowed on the white figure before him.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" Gin waved in greetings to the serious boy, a happy smile on his face.

"Can't you see I was still getting ready?" Toshiro questioned. "If she saw you… if they knew you were here-."

"Oh calm down Shiro-chan," he said as he sat himself down on Rangiku's desk. "What are you so worried about? Everything went fine didn't it?"

Toshiro sighed. "You, Killua, and Karin… you all really…" he whispered out before sighing again to calm himself down.

Toshiro looked at the man before him. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Right to the point as always I see." Gin was still looking at down at Rangiku, a warm smile on his face as he played with her hair.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Dad."

Gin laughed and looked up at his eldest son. He took out the black scroll from within his white kimono and handed it to his son. "An alert from the village. So now you have a reason to be _really_ worried, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro took the scroll, his eyes still oh Gin. He looked down at it. "Why did you come instead of the Shigofumi who was supposed to deliver this to me?" he asked as he opened it up to read.

"Gin smiled. "Because he was afraid that you would freeze him, then destroy him into tiny little pieces of ice," he explained.

"And why would i do that?"

'"Because, you know... it's _him_..."

"Oh," Toshiro realized, a bit of anger laced in his voice as his eyes sharpened.

Once done, Toshiro closed up the scroll and, not looking pleased, said, "Damn. It's already here. What Karin predicted."

"...How is Karin-chan and Sho-chan?" Gin raised an eyebrow.

Toshiro turned his gaze back to his father. "Sho's fine, but Karin…" he looked down.

Gin nodded in understanding. "Well, the others and I will be waiting for you in the Human world. Bye-bye Shiro-chan." Gin waved and disappeared.

Toshiro sighed and looked down at the scroll in his hand before looking up at Rangiku. _'Sorry... kaa-sa. But my lies are my life right now. But it's also not just mine anymore...' _Toshiro thought as he moved back to his desk and went back to his paperwork once again.

* * *

Karin burst through the door to fine her younger twin sister restraining their older brother from killing Hanataro, who was quivering in the cover, his neck inches away from the tip of Ichigo's banki.

Karin took a deep breath and yelled out, "Ichi-nii, stop it before I make you!"

Everyone stopped and looked over to Karin.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu brightened. "Thank goodness you're here. Onii-chan-."

Karin cut her off as she stomped in and whacked Ichigo upside the head.

Yuzu speechlessly stared at Sho, who gave her a smile before going back to look at Ichigo, now holding on to Karin's shihakusho instead of her hand.

"Ow!" Ichigo cried as he finally looked at his black haired little sister. "The hell Karin? Can't you see I'm busy trying to kill this little punk?"

"For what?" Karin yelled back at him.

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at Hanataro's shaking form in the corner. "He made Yuzu cried! I saw it!"

"That's not true, Onii-chan," Yuzu interrupted. "Like I was trying to tell you, I cried because of something else. Hanataro-kun only tried to comfort me. He didn't make me cry."

"Then who did?!" Ichigo questioned.

Karin sighed. "This is pointless," she whispered. "Come on Sho, let's go." Karin took hold of Sho's hand once again.

"Hai, Ka-san," Sho said as they both walked out, but he looked back one last time at the scene.

"Kaa-san?" Ichigo and Yuzu suddenly questioned as they both stopped and looked towards the door, only to fine Karin and Sho already gone.

"He really does look a lot like Hitsugaya-taicho," a random shinigami said.

"Yeah, and I heard he's a genius too," another added.

Yuzu looked at them and they all flinched before hurrying off to do something. Yuzu looked back to her older brother, whose head was now down and his eyes hidden behind his bangs, with a smiled. "Now Onii-chan, I'm sure there's-."

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lugs and dashed out of there and towards the 10th Division with burning rage and furry in his eyes.

* * *

***Story questions:**

**What does the man who took the stone what to finish and who is he after?**

**What is the red stone that was so locked up in the Abyss?**

**Can anyone guess who Oz and Takumi are? (hint: they're both from an anime)**

**How is Karin, Honoka, Gin, Toshiro and Killua connected to the Village?**

**Who do you think are the 5th, 6th, and 7th shikages? **

**What do you think will happen now? **

**~*~Review!~*~**

**The more you review and answer to these questions, the quicker a new chapter comes out...**


	8. Meetings of Changes, The Start Of A New

**I've just revised the other chapters, so if you want, go back and reread them, but chapter 4's still mostly the same. **

**Great reviews, thank you for all of them and all of you who bothered to do so after reading. I know it's hard, but i'm trying to help you all out with the questions at the end, so please, if you've read it, answer them!**

**Anyways, thanks to all the great reviews, i gave you a new chapter uploaded today!**

**as always ENJOY!:D**

**Because we are finally getting somewhere here...**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Meetings Of Changes, The Beginning Of A New Adventure And Mystery!_

A lone, black hooded figure stood in the cemetery, a black box in hand.

The black haired figure then looked up at the moon as it turned from blue to blood red, his face ever still so emotionless.

* * *

The blond man put down the black scroll and looked up. "So," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door that led to the outside garden of the mansion, "It's finally begun." He smiled. "Something to look forward to. Ru," a small figure in black appeared out of the blue and knelled before him.

"Hai," said the blond boy.

"Go with the others and get ride of them," ordered the older blond.

"Hai," said the younger as he bowed and disappeared to clean up the mess which showed it self outside the compound gates.

The older blond in his black kimono then turned his gaze back on the white winged angel inside the room, his eyes sharp.

"You may go now," he said to the death angel messenger. "Thank you for delivering the scroll to me."

The male Shigofumi bowed and flew off, disappearing back to the Village on which he came from to report back his completed mission to his superior.

The blond turned his head back towards the fence of the garden again.

"Now, let this game begin," he smiled while his partner, the long, dark haired woman, watched him from her place sitting inside the room's shadow, in her lovely lavender kimono.

* * *

"So, this is our new order?" asked the black haired teen.

"Yep," answered ever so lazy Takumi as he leaned down on the restaurants' couch.

"You could at lest show a bit more emotion on this, Brat," said a blond man as he towered over Takumi.

Takumi's lazy green eyes gazed over to trial up the man's body, all the way up to his face, where he met the older blonds' piercing blue eyes with his deep green ones.

"…Where's Lucien anyways?" he changed the subject. "Isn't he supposed to be here? That 12th Shikage…"

All eyes looked to the 1st black haired teen for the answered as to where his partner was.

The black haired youth looked up. "He's probably with his father, the 13th Shikage right about now…"

"Hah…" said Takumi as he sat up on the couch. "So, Oz is still down in the Abyss with Uncle Minato. Killua, Gin, and Honoka are on their way here right now, and we have to deal with this without him? Does he have something ageist me?"

A blond haired boy giggled. "He's you're cousin Taku-chan," said the boy and he and his partner walked into the room.

"Mitsukuni, Naomi," Takumi said.

"3rd Shikage-sama, Hydrangea-Shihime-sama," the others bowed.

Naomi smiled. "Takumi-nii-sama, Kenric-onii-chan," she bowed to Takumi and the black haired teen. "Kanako-onee-chan," she bowed to the black haired woman beside the older, blue eyes blond. "Aunty," she bowed to the black haired girl beside the server boy on the counter. "Minna-san,' she bowed in greetings to everyone left before she and the little blond boy sat down at one of the many tables.

The boy next to Naomi's aunt placed a cake in front of him and Mitsukuni delightedly began to eat while Kenric served them tea.

But just as he placed the cup down for Mitsukuni, he and the others looked up.

"Well, seems like they're here," Mitsukuni said between bits.

The others smiled.

"We leave the shop to you guys then," said the eldest blond as a large, black scythe appeared in the palm of his outstretched hand, a crazy smile on his face at finally being able to kill something after all these years of no excitement.

Kanako walked next to him as he left out the door, her eyes closed and body relaxed.

Then Kenric followed them out, a western sword on his shoulder.

"You think they'll be enough?" asked the other black haired teen beside Naomi's Aunt.

Takumi shrugged. "What do you think Mitsukuni?" he looked over to the man in a child's body sitting next to his baby sister.

Mitsukuni smiled. "Gin-chan's coming!" was all he said as Naomi's aunt put down another plate of cake in front of him.

and indeed he was. Gin walked into the shop in his white kimono, alone.

"Yo," he greeted with a raised hand and a happy smile on his face.

* * *

The 12th Division was a division of research and technology. And they were the only division with the task to look at how the human world is and to make sure that no troubles comes without them knowing.

As always, the dark, chilling room was quite as shinigamis walked around with things to deliver and do while some sat and watch the conditions of the human world for any signs of things out of the ordinary.

"Aahh, this job is boring," complained a shinigami. "Why do I have to be stock with this? All you do is star at the screen all day. Nothing happens!"

Suddenly, a red alarm went off within the room as red bots appeared on some parts of Japan.

"What's going on!" came Mayuri's voice as he ran into the room to see what was wrong. "What's happening?"

"Seems there are strange appearances in the human world, Taicho," reported a shinigami.

"Zoom in on the location and get me the details!" Mayuri ordered. "Are they Hollows acting up?"

The big screen zoomed in on the located to reveled…

"Is in Karakura town sir!"

"Karakura again?!" Mayuri yelled. "I thought we'd be done with that town!"

Then, the screen came on to reveal something unlike a hollow.

"W-what is that?"

"Are those-… zombies?"

Everyone stared at the screen full of zombie-like humans walking around and eating other souls.

"…Report this to the So-taicho!" Mayuri shouted, eyes still on the screen. He then turned back. "Now!" and a shinigami ran out to report.

Just as the taicho turn his head back, the zombies all disappeared as a slash of the wind cut through them like a scythe.

"T-Taicho!" called a shinigami. "Look!" Mayuri turned back to the screen to fine all the zombies disappeared into black smokes.

"What happened?!" he asked.

* * *

"Yama-Hii-ji-chan!" Sho shouted as he went up and hugged his great grandfather.

"Wow there, Sho," laughed Yamamoto as he hugged Sho and sat the little boy on his lap. Both of them laughed as Karin came it. "Karin." Yamamoto looked up to his smiling grand daughter.

"Oji-chan," she said.

Then, the door burst opened behind Karin as Chojiro rushed into the room, bowing to Karin as he passed her.

"So-taicho," he bowed. "Sorry to have interrupted you, but I have argent news to report."

"Hm?" Yamamoto moved up in his chair, his face now serious as he held Sho protectively.

Chojiro began to explain about what the 12th division found out and Sho stared at his mother as she stared back at him.

"Alright," Yamamoto said once Chojiro finished his report. "Gather both the taichos and fuku-taichos found a joint meeting. We need to clear this mess out before it spreads." Yamamoto stood up.

"Hai!" Chojiro bowed and walked out the room.

Yamamoto sat down on his chair once again. "So, how have you been my boy?" he asked happily, his mood now changed.

Sho smiled. "Great!" he answered as Karin came up to them.

* * *

Toshiro nodded at the Hell Butterfly on his finger as it flew off, its mission finished. He then stood up and went over to wake Rangiku.

"Matsumoto," he shook her form. "Matsumoto, wake up."

Rangiku lifted up her head a bit to fine her taicho standing in front of her.

"Hah," she said. "Taicho? What time is it?"

"Time to get up and get a move on. There's a taicho and fuku-taicho meeting down at the 1st division we all need to go to, now come on," Toshiro rushed her with a calm face on, as usual.

"Okay," Rangiku said quietly, still not fully awake yet.

Toshiro sighed before flash stepping away to the first division.

* * *

"TAICHO!" Ayaka yelled. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you."

Ichigo stopped and looked at his 7th seat. "Hah," he said. "What is it Ayaka? I'm kinda in a hurry right now."

Ayaka shook her head. "You're needed at a taicho and fuku-taicho's meeting, taicho. Kira-fuku-taicho already went on ahead since we couldn't fine you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Aya," Ichigo patted her on the head, a crazy smile on his lips. "Now I don't have to go to the trouble of chasing him down." And he flashed stepped away.

"Chase _who _down, Taicho?" questioned Ayaka, confused.

* * *

Toshiro waked into the room with Rangiku right behind him and they both took their places as they waited for the others to join them. Finally, Yamamoto walked into the now almost full room, Sho still in his arm as he carried him in, while his other hand held on to his cane. Karin walked behind them and Chojiro walked a few feet behind her.

Yamamoto and his group made their way to the head of the room.

"I see almost everyone is here," Yamamoto remarked as he looked around the room. "I expected Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fuku-taicho to be late, but not Kurosaki-taicho though…"

Kira stiffened up a bit.

"Kira-fuku-taicho, where is you're taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um…" Kira begin before feeling the intense reiatsu of his taicho, followed by Zaraki's own. "Here he comes now… with Zaraki-taicho right behind him…"

"And where Zaraki goes, Yachiru is bowed to follow," Isshin said.

And sure enough, Ichigo burst through the doors, still in his bankai form too on less.

"Toshiro!" he yelled out at the top of his lugs.

Toshiro opened his eyes and calmly looked to the pissed off Strawberry, who was glaring painful death at him as he made his way over.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro blankly nodded to the orange head teen.

"You," Ichigo pointed, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You… I'll kill you Toshiro!" and he dashed for the white haired captain with Zangetsu in his hand.

Toshiro ducked down and swiftly kicked Ichigo's legs, causing the orange haired boy to fall over and landed hard on his face.

Toshiro then got up and bushed himself off. "What's wrong with you now, Kurosaki?" he said, annoyed.

Just then, Zaraki burst into the room with Yachiru on his back.

"Ichigo, let's fight!" yelled the 11th Division captain.

"Yeah!" Yachiru cheered on behind his back.

"You…" Ichigo whispered darkly and got back everyone's attention. "You got my sister pregnant that's why!" Ichigo yelled out as he got up and went for Toshiro's head again.

Toshiro blocked Zangetsu with Hyourinmaru, still with a black look on his face.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled out happily.

"Shiro-chan!" Isshin and Kyoraku squeaked out together.

"Ohoh," Shinji whistled out, not noticing the dark oars around his fuku-taicho.

A big, red ticked mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead as he pushed Ichigo back.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?!" he yelled at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo pointed to Sho. "Him!" he said. "That's who I'm talking about! You got my sister pregnant and she gave birth to that boy, a copy of you, who calls her his mother!" Ichigo dashed at Toshiro again.

Toshiro dogged to the side and blocked Ichigo with Hyourinmaru again.

Isshin and the rest of the taichos and fuku-taichos in the room looked towards Sho in Yamamoto's arms.

"Hah," said Byakuya. "I see what you mean. He does look a lot like Hitsugaya-taicho, but younger…"

"And with deep, blue eyes," Renji added.

"Why thank you," Sho smiled brightly. "They're my mother's eyes, right Ka-san, Tou-san?" he looked to Karin and Toshiro, who was still trying to hold off Ichigo.

"Yep," Toshiro said through clinched teeth. "His mother's alright…" he then jumped away from Ichigo's blade and went into shikai, letting his chains wrapped itself around Ichigo and bond him up right then and there.

Ichigo straggled to get loss but found the chains tightening itself around him more.

Toshiro landed on his feet, his eyes closed as he pulled on the chains in his hands. "It's no use Kurosaki," he explained. "The more you try to fight it, the tighter it becomes. And the more energy you loss to it." He opened his eyes.

Ichigo glared at his smiling eyes.

"Cool yourself down for a bit," Toshiro instructed as he moved back into his place. "Be happy I didn't decide to freeze you instead." He glared up at Karin, who tried to hide herself behind Yamamoto, an innocent smile on her face.

"So, Taicho," Rangiku began from her place behind Toshiro.

"Hah?" Toshiro gazed back at her.

"Is Sho-chan really yours and Karin-chan's son?"

Toshiro's eyes opened wide as he stared up at Sho in Yamamoto's arms.

"Yama-hii-ji-chan!" Sho shouted happily as he hugged the older man.

Yamamoto smiled at the boy in his arms. "That's a good boy Sho."

"As you can see," Karin said from her place now beside Yamamoto. "Sho is actually Yamamoto-so-taicho's great grandson."

Everyone's eyes grew wide as their mouths dropped to the ground. They all turned their heads to look at the happy little family displayed before them. Yamamoto was smiling... **he** was _smiling_! And playing with the child who looks like he's _3_ in his arms!

"How-," Sui-Feng **(anyone know how to spell her name? Cause this is all I found from the Bleach Wiki)** began.

"That's not what we are here to talk about," Chojiro calmly said to everyone as he got back their attentions.

"Yes," Yamamoto agreed as his face turned back to being serious. "Everyone please get to your places. I would like to start now." He looked to Zaraki.

Zaraki cursed at not getting to fight Ichigo since Byakuya, Isshin and some others were holding him back, before going to his place beside Isshin and Jashiro. Toshiro pulled back on his chains and they all un wined themselves from Ichigo's body and moved back to their place as one chain from Toshiro's shikai before Hyourinmaru went back into his seal form again.

Once Ichigo was freed, he tried to make a dash at Toshiro again, but found himself to darned up to do so. "Wh-?" he questioned as he fell back on his butt, finding Zangetsu back in his seal form as well. "What happened? What did you do to me, Toshiro?!" he yelled up at the white haired teen taicho.

Toshiro cast his gaze over to the 3rd Division Taicho. "Nothing," he answered. "I just calmed you down a bit. Now get back to your place Kurosaki."

Ichigo refused to moved as he pointed up towards Sho. "**I will** once I find out why _that_ boy calls you and Karin Tou-san and Kaa-san!" he yelled back.

Toshiro sighed. "Like I told Matsumoto," he said broadly, "the reason for that is because it's a shorter version of our names. The only part that the boy can pronounced."

"Oh," Ichigo said before looking up to the boy again. " That make sense. Is he-? How old is he? And why is he and Karin even here?"

"He's 6," Toshiro answered before looking up to Yamamoto for the other answer to the question. "But why is he and Karin here anyways?"

"Because I want them here," Yamamoto plainly answered.

Toshiro shrugged. "You have your answers Kurosaki. Now get back to your place so we can get this over with and I can go back to doing those paperwork again."

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that's true?" Ichigo questioned. "You really didn't get-"

"Ichi-nii," Karin stepped up, "If I really was pregnant, you would've know! I would've showed the signs, right?"

"…That's true… but-!"

"No buts, get back to your place!" Karin shouted at him s he pointed towards Kira, who beside her, just to her right.

Ichigo gave up and crawled back to his place beside Unohana and karin, keeping a close eyes on her, Sho, and Toshiro.

"Alright then," Yamamoto said. "Now that that's over with, I would like to get started with this meeting."

"…" Ichigo stood up and glared sharply at the ever so calm Toshiro while Momo glared at Karin.

_'It's the same,' _she thought. _'Just like back then… just like when **she** was still alive…' _Momo then turned her gaze to Sho and narrowed her eyes. _'Great grandson hah...'_

"It would seem that some strange things have been appearing in Karakura town. something new that we know nothing about…" Yamamoto explained. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, please explain it to us."

Mayuri bowed and stepped up. "A new creature has appeared in Karakura town," he said. "I will show you what it was. please look at the screen projected up at the door."

Everyone turned their heads towards the doors and saw the newly installed screen lit up to life and a sceen appeared.

"Oh, what is that?" Unohana questioned.

"Is that-?" Nanao pointed.

"It looks to be that way. Now watch what happens next."

Then the wind cut the creatures and turned them all to black smoke and dust.

Three pairs of eyes narrowed at that scene.

_'It's him,'_ Karin thought without the hint of a drought in her voice.

"So, as you can see," Mayuri said once the video was over. "We have no idea what is going on and with our current technology."

"So you're saying that someone needs to go down to the Human world and fine out for us?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, and that is exactly what will happen," Yamamoto said. "Hitsugaya-taicho, since you've gone to the Human realm before, sacrificially Karakura town, you, your vise captain, and 3rd seat, Kurosaki Karin, shoal take others along with you to the human world to find out more about this as well as deal with the Hollows there. Bring those whom you want and thinks can handle it.

"Hai, So-taicho," Toshiro bowed, accepting the mission.

Yamamoto nodded and was about to dismiss everyone when-

"Wait!" Ichigo called out and everyone looked at him. "I want to go too. I lived in that town for 18 years. I know it best!"

"We would also like to go as well, Yamamoto-so-taicho," Renji and Rukia stepped up and bowed.

"Alright," Yamamoto said. "But that's it for the taichos and fuku-taichos going. You will be leaving immediately, dismiss!"

Everyone bowed and began to leave the room.

Ichigo glared at Toshiro as he made his way over to Karin and Sho, who Yamamoto now gave back to.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia pulled on him. "We have to get packed and be ready to leave! You can say what you want later! You've already pissed him off enough for one day! Now let's go!" She and Renji pulled him away. But before that…

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toshiro turned back. "What is it Abarai?" he asked with a blank face on as usual.

"Can Tatsuki come along?" he asked.

"...As long as she's helpful." And he turned back to walk towards Karin and Sho, who was now in Isshin's arms while said man adored the boy all over with Rangiku, again.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro called over as Karin now stood beside him in the almost empty room. "Let's go, we need to pack."

"Aahh, but Taicho…" Rangiku wined.

"You can play with him later, Ran-chan," Isshin smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be save in my care. Won't you Sho-kun?"

Sho smiled. "Hai, Goat Chin-ji-chan," he said cutely.

"Aaaahhhh," Isshin coned as he hugged the boy some more. "I wish you really are my grandson! Karin! Make him your son!"

Isshin's happy face came into contact with Karin's foot. "Shut up Goat Chin," she said as she took Sho into her arms. "He's coming with us too."

"What?" Isshin yelled out from his place on the ground.

"Really?" Sho asked Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded back with a small smile on his lips, his eyes warm.

"Yay!" cheered Rangiku and Sho as they left Isshin all alone in the meeting room, still flat faced on the floor with his butt sticking up.

* * *

***Story Questions:**

**Why is Gin alone, where are Killua and Kanako?**

**Any ideas who the new characters are? (Hint: from other animes (some))**

**What has Momo come to realize about Sho and who do you think she was talking about when she said that it was like when she was there? Who's this she Momo was refraining to? **

**Who was Karin talking about when she said 'It's him'?**

**Who was the one that got ride of the zombie like creatures?**

**~*~Review!~*~ for more chapters to come...**


	9. Back In Karakura

**Lots of review! :) You guys must've really wanted to know what'll happen in the human world hah?**

**NOTE: **_i might not be able to upload as fast anymore because i have to go to Thai temple every Sundays with my mom and i'm starting summer school soon, so please be patient with me and KEEP REVIEWING because i'll unload the chapter as soon as i can. though it just won't be as fast as usual. _

**Well, here's chapter 9**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

_Chapter 9:Coming Back To Karakura Town_

The shinigamis walked out of the senkaimo to appear in Urahara's large, desert-like basement.

"Wow," Sho said as he looked around from his place in between Karin, as he held on to her hand, and Ichigo, who was between him and Toshiro while Rangiku was to Toshiro's left. Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki fell behind them.

"Well this place hasn't changed at all," Tatsuki remarked as she too looked around while the doors closed behind them.

"Welcome back, everyone," came Urahara's cheerful greetings as he smiled at the little gathered group that just came out of the door.

"Urahara," Ichigo said.

Urahara walked up to Sho. "And who's this?" he asked.

Sho smiled. "Hi! I'm Sho, the new 7th seat of the 10th Division! Nice to meet you Urahara-jiji," he said to Urahara.

"Oh, I see," Urahara eyed Toshiro out of the corner of his eyes. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I had no idea-."

"Sho's not his son," Ichigo interrupted, annoyed. "We already made that clear in the meeting!" And he stormed off up stairs.

"...What's wrong with him?" Yuruichi questioned.

"Got his butt wood at the meeting yesterday," Renji answered. "Got anything to eat?" he asked Tessai.

"Hai," Tessai answered with a smiled. "Come, let us go talk up stairs." And the others went upstairs with Toshiro walking next to Karin with Sho in the middle and Rangiku to his other side, his eyes closed and a calm face on.

"Tech, Free Loader," Jinta said before walking with them, Ururu by his side.

Urahara watched them as he walked behind the four, half of his face hidden behind his fan.

"Hmm," said Urahara as he eyed Karin, Sho and Toshiro with wondering eyes.

* * *

Once everyone got up to the shop, they all sat themselves around the table. When Ichigo saw that Karin walked in with Toshiro, his eye twitched before he moved to sit himself on the left side of her while Toshiro plopped himself down on the right, his eyes still closed and a calm look on his face. Once he sat down, Toshiro opened his left eye and looked at Ichigo, who grinned his teeth at the smile that he was sure was in Toshiro's blue eyes.

'_Wait, blue?'_ Ichigo questioned in his head as he shook his head and looked again, this time to fine that Toshiro had both eyes opened and was instead looking at the smiling Sho, who was sitting on Karin's lap, as he eat his candy.

"Alright then, on to business now," said Urahara as he sat down in front of them. "I was already informed about what's happening and was told to make perpetrations for your arrivals. I have all you're gigaies ready for you. Even Sho, whose profile was sent to me before head." he looked at Sho eating cookies in Karin's lap. "I've also arranged your living arrangements as well. You well all be staying at the Kurosaki house-."

"It's still there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Isshin-san told me to keep the house in case things like this happened and a place to stay in the human world is needed."

"By the way, how did you cover up for us anyways?" Karin asked. "Did you erase their memories or something?"

"No! Of course not Karin-san," Urahara said. "That's too much work. No. All I did was told someone that Isshin-san moved away after finding out that all his children died. That he went into a depression! And you know how fast rumors speards."

Karin nodded as everyone eyed Rangiku, who was also eating cookies and feedinf some to the cute and adorable Sho.

"What?" she looked up, confused to fine everyone looking at her.

"Nothing," Karin said as she and everyone else looked away, her dark eyes closed.

"Depression hah?" Toshiro suddenly spoke up. "Hard to image it… Isshin-taicho in a depression…"

The others nodded in agreement.

"At any rate," Urahara continued. "Since it's been only about 10 years, and you all still look the same, something needs to be done in order to cover up for who you really are. So try not to get found out or run into old friends, alright?" Urahara smiled.

Karin frowned at the cocky shop keeper.

"Speaking of old friends," Tatsuki spoke up, "how's Orihime, Ishida, and Sado?"

Urahara smiled and hide behind his fan again.

"Inoue-san is now Ishida-san," he answered from behind his fan.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked.

Yuruichi nodded. "Been one for four years now," she said. "They also have a son Sho's age named Aoi."

"Sho's 6 years old, Yuruichi-sensei," Karin said.

"He is?" Yuruichi asked. "Oh, I forgot. Souls age differently then humans do…"

"Anyways," Urahara said. "Ishida-san is now working at the hospital with his father and his wife is a nurse there. Sado-san is still around. He's working at some factory right now. I believe a machine factory. He can work out there by lifting heavy stuff. Over all, they're fine, though they really do miss you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled a bit at that.

"Also, they still continue to watch over this town and its residence as you have done, Kurosaki-kun, Karin-san."

"That's good to know," Ichigo smiled warmly.

* * *

The grouped walked along the road in the hot summer air. They were now in their gigaies and where on their way to their new home. Their cover up was a family of orphans who came out of the orphanage to live their lives together with friends and start over, with Rangiku being the eldest of them all and taking care of them. They were all using the clink as a cover up for their jobs and where they get their money from as well.

In their gigias, all the girls where wearing some kind of dress. Rangiku had on a short green dress with an orange over coat fit for summer while Rukia wore a sleeveless sky blue long dress that reached her knees with a light brown sun hat on her head. Tatsuki wore a white shirt with a black short sleeve black coat over it and a short, brownish green shirt. She was not liking the high heels Urahara put her in as she had trouble walking, but Renji seemed to enjoyed it as he held her up by her elbow and walked with her with a wide smile on his face. Karin wore a black sundress that went down to her knees with flowers decorations on it. She two, like the rest, wore a high heel, but not as high, and had on a sun hat to hide herself from the burning sun.

"That crazy scientist," Tatsuki grumbled out. "I swear he did this for fun, dressing us up and down like this…"

Ichigo wore a black long pants and a blue shirt while Renji wore blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a sleeveless white vast on top, a white head bane on his head. Toshiro wore dark, blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the number 8 on it. Sho wore short jeans and a blue shirt with an orange hat on his head as Rangiku held onto him.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo said as they all stopped in front of the house. "Home sweet home."

Suddenly, the wind blew and knocked Karin's hat off her head.

"Oh," Karin said as she went after her hat.

A brown haired man picked it up. "Its this yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Karin answered the older looking man as she took it out of his hand. Once she touched the hat, Karin's head jerked back a bit, shocked.

"Be more careful next time," the man smiled as he went into the house next door to them.

Karin watched after him. "…Seems like we have new neighbors," she whispered as she put her hat back on.

"Karin," Toshiro called over, Sho now in his arms since Rangiku got tired of holding him.

"Coming!" Karin called over as she ran back to him and they both went into the house, but not before looking to the house next door first to fine the man hugging his wife happily.

* * *

"Okay, now for the sleeping arrangements," Ichigo said as they all sat down in the living room. "Karin, you and Rangiku-san will sleep in the same room together up stairs, in yours and Yuzu's old room."

"Sho's sleeping with us too," Karin said.

"…Fine," Ichigo gave in. "But he better not-."

"His's a 6 year old in the body of a 3 year old, Ichigo," Rukia said. "What can he do? Besides, I don't even think he knows about that stuff anyways! So don't put it into his head!" Rukia hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo shouted. "God damn it woman!"

"Tatsuki-nee and Renji," Karin continued for Ichigo, since he was now arguing with Rukia, "you guys take the guest room down stairs to the right. Toshiro, you sleep in Ichigo's old room and Sho will sometime be sleeping with you when he wants too."

Toshiro nodded.

"I get to sleep with both Tou-san and Ka-san?" Sho asked, his face lighting up.

"Says who?!" Ichigo shouted as he turned towards them. "Who said you'd sleep together?!"

"Don't ignore me Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as he hit him again and they got back to their fights.

"And Ichigo and Rukia-nee will take Goat Face's old room," Karin finished with a board look on her face.

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled out together as they both stopped their fights and turned their heads back to look at her.

"You heard me," Karin said. "There's no use in hiding it now anyways. Byakuya's not here and we won't tell." She eyed the now blushing couple.

"How did you-?" Ichigo asked.

"Please!" Karin looked up. "Like you could hind it forever. Besides Ichi-nii, you better make this count. I want someone to play with Sho soon." And she walked off into the kitchen with Sho in her arms, intending to put him to sleep since it was already noon, his nape time.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo yelled after her, a deep blush on his face as he looked back to the equally embarrassed Rukia.

"Hey, someone needs to go and buy some food for us here!" Karin shouted from the kitchen. "There's nothing in the refrigerator! And we need to eat people!"

"Let's go out and eat for today then," Renji suggested as Karin walked out of the kitchen.

"Right!" Rangiku clapped her hands together, a big smile on her face. "We can also go shopping for food and clothing later too!"

"Matsumoto," Toshiro warned as he glared at her.

Rangiku moved back a bit. "I-I won't get carried away Taicho," she said. "I promise."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine, but you're paying for them."

"Oh thank you Taicho." Rangiku hugged him.

"And when we get back, you're doing your own paperwork." Toshiro walked out.

"Taicho~!"

* * *

"Hai, let's go to this one guys!" Rangiku called over as she pointed to the restaurant in the back of hers.

"The 'Magic Mirror'?" Tatsuki said.

"Well, at lest it sells food," Renji shrugged as he walked in with Rangiku.

Tatsuki followed them. "I don't know…" she said as she walked in.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and shrugged before following them in.

Toshiro and Karin, who held Sho in her arms, looked up at the sign as it stared down at them before walking into the shop.

"Welcome!" came a man's voice as a man who looked like he was in high school, with black hair and eyes, greeted them. "How many are there today, guests?"

"8 people please," Ichigo answered.

"Of course, right this way please," the man with the man tag 'Yanagi Takachiho' on lead them into the shop and to two tables counted to each other and they sat down. He handed the black menu out for them all to view.

"Please take your time and once you're ready, just ring that bell and I'll be right with you," he explained before excusing himself with a bow and left, passing Karin and Toshiro by as he looked down at them with a smile on his handsome face.

As the gang decides what they want to eat, another group of people came in.

"Oh, welcome back everyone," Takachiho greeted the group that came it. "How was it?" he asked.

"Fine," Oz answered. "Uncle Minato and I finally finished it up. When I came, I ran in to them on my way here. Where's Takumi-nii?"

"In the kitchen, with Naomi," another black haired girl answered, coming up from behind Takachiho.

"Naomi-chan's here too, Hotaru-chan?" Oz asked with happiness in his voice.

Hotaru nodded her head.

"And Mitsukuni?" Kanako asked.

"He's still eating cake in the back room," Hotaru answered.

"Where's Killua and Honoka?" Takachiho asked as the others sat down and talked.

"Killua had to get back to finish his paperwork that he left behind and Honoka went with him to make sure that he doesn't slack off again," Kenric answered.

"And Zen?" came a voice from the kitchen door.

Karin looked up at the voice and turned her head towards it. She watched as Takumi stepped out of the kitchen door way.

"Where is that damn... man now?" he asked, holding himself back upon realizing that they had guest.

"He went back to give his report to Father," Kanako answered her eldest brother. "Also, he said for Gin to go see him later."

Rangiku stiffened at the mention of that name as memories of Ichimaru Gin came back to her and she looked down, sad.

Toshiro watched her from his place beside Sho and across from Ichigo.

* * *

The white fox in the back room with Mitsukuni nodded once he heard his order before leaving the dimension through the back doorway.

* * *

"Takumi-nii," Oz greeded his older brother.

Takumi nodded at his younger brother.

"So, Aniki," Kenric said. "Did Lucien finally show up?"

Takumi shook his head at his other younger brother.

"Not yet," he answered. "Anyways, you hungry?"

"Starving Aniki/Onii-chan," Kenric and Kanako said together.

Takumi smiled at them. "Food will be right out then." He then turned towards Karin and Toshiro, his eyes narrowing on the three; Karin, Toshiro and Sho as he walked over to stand behind Karin, who'd looked back at her menu again. "You guys ready to order yet?" he asked them.

"Yes, we'll take…" Rangiku began as she gave him the orders and Takachiho came and wrote them all down for them while Takumi went back into the kitchen to get started on the food with Naomi.

* * *

"Man that was good lunch," Renji said as he leaned back on the chair.

"Well, let's go," Ichigo said as he put away his wallet.

Everyone stood up and walked out.

"Come again," Takachiho bowed.

"We will," Rangiku waved at him with a smile on her face, "handsome."

Takachiho smiled awkwardly before looking back at everyone else.

Toshiro looked at Takumi, who looked back at him, out of the corner of his eyes. Takumi smiled as he looked to Sho before gesturing to Karin. Toshiro nodded his head.

* * *

"Shopping!" Rangiku screamed at the top of her lungs, as she looked at all the clothes on sell.

Toshiro sighed as he watched his 2nd in command go crazy over human world clothes as she dragged the other girls along, whom in turned grabbed onto their boyfriends as they got dragged on into the mess.

Karin looked over to him as she picked up some fruits and vegetables.

"I'm surprised," she suddenly said.

"Hah?" Toshiro turned back to her.

"That he didn't try to do anything to you, much less suffocate you to death with his water prison, that Water Dragon," Karin explained as she picked up some apples. "What some apples, Sho?" she looked at Sho.

"Watermelon!" Sho shouted happily as he pointed towards the watermelons.

"Okay, okay," Karin chuckled as she let Sho drag her towards the watermelons.

Toshiro smiled and walked off after them.

* * *

"Hah?" Ichigo suddenly looked up as he looked around. "Where's Karin?" he looked around again, this time going all the way around to 360. "And where's Toshiro? Toshiro!" he ran off to fine them as his brother instinct kicked it on full drive.

* * *

***Story Questions!:**

**1. Who is the Water Dragon Karin was taking about and why would he suffocate Toshiro to death?**

**2. Can you now guess who the 5th, 6th, and 7th Shikage-Death Shadow is now?**

**3. Why was Gin called to the Village? What does Zen want? **

**4. Does Toshiro and Karin know the people at the Magic Mirror?**

**5. What's Karin's relationship with Takumi? Why was she looking at him like at?**

**6. Why do you think Karin seemed shock when she touched the brown haired man and why did she, Sho, and Toshiro eyed him so?**

**7. You think Urahara will fine out about our little family of three?**

**8. can anyone guess which anime/manga Mitsukuni, Takumi, and Oz are from?**

**~*~ REVIEW~*~ I need 7 reviews for me to update thistime!:D **


	10. A Mid Night Visitor

**Slow review for that chapter... anyways, seems i'm not going to summer school after all. i think my parents forgot, or maybe it's because of my cold... oh well. as long as i don't have to go!**

**and since i'm so happy right now, i decided to update even though the review requirement was not met.**

**So here's chapter 10. **

**ENJOY!:D **

**and i expect 7 reviews for the new chapter to come out SEVEN! **

* * *

_Chapter 10: A Late Night Visitor_

"Nice going Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at the strawberry before her, her arms crossed and face looking angry. "You got us kicked out, are you happy now?!"

Ichigo looked down.

"Seriously, I can't believe you'd pulled out your zanpakuto in the middle of the store like that," said Renji.

"What was going through your head Ichigo?!" Tatsuki asked. "You don't just suddenly pull out a katana in the middle of a public place and try to kill someone with it. That's crazy!"

"But-!" Ichigo protested as he pointed towards the sitting Toshiro, who was putting ice on his bused head with Rangiku standing to his left and helping him while Karin, holding Sho in her arms, stood to his right. "He was _with_ my sister! And was all over her. You want me to just sit still and watch?"

"He was only hugging me as a thank you, Ichi-nii," said Karin. "He's just a child after all, and children carves love and attention, Ichigo. Or are you trying to tell me that you're a child too, since you keep doing this, hah?!"

"Wha-?" Ichigo began as he looked at his pissed off little sister.

"Next time you try and do something like this Ichigo, **think** first!" Rangiku yelled at him as she helped Toshiro. "Had Taicho not intercepted you and got kicked off to the side, you could've seriously hurt Karin-chan and Sho-kun!"

"It's a good thing that Hitsugaya-taicho was quick to think up of a plan and bind you down with those cloth," Rukia added. "Otherwise, you would've trarrorized the interior store!"

"Actually, those weren't my doing, Kuchiki," Toshiro spoke up. "That was Karin's."

"Hah?" The others looked at him.

"Her shikai, has that ability," Toshiro explained. "Mine are chains, hers are red and white cloth."

"Oh." Realization drowned into their eyes.

Karin and Toshiro looked at each other before looking down at Sho and remembered back to what happened.

**Flashback**

Toshiro walked up to Karin and Sho as they picked out a watermelon to take home.

"This one!" Sho shouted as he pointed to a watermelon. "It's the biggest one. I can eat a lot of it!"

"This one?" Toshiro pointed to the one Sho wanted. Sho nodded his head and Toshiro pulled it up and took the basket from Karin. He smiled at Sho after putting the big melon into the red basket.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized to Karin when he bombed into her from behind. "Oh, it's you again. Hello."

"Hello," Karin smiled. "Shopping for food with your family?" She looked behind him to his wife and child, a little brown haired girl of about 8.

The man gave her a big smiled. "Yes," he answered. "It's been mouths since I've come home, so the family's having a big dinner to celebrate my return. Now, if you'll excuse me." He bowed and left with his family.

Karin, Toshiro, and Sho looked on.

"They look happy," Karin whispered with sadness in her eyes.

"Okaa-san," Sho said and tried to comfort her by hugging her.

Karin smiled at her son's action. "Thanks Sho," she said as she held him up into her arms and let him hug her.

**"Toshiro!"** They heard a voice coming from behind Toshiro and they all looked towards it to find an angry Ichigo making his way over to them, Zangetsu in his bankai state in hand.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro said as he blocked them before Ichigo pushed him off to the side, casing him to crease into a stand and hit his head hard on it.

Ichigo was still coming strong for Sho in Karin's arms and Karin moved back a bit, holding Sho protectively, when, out of no where, a red and white cloth came out of tin air and bound Ichigo to his place as they tied themselves around him.

"Hey, wha-" said Ichigo as he watched the cloth slither up his body and tie him up.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro said as he got up, eyes hidden behind his bangs. "What **hell** are you doing?!" He shouted, his eyes now opened and seemed to be flashing blue as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to below freezing.

**End Flashback**

Karin sighed. _'Baka Ichigo,'_ she said in her head. _'He gave us away.'_

"Well, lets go back now," said Toshiro. "I think we have enough for one day."

And they all walked back home, not aware that a shadowy figure was watching them from the shadowed alleyway.

"So, the shinigamis have come, hah," said the figure before looking back to the crops of a dead woman on the floor. "Tech, I have to be more careful." And he left, leaving the messy body on the ground.

* * *

Up on top of a building, a black haired man stood, his black coat flopping in the hot, summer wind as his brown eyes, which almost seemed to flash red, watched as Karin, Sho, and Toshiro disappeared, a deep frown on his pale face before he turned away and left.

* * *

He was in an opened field of green, holding his zanpakuto in his hand. Then, he dashed at his victim, striking her head in the heart.

Suddenly, his eyes turned from cold to shock and sadness. "~," he whispered as he took his zanpakuto out and couat the black haired woman's, worried in his eyes.

"Let's not meet again in my next incarnation," said she with her usual warm smile as her deep, oceanic blue eyes looked up at him with wrath before she closed them and fell dead in his arms.

The man cried as he nodded, compelling himself to his lover's last dying wish.

Then scene changed from an opened field to a green forest as the man watched from the shadows as his lover once again took at blade delivered to her heart once again, but this time, it was her own zanpakuto used by another girl, who smiled at her victory. He watched as her blue eyes meet his deep green ones before she fell to the floor, dying in her own pool of blood once again.

Then, another scene changed, but this time, the woman was in a white hanfu as another man held her bloody figure up for him to see, a red sky in the black ground as the man smiled at his victory.

* * *

Toshiro quickly got up, sweating. "…A dream," he whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his heartbeat.

After a moment, Toshiro pulled the covers off and got up, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

He opened the door to Karin's room and walked in, sitting himself on her bedside as she watched her sleep, hugging their son in her arms. Toshiro smiled warmly as he bushed Karin's hair.

Karin moved a bit at the contact. "Toshiro," she whispered out as she opened her eyes.

Toshiro smiled. "Hey," she said.

"Um." Karin turned to look at him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you, is all," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Karin on the lips.

"Toshiro," Karin said, a blush on her face when he moved away and started kissing down her neck. "…Stop," she moored out after some time passed, her cloths now disoriented. "Rangiku and Sho are here… ah, and Ichigo is bound to come in to cheek soon…"

Toshiro frowned. "Fine," he said as he moved back and strained his cloths.

Karin watched him. "Bad dream?" she suddenly asked.

Toshiro stopped and looked away. "Yeah," he answered.

Karin got up. "It is about _that_ again?"

Toshiro nodded.

Karin smiled and brought her arms around to hug Toshiro from behind. "It's okay," she whispered to him warmly, her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. "That was in the past. It's not going to happen again."

Toshiro turned around. "But I let you-!" his eyes showed much sadness as he looked at the woman in front of him.

Karin put up a finger to hush Toshiro. She shook her head at him. "It's fine," she said, her deep blue eyes now looking at his green ones. "I was the one who asked you not to come. I was the one who said I didn't what to meet you in my next life. I was the one who took the blade, so it wasn't your fought that I died, Toshiro."

"But I couldn't... didn't do anything," Toshiro hugged Karin back. "I killed you, Karin. And I let you be killed right in front of me. I couldn't save you even though I'd vowed upon my entire soul existence to protect you." Toshiro's grip tightened.

Karin smiled up at him while Toshiro tried to fight back his tears. Karin kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Toshiro," she whispered. "You're doing everything to try and save me right now aren't you? You even used a forbidden spell too no less. I'm sorry I made you go through such things, Toshiro." Karin hugged him as Toshiro cried in her arms.

* * *

Toshiro closed the door behind him and looked back at it before pushing off and walking back to his own room. He sighed once he closed the door behind him. It was already 4 in the morning. He'd been in there for 2 hours and Ichigo didn't come by again after 1, which was lucky for him, because if he saw anything… Toshiro sighed and moved towards the window, opened it up before climbing out and up to the roof to see to his visitor.

"Hey old friend," greeted a male's voice once Toshiro got up to the top. "Long time no see."

Toshiro looked up and found, sitting on the roof with a sake bottle in his hand and some more around him, was a blond haired teen around Toshiro's age with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Rokudaime (6th)," Toshiro nodded. "Or should I call you Hiroki instead… many even your-."

"Would you like me to call you Jack then," Hiroki countered, a smile on his face.

"Hiroki it is," Toshiro whispered as he sat down next to the smiling blond. "What are you doing here, you canny fox?"

Hiroki laughed. "What? Can't I come and visit a friend who I haven't seen in a long time?" he patted Toshiro on the back.

Toshiro scrolled. "You saw me in the Village just 13 years ago."

"But that was 13 years ago, Toshiro!"

Toshiro sighed as he grabbed a bottle of sake. "You're actually here to see how Karin's doing, aren't you?" Toshiro asked as he poured himself a cup.

Hiroki laughed. "Hey, I haven't seen her far longer then you, you know. Beside, I missed her. She's my top student after all…"

Toshiro looked at him. "Is that the only excuse you can give me? Her being your top student?"

Hiroki smiled. "Okay, so many it's because she's my favorite baby cousin…"

"Aha." Toshiro closed his eyes and drink his sake.

"Oh lighten up, Toshiro!" Hiroki said. "Didn't you just go at it with my little sister? Gees."

Toshiro looked at him. "Sorry, but I'm not you, General Summer."

Hiroki smiled. "Okay, so what if that's true and you are my opposite? After you do something like that with the person you love, you should feel happy! Like your complete." He then opened his eyes and glared at Toshiro. "Or are you saying that you don't love Karin anymore, General Winter?"

Toshiro smiled a bit. "Ah, you're tails are showing, Hiroki."

"Hah?" Hiroki looked behind him to see that indeed, his tails were showing. Just as suddenly as they had appeared, the yellow fluffy fox-tails were gone like they'd never appeared, leaving no trace behind what so ever to be found. "Thanks."

"Yeah. What are friends for?"

"So, about Karin…" Hiroki looked at Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed. "I dreamt them again, Hiroki. Those dreams… those… _memories_…"

Hiroki looked at his friend sadly.

"But this time, I think I saw the future too, Hiroki. I didn't just see the past frozen in ice… I saw... a possibility…." Toshiro said.

"What was it?" Hiroki asked, moving closer.

"I saw… Karin dying again…" Toshiro answered. "But this time, she was going to be given to… given as a sacrifice for _his_ revival, Hiroki." Toshiro looked up and Hiroki once again saw the Toshiro that not many have seen. This Toshiro was broken; he was pale, sad, and lonely with no idea about what to do next.

"Toshiro," Hiroki went up and comforted his old friend. "It's okay. It's only one possibility right? Remember, the future can change."

"But what if it is true?" Toshiro asked. "What if-… what if Karin really _will_ become the final key-."

"She will not!" Hiroki yelled. "We'll protect her. It is the duty of the Heavenly Guardians to protect her, the last princess of Celestial. She won't die. The King won't have it. Knowing that genius uncle of mine, he won't just let his last daughter die like that. He won't give her up that easily… not after losing the queen…"

Toshiro nodded and Hiroki smiled. "You're right," Toshiro calmed down. "Thanks, Hiroki. What would I do without you, my friend?" Toshiro smiled at Hiroki.

"You'd be stock, that's for one," Hiroki said and they both laughed.

"...The moon's beautiful tonight," Hiroki remarked as he looked up to the full, blue moon. Toshiro also looked up. "It's going to be a new moon tomorrow."

Toshiro looked down. "I know,' he said.

"Last night was a red moon, tonight is a blue moon, and tomorrow is a new moon…" Hiroki looked towards the next house beside them. "He's not going to last long, that man."

"Yeah," Toshiro agreed. "He'll probably have to give in and hunt again soon. Most likely, it'll be during the new moon tomorrow." He took another cup of Kitsune sake.

Hiroki smiled. "This is what happens when you've been reviled by the Red Blood Stone. In order for one to maintain their body, one must hunt." Hiroki took a cup and drunk it down. "Aahh, it'll be a fun game to watch, won't you agree, Nanadaime (7th)?" he turned to look at Toshiro.

"…It would be…" Toshiro agreed. "If the one who holds the stone and is doing this was not the man I happened to have sealed away all those years ago, in a block of ice on top of the northern realm mountain…" Toshiro took another sip of his sake. "And had he not been after me and Karin… if it wasn't he who holds a grudge, then yes, it would be fun…"

Hiroki laughed. "You're still the same old Toshiro who's both my best friend and worst enemy alright, you slithery Ice Dragon."

"Speak for yourself, you trickery 9-tailed Kitsune (fox)," Toshiro said, his eyes closed as he took another sip of sake. "Good sake..."

Hiroki smiled. "Thanks! I brought your favorite!"

Toshiro smirked as he played with the sake in his cup by moving the cup back and forth. "Karin won't be able to stand it," he remarked.

Hiroki chuckled. "She may have the family blood, but she is still her mother's daughter," Hiroki said as he looked up at the night sky.

Toshiro chuckled. "Yeah. The only liqueurs she can hold in are plum and sakura sake... Plum, the divine fruit of Heaven..."

"... You know why he chose this time to take his revenge, right?" Hiroki asked as he gazed at Toshiro out of the corner of his eyes.

Toshiro sighed and looked up at the blue moon. "Yeah," he said. "It's summer after all. I'm weak during the summer... But Karin on the other hand." He smiled a bit.

Hiroki looked at Toshiro out of the corner of his eyes before taking anther bottle of strong sake. "She would be," Hiroki agreed, "if she isn't... as sick as she is right now..."

Toshiro looked down.

"Found the cure yet?" Hiroki asked.

Toshiro scoop his head. "No," he answered. "The only thing I can do to keep her by my side, is to freeze her in time..."

Hiroki looked at him. "...Oh look at the time!" Hiroki suddenly said as he took out a gold pocket watch from within his orange kimono. "It's already this late? I have to go, Toshiro. Clan meeting after this." He got up, turned into a yellow, medium sized 9 tailed fox and leaped away into the sky.

Toshiro watched after him as he flew off towards the moon._ 'A new moon hah,'_ he thought. _'That's the time that darkness consumes all...'_ Toshiro took out a sliver stringed necklace and looked at the blue crystal with a gold ring complete with a red gem in the middle, sealed inside it. _'Karin...'_

* * *

The 4th Shiakge walked into the dark meeting room and went up to the three other Shikages left.

"Is it done, Minato-nii?" ask the Shikage standing to the left as he stepped out of the shadow, his chocolate brown eyes on his older brother's form.

The blond haied man turned his blue gaze over to his younger, black haired, half brother and nodded his head.

"Yes Subaru," he answered the 13th Shikage. "The gate has been sealed Off. Oz went to Earth to meet up with the others already, and Killua is on his way back to finish up the paperwork he left behind, I believe, with Honoka and her father, the high general commander, Verius Zen, coming along as well."

The 1st Shikage suddenly roused from his throne at the head of the room. All the Shikages turned his way.

"Kazuya?" Minato questioned as Kazuya walked pass him. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Aniki," came Kazuya's plain words as he walked out. "I need to step out for a bit."

"...Where's he going all of a sudden?" Minato questioned as he watched after his younger brother's, in the body of a 13-year-old boy's, leaving form.

"Most likely," came other voice as an 11 year old boy with black hair and wearing big, round glasses over his gray eyes stepped out of the shadows, "to see Miyuna," said the 2nd Shikage.

"Eriol," Minato greeted his old friend.

* * *

Kazuya stood in the darkness of the Abyss, just outside the big, white gate. He put his hand on it and looked up, his eyes sad.

"Father," came a males' voice.

Kazuya turned his head towards the voice to find his 3rd son standing there, wearing a black cloak and holding onto his red scythe.

"Oz," Kazuya said to his son in the body of a 15 year old boy with Kazuya's blond hair, but his mother's, deep forest green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"My job? As the 9th Shikage, I'm task with watching over the affairs of the Abyss, remember?" Oz questioned.

"Oh, that right. I've been gone for so long that I've forgotten, sorry." Kazuya turned away.

"... Here to see mother again?"

"..."

"... I saw Karin today," Oz went on. "Sho's as cute as ever... Aniki talked with Toshiro for a bit."

"... I see," Kazuya said. "So the God of Winter is protecting her still... Good." He looked down with warm, sad eyes

"...Father, you know how to cure Karin, don't you?" Oz questioned his father, who appeared as though he was but a boy no older then 13. "Isn't that the reason why you disappeared? You went to fine a cure for Karin, right?"

Kazuya looked up with a sad smile on his face. "As long as the God of Winter continues to freeze Karin's time, everything will be fine," Kazuya said before he turned away and left.

"...Father," Oz watched after his disappearing father. "But Toshiro can't keep doing this forever..." he looked up at the big, white gate, his green eyes sad. "He can't keep Karin's soul from dying forever..."

* * *

**I reveled a lot in this chapter. So figured anything out yet? If not, then let me help you with... **

***Story**** Question time!**

**1. What did Karin mean when said said Ichigo gave them away.**

**2. Who do you think is the shadowy figure in the Alleyway? **

**3. Who do you think was the guy up on top of the building?**

**4. What do you think of Toshiro's dreams? What does it mean? **

**5. Any Idea why Hiroki called Toshiro 'Jack' and Toshiro called the blond 'Hiroki' when he had other names? (Hint, Toshiro controles ice and winter. Hiroki is a trickster fox, know any trickster god?)**

**6. What's Hiroki's relationship with Karin?**

**7. Who is Karin and Toshiro? (make a list if you have to)**

**8. What does Toshiro and Hiroki mean by 'hunt'?**

**9. What is the Red Blood Stone?**

**NOTE: If anyone what's me to do a charator profile and a family tree or something, then... **

**~*~REVIEW!~*~ S must be at lest 7 and up for a new chapter to come out. **


	11. Character Profile, Family Tree

**Since you seem confused, here's something to (HOPEFULLY) help you guys out **

**I'm sure you guys don't need everyone's profile, so I'll just give you the OC and guests from other anime/manga. **

* * *

Character Profile/Family Tree

_(I'm going in the order of their last names)_

* * *

***Name:** Ando Ryuji

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 15, but is actually 28

**Hair color: **Light Green

**Eye color:** Brown

**Relative:**

**Info: **Karin saved him and Umi from some bullies and befriended them years back. Ryuji died at the age of 7 because of his weak body and he was able to see spirits because his family were priests. He saved Umi and they came to the Academy to fine Karin.

* * *

***Name:** Akane

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 14, but is actually 21 years old

**Hair color:** red

**Eye color: **Light Green

**Relative:**

**Info:** Karin's friend in the academy with Leo. The 3rd division's 7th seat, under Ichigo.

* * *

***Name:** Asawa Kentaro

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 14, but is actually 24 years old

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

**Info:** He's Karin's friend from the human world. They met in Elementary school and Karin became friends with him. He was able to see spirits and had died at the age of 14, a mouth after Karin, from a Hollow attack on the soccer field. He went to the 56th district of Rukongai and came to fine Karin, who he seems to have a crush on. He became friends with Sho, Umi and Ryuji in the Academy.

* * *

***Name:** Mitsukuni

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 9-10

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Honey Brown

**Relative: **

**Info:** Mitsukuni is Naomi's partner and the Sandaime Shikage (3rd Death Shadow) who came to the 'Magic Mirro'.

* * *

***Name:** Eriol

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 11

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Gray eyes, wears a big, round glass even though he doesn't need it

**Relative:**

**Info:** Eriol is the 2nd Shikage and Minato's friend.

* * *

***Name:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Nicknames/Title** -Slithery Ice Dragon (Hiroki & Karin) -Cold, heartless bastard (Karin) -Cold and emotionless God Of Winter (Karin and Kazuya) -Dragon (Karin) -Snowflake (Karin)

-General Winter (Kazuya and Hiroki)

-Nanadaime Shikage-7th Death Shadow (Hiroki, Oz, & Kazuya)

-Jack, short for Jack Frost (Hiroki)

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks 16

**Hair Color: **White

**Eye Color:** Deep Green, but his eyes sometimes seems to flash blue

**Relative:**

-Ukitake Jushiro (Grandfather)

-Ichimaru Gin (Father)

-Rangiku Matsumoto (Mother)

-Killua (Little Brother)

-Kurosaki Karin (Wife)

-Shuichi (Sho) (Son)

**Info:** _(Since we already know who he is, I'll just tell the part that I made up)_ Toshiro gets blackmailed a lot by Karin so that she can get her way, and he seems to like it even though he complains about it. He's protective of Karin because he loves her passionately. He's also protective of Sho as well. Toshiro was Karin's first teacher and had trained her when they were in the human world. It seems that Toshiro killed Karin before and had watched her dead by other person's hands even though he'd vowed to protect her. He'd frozen her time so that her soul won't be distorted and she'd stay with him forever, but he is also trying to find a way to save her. Karin said that the two of them were connected and Toshiro said that if Karin dies, he'd die too, weather he wants to or not. Toshiro had sealed away the man who took the stone from the Abyss 5000 years ago, frozen on top a mountain in the Northern Realm. Toshiro wears a blue crystal in a sliver string around his neck. Inside the crystal is a gold ring with a red ruby in the middle of it.

* * *

***Name: **Ichimaru Gin

**Appearance:** Appears as a white fox

**Age:** Looks to be about 25

**Hair Color:** Sliver White

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Ukitake (Father)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Eldest Child)

-Killua (2nd son)

-Sho (Grandson)

**Info:** Gin appears in the form of a white fox and was called to the Village by Zen.

* * *

***Name:** Kanako

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 18-20 or so, but is really short

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Oz (3rd Brother)

-Naomi (Little sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

-Lucien (Older cousin)

**Info:** Kanako is Zen's partner.

* * *

***Name:** Kazuya

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 13

**Hair color:** Blond

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Relative:**

-Minato (Older Brother)

-Subaru (half Older Brother)

-Miyuna (Wife)

-Takumi (Eldest Child)

-Oz (3rd Son)

-Kanako (Daughter)

-Naomi (Daughter)

-Kenric (Son)

-Lucien (Nephew)

**Info:** Kazuya was there when Karin graduated and was the person standing at the white door when the girl inside it opened her eyes. Kazuya is the 1st Shikage and he had ordered for protection and something to be done in regards to the stone because he wants to protect his last child.

* * *

***Name:** Hotaru

**Appearance**

**Age:** looks like she's 14

**Hair Color:** long black hair pulled up into two ponytails, tied by white flowers

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

**Info:** Hotaru works at the Magic Mirror.

* * *

***Name:** Kurosaki Karin

**Nicknames/Titles**

-Little Hime/Hime (Momo, Ukitake, Chojiro)

-Phoenix (Toshiro)

-Last princess of Celestial (Hiroki)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Karin looks like she's 14 years old, but she's actually 24

**Hair Color:** long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, tied by a red and white ribbon

**Eye Color:** She has gray eyes, but they turned deep blue in chapter ten

**Relative:**

-Kurosaki family

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (husband)

-Shuichiro (Sho) (Son)

**Info:** _(Since we already know who she is, I'll just tell the part that I made up)_ Karin likes to blackmail Toshiro into getting what she wants, mostly using his paperwork to get him to come. In chapter 3, Toshiro said that Karin had 3 zanpakuto, but only told others that she had one, a red flame phoenix, which she had completely mastered how to use. She loves her son, Sho, very much, but sometimes can get violent with him. She gave birth to Sho at the age of 18. It seems that Karin appears similar to a girl who once lived in the Seireitei, who was called Little Hime. Karin had also told Toshiro that she didn't want to see him in her next incarnation when he'd killed her, these causing him to have to stand by and watch as she was killed by another and dead before him once again, under the full moon over the dark forest of _. It also seems that Karin cannot hold in her liqueur, only being able to drink plum and sakura sakes of Heaven. Hiroki had said that it was the Heavenly Guardians job to protect the Celestial Princesses and had called Karin one.

* * *

***Name:** Hiroki

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 16

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Relative:**

-Karin (Baby Cousin)

**Info:** Hiroki was the person who appeared at the beginning of chapter 8. He is also Toshiro's best friend and worst enemy, his opposite, General summer as well as the Rokudaime Shikage (6th Death Shadow). Hiroki was once Karin's teacher in one of her lives as well as being her older cousin. Hiroki is a 9-tailed yellow Kitsune (fox) and is a trickster.

* * *

***Name:** Minato

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 27

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Younger Brother)

-Lucien (Nephew)

-Subaru (Younger, Half Brother)

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

**Info:** Minato is the 4th Shikage and he went to the Abyss with oz to seal the gates.

* * *

***Name:** Lucien

**Appearance**

**Age:**

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown that sometimes seems red

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Uncle)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Father)

-Takumi (Cousin)

-Kanako (younger Cousin)

-Oz (Cousin)

-Kenric (younger Cousin)

-Naomi (younger Cousin)

**Info:** Lucien is the 12th Shikage who was supposed to have come to the Magic Mirror to help the others, but did not show up. He is also Kenric's partner.

* * *

***Name:** Subaru

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks like he's 16

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Younger, Half Brother)

-Minato (Older, Half Brother)

-Lucien (Son)

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

**Info:** Subaru is the 13th Shikage and he was the man standing in the graveyard, holding onto a white feather in his hands as he looks up at the red moon.

* * *

***Name:** Naomi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 12-13

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Older Cousin)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Older Sister)

-Oz (Older Brother)

-Kenric (Older Twin Brother)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Naomi is Mitsukuni's partner and was called Hydrangea-Shihime (Hydrangea is a type of flower and Shihime means Death Princess). She helps Takumi with the cooking at the Magic Mirror.

* * *

***Name:** Kenric

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be about 16-17

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Older Cousin)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Older Sister)

-Oz (Older 3rd Brother)

-Naomi (Younger Twin Sister)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Kenric is Lucien's partner and he uses a western style sword to fight, works at the Magic Mirror.

* * *

***Name:** Tamaya Umi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 13, but is actually 25

**Hair color: **Blue

**Eye color:** Blue

**Relative:**

**Info:** Umi died at the age of 13 and came to the Soul Society 5 years prior to her enrollment into the Shin o Academy with her friend and savoir, Ryuji, in order to find their friend and savoir, Karin. She had no powers before she died.

* * *

***Name:** Takumi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 18-19

**Hair color: **Blond

**Eye color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Cousin)

-Oz (Younger 3rd Brother)

-Kanako (Younger Sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

-Naomi (Younger sister)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Takumi is a lazy Water Dragon as will as the Hachidaime Shikage (8th Death Shadow). He is the cook at the restaurant the 'Magic Mirror' and was the one who sent the mail carriers called the Shigofumi, Letters of the Dead, to the 5th, 6th, and 7th Shikages to give them the black scroll.

* * *

***Name:** Leo

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be Karin's age, 14

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Green

**Relative:**

**Info:** Leo is Karin's friend in the Academy along with Akane. He is a shinigami of the Gotei 13.

* * *

***Name:** Verius Honoka

**Appearance**

**Age:** Appears to be the same age as Killua, 11

**Hair color:** Blond, pulled into two pigtails.

**Eye color**: Blue

**Relative:**

Zen (Father)

**Info**: She acted as Sho's aunt in the Soul Society. Honoka went with Killua, her partner, back to the Village to make sure that he does his paperwork.

* * *

***Name:** Verius Zen

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be in his mid twenties.

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Relative:**

**Honoka (Daughter)**

**Info:** Zen went back to the Village to give his report with his daughter and her partner, Killua, and had ordered for Gin to go and see him. He was the man with the large black scythe. Zen was called the High General Commander.

* * *

***Name:** Oz

**Nicknames/Titles**

-Rabbit (Mystery Man)

-Kyudaime (9th) Shikage (Death Shadow)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Appears to be 15

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Younger Sister)

-Naomi (Younger Sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Oz was told to seal the door to the Abyss and did so with his uncle, Minato's, help. Also, because Oz is the 9th Shikage, he is task with watching over the affairs of the Abyss. Oz also wields a red scythe as well.

* * *

***Name:** Yanagi Takachiho

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks like his about 17-18

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Black

**Relative:**

**Info:** He works as a waiter at the Magic Mirror.

* * *

***Name: **Miyuna

**Appearance**

**Age**: looks to be about 12-14

**Hair color:** Long black hair

**Eye color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Husband)

-Oz (3rd Son)

-Takumi (Eldest Child)

-Kenric (Son)

-Kanako (Daughter)

-Naomi (Daughter)

**Info:** She was the girl sealed inside the white gate down in the Abyss, bound by chains.

* * *

***Name: **Killua

**Appearance**

**Age**: looks to be an 11-year-old boy

**Hair color:** White

**Eye color:** Blue

**Relative:**

-Ichimaru Gin (Father)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Older Brother)

**Info:** Killua hates his job and is Honoka's partner. Killua returned with Honoka and her father, Zen to the village after getting ride of the zombies, in order to finish his paperwork.

* * *

***Name:** Zoldyck Sho (Hitsugaya Shuichiro)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Look 3, but is actually 6 years old

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Yamamoto (Great-grandfather)

-Granny (Great-grandmother)

-Haru (Great-grandmother)

-Ukitake Jushiro (Great-grandfather)

-Shiba Isshin (Grandfather)

-Ichimaru Gin (Grandfather)

-Matsumoto Rangiku (Grandmother)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Father)

-Killua (Uncle)

-Honoka (Aunt, by marriage)

-Kurosaki Karin (Mother)

-Kurosaki Ichigo (Uncle)

-Kurosaki Yuzu (Aunt)

**Info:** Sho is Karin and Toshiro's son. He was born and raised in the 1st district of Rukongai, living with his grandfather Gin, uncle Killua, aunt Honoka, and his two great grandmothers, Granny and Haru. He didn't get to see his parents again after his birth and he came to the Academy because he wanted to see them and his other family members again. Sho is smarter then he appears and knows well what was going on. He meets with his father often in his dreams and his father teaches him from there. His zanpakuto is an ice-snow type and he finished school in only three years time, just as his mother had. Sho was told many times by his parent to be careful of strangers. He became the 7th seat of the 10th division and went to the human world with the others (mostly because his parents didn't feel like leaving him in Soul Society or parting with him again). Sho calls Karin and Toshiro 'Ka-san' and 'Tou-san' because it's a shorter version of their names, but because it mean mom and dad, things can go a bit over the top if they don't explain it.

* * *

**Shocked, surprised?**

**Hopefully you guys learned something…**

**There are others OC/guests, but they're names have not been reveled yet, so I didn't put them in here, but when I do revel them, I'll make another profile that includes them and new information I've reveled.**

**You don't have to review for this one since it's not a chapter, but I still want 7 REVIEWS for a new one to come out!**


	12. A Hot Morning & An Outdoor Breakfast

**You guys are slow in reviewing. Just one word oils fine, just review! What is also hard about that...?**

**Here's Chapter 11, everyone! **

***NOTE: In this chapter, the date is July the 23 since summer vacation for Japan starts on July the 20th. And since Sho just finished the Academy... **

**Poor them, only having one mouth of summer and a lot of homework to go with it too. What's the point of summer anyways? **

**Anyways, enough of that. On with the story...**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

_Chapter 11: A Hot Morning And An Out Door Breakfast, Killua Returns_

_(Please read the *NOTE, it's important and part of the story. _

_A need-to-know to understand info for this story)_

Toshiro opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Toshiro," came Ichigo's voice from around the corner. "Where have you been?"

"Out patrolling," was Toshiro's answer as he rounded a corner to fine Rangiku setting up the table with Sho helping her.

Toshiro stopped dead the moment he saw her, eyes wide at the plates of food in her hands.

"Oh, hey Taicho!" greeted Rangiku. "Breakfast will be ready in a sec. Come on, sit down." She pulled out a chair for him to sit on the right side of Ichigo, who sat at one head of the table.

Toshiro's eye twisted as he sat down, his gaze never once leaving Rangiku's happy form as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oy, Kurosaki," he whispered to Ichigo.

"Hah?" Ichigo turned his way.

"Is this okay? Rangiku's cooking…"

"Ka-san cooked today, Tou-san," Sho informed him as he sat down in the middle of Toshiro and one empty chair.

Toshiro froze. "…The kitchen didn't blew up?" he questioned, not willing to touch the food in front of him as he pushed the plate of red curry away from him and looked towards the kitchen, half expecting fire and black smoke to come from it...

"Have a little more fate in me Toshiro!" came Karin's voice as she came out of the kiychen instead and sat on the empty seat to Sho's right. "Geez. That was way back then. I've improved, you know!"

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it... But to bad that day's never going to come..." Toshiro whispered out as he looked at the food and got up to pour himself a glass of water just as Tatsuki sat down next to Renji, who was next to Rukia, who was next to Ichigo, who was opposite to Rangiku as she sat at the other end of the long table.

Toshiro stood on the counter and watched as he took his water.

"Aren't you going to eat, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia questioned.

"…I am," he said as he put down his glass of water, pulled out a blow and began to make ice out of his hand.

"Okay then," Rukia said awkwardly as she turned back to her food.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the boy making ice.

"Are you planning on making an ice scorcher or something, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji questioned.

"Just in case…" Toshiro answered him in a whisper, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Okay…" said Renji. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Toshiro finished his work and turned his head to look back at the table as he waited while they all say, "Itadakimas~!" and began to eat.

_'3…2…1…'_ Toshiro counted down in his head.

Right on time, everyone's head began to turn red as smokes came out of their ears.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," they all screamed together as they opened their mouths and hot, red flames shoot out of it.

"Water, water, water, water!" shouted Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki and Rangiku as they all ran around the room to fine a glass of water.

Toshiro handed a glass he'd already made prepared to Rangiku as he watched Rukia slumped down in her chair.

"Can't... move," she said. "Numbed...Too… spicy…" and she died.

"Aaah! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he ran and gave her a glass of cold water and she opened her eyes back up again a few minutes later.

Rangiku drunk up, but just like everyone else, her face was still red. "Aaahhh!" she screamed. "It's still spicy! It's still-!" She was cut off short when an ice cub landed in her mouth and she and everyone else relaxed and cool down as their heating body dropped to the ground.

"Aaahhh," they all calmly said, a smile on their faces as they cooled down and melted.

"Ohishi~(Delicious)," Sho squeaked out as Toshiro turned his gaze back to the mother and son still sitting at the table, eating. "Seconds please!" he held out his plate to Karin.

"Okay," Karin chuckled as she took his plate and refilled it with a smile on her face.

The other's mouth dropped and the ice slide down their burning tongs as they watched while Toshiro sat a glass of water down for Karin and Sho.

"How-?" Ichigo began.

"How can they still eat that?!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Without burning up?!" Renji added.

"Are they still even humans?!" Rangiku finished as they all watched the two sit and eat like it was a normal meal.

"Ka-san's cooking is great!" Sho shouted.

"Yeah," Toshiro said, "if you want poison. And like I said, it's never going to happen..." He smiled sweetly at Karin, his eyes closed and looking almost like his father, Gin.

Karin glared at him. "You slithery Dragon," Karin muttered out angrily. _(One's a snake, and one's a dragon. Get it?)_

"Anyway," Toshiro continued. "You shouldn't eat too much of it Sho, it's not good for your stomach."

"Hmp," Karin huffed. "Eating spicy food is good for you and your heath, didn't you say that Toshiro?"

Toshiro watched from his place standing over Sho's head as Karin eat. His own words thrown right back at him, as expected of Karin to do such things to him. "...Yes," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I did say that, and it is. But not when it's _this_ spicy, Karin!"

"How… Are you guys still alive?!" Ichigo shouted.

The three looked towards the people on the ground.

"It's because Karin's element is fire," Toshiro explained. "The spicier it is, the hotter it becomes, the better for her."

"Then what about Sho?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro looked down at Sho. "He has ice-snow type, so, like me, his body temperature is colder then most and he can withstand the heat… but only to some extend though," Toshiro said as he took Sho's plate away.

"Aaahhh," Sho called after his cleaned plate of food. "Tou-san~!"

"Let's eat out again today," Toshiro simply said as he finished washing Sho's plate of food, along with the rest of the deadly plates, cleaning the table cleaned so that they didn't have eat the deadly, spicy poison again.

The others looked as each other. "Agreed," they all said and got up.

Ichigo looked back at Karin. "Karin," he said. "Next time you try to give us poison, don't!"

Karin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while Toshiro took her plate and cleaned it before following the others out.

* * *

"Hi!" Rangiku called out as she entered the restaurant, which was almost empty a side from having two tables filed with high school girls or single women. "We're back!"

"Welcome back," Takachiho greeted. "8 people again?"

"Yes, please," Rangiku said and Takachiho led they all to the same table once again.

Once seated, he handed them the menu while Takumi switched on the TV overhead as news came on.

"Damn that Lucien," he grumbled. "He's still not here yet. Does he want to make me go crazy with babysitting all these idiots?!"

"Now, now, Onii-sama," said the calm Naomi who sat next to her older sister, Kanako, and twin older brother, Kenric. "Calm down. I'm sure cousin Lucien will show up soon enough. He's probably just… busy, right now, right, Ken-nii?"

Kenric nodded his head. "Yeah, Aniki," he said. "Calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything if he doesn't show up."

Takumi glared at his younger brother while Hotaru, who was next to him, tried to drink her tea in peace.

"Naomi, where's Mitsukuni?" Takumi suddenly asked once he realized that the blond boy was missing.

"At the clan's meeting, Onii-sama," Naomi answered. "He is the head of the Haninozuka clan after all. So he had to attend the meeting at cousin Hiroki's mansion."

"Oh yeah," Takumi said. "Sometimes, I forget how capable he is. Even if he is older then me and is my sensei…"

"You have new orders, Takumi-san!" Takachiho called over.

"Okay," said Takumi as he got up and walked back into the kitchen. "Hey Nao, help me!"

"Coming!" Naomi called out as she got up and ran into the kitchen after her eldest brother.

"So you guys open at 7?" Rangiku asked Takachiho.

"Yes," he smiled. "We open from 7 in the morning to 9 at night, all weekend long, since it's summer."

"What do you mean by that?" Renji questioned.

"Some of us are still in school, you know?" Kenric said. "Hi, I'm Takizawa Kenric, nice to meet ya." He waved over.

"Since we're going to be seeing you more often now, might as well get to know each other," said Kanako as she put down her tea and moved a chess piece since she was playing a game with Oz. "I'm Kamisaki Kanako."

"You're still using that last name, Kanako-chan?" Oz questioned. Kanako looked up.

"Yeah," Kenric agreed. "Shouldn't it be Verius now, since you're married, Nee-chan?"

"I'm not changing it," Kanako flatly replied. "That man and I don't always get along, you know."

"True," Hotaru said. "Last time you two fought, you made a Zen's size shaped hole in the walls…"

"It took forever to fix that up," Takachiho added. "And I should know, I did it all. And all by myself too, no less."

The others smiled innocently at him as an apology.

"Order up!" Takumi called out sometime later.

Hotaru, Kenric, and Takachiho went and got the orders while Kanako and Oz resume their game of chess.

Takumi came out just in time to hear the TV report, "A body of a woman was found dead in a dark alleyway again today," said the newswoman. "The body seemed like it was cut up and ribbed out. The investigators said that some body parts are still missing and cannot be found…"

"Again hah?" Takumi said.

"Another dead and missing body parts case," Oz said as he moved his piece.

Kanako frowned at her older brother's move. "…Why is this family always full of genesis?" she whispered, frustrated as she made her final move.

"Checkmate," Oz said with a smile on his face. "I win!" he put hi hand in the air.

"So it's happened before?" Karin asked. She and Sho did not order any food since they'd already had some back at home, so they were now eating some sweets.

"Yep," Oz answered. "Are you guys new here?"

"We just moved in yesterday," Toshiro answered.

"Ah, no wonder why I haven't see you guys around," Takachiho said. "Or at school." He picked up the phone just then and took the to go orders.

"What's the point in going when it's already almost over?" Sho questioned, cutely eating his ice cream.

Just then, the door to the shop opened as the little gold bell on top rang and Killua crewed in, dead tried and all eyes went to his warn out form.

"Aahh," he ground out. "I hate paperwork. I hate my job." He crewed into a seat beside Oz. "How do you guys keep up with them all? I swear…"

"Okaa-san!" Honoka shouted as she ran up to hug her mother.

Takumi put down the phone and went back into the kitchen to cook the orders with Naomi once again.

"Honoka," kanako said as she embraced her daughter. "Welcome back, dear. Where's Zen?"

"Otou-san and Gin-san are still at the Village," Honoka answered as she took a seat next to her mother. "Grandfather disappeared again, so they had to wait for him to come back."

"Isn't he at the Namikaze Mansion for the clan's meeting with the rest of the clan heads?" Oz questioned.

"Aahh," Killua ground as he hit his head on the table. "Damn it, I forgot about that little meeting..."

"He should be," Takumi answered from the inside kitchen, cooking.

"You're happy you don't have to do that job anymore now, aren't you Aniki?" Kenric nagged Takumi.

Takumi smiled a bit as he flipped the rice up into the air.

"As lazy as always," Naomi muttered as she sighed at her eldest brother's laziness, calmness, and his go with the flow attitude that was much like their father's own.

"Are you alright, killua-kun?" Hotaru asked as she looked over at Killua's beaten form.

"He's fine," Honoka said. "Just had a little too much encounter with the forest, is all."

"Damn you woman," Killua whisered out as he glared at his blond partner, the deadly Boom Mistress. "You didn't have to kick me flying into the forest so hard and so many times, you know. It hurts when I come into contact with those hard ground and or trees damn it! And I hate Trees!"

"Only because it makes paper," Hotaru whispered before getting the to go orders ready.

"It's you're damn fort for not doing you're paperwork like you were srupossed to in the first place!" Honoka retorted. "Why can't you be more like you're older brother and finish your paperwork on time, Killua?"

"Now, now, no fighting in here, Honoka," Kanako said and Honoka put down the chair she was holding up to hit Killua with.

"Sorry," Honoka apologized as she put the chair back down.

"And be a work a holic like Aniki?" Killua shouted. "No way! I love the man, but that's just over kill!"

"Agreed," Karin muttered as she looked over to Toshiro.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "If Matsumoto does her paperwork, then I'll comply, Karin," Toshiro said as he siped his tea, his eyes closed and features calm and relaxed. "If people do their rightful work, then I won't have to be such a work a holic, as you all so puts it." Toshiro's ice cold gaze sharpened on Killua's form.

Killua stiffened and shivered at the sudden chill sent his way and dared not meet his older brother's ice-cold gaze.

"Aahh, but Taicho~" Rangiku wined.

Toshiro turned his gaze back to her and she closed her mouth. "Anyway, since it seems that all of us are finished now, let's go to Urahara's and give our report," Toshiro said, his eyes closed as he pulled out his wallet and gave his card to Hatoru, who came over to get it.

Hotaru took it to the counter and slide the card. Once finished, she handed it back to Toshiro and the group got up and left.

"Have a nice day," the staff members said to them. _'It's gonna be anything but nice,'_ all the staff, including karin, Toshiro, and Sho, thought.

* * *

***Story Questions Time!**

**1. Who is Mitsukuni and which anime/manga is he from?**

**2. Any idea who the 5th Shikage (Death Shadow) is? (Hint: he hates his job and paperwork!) **

**3. What do yo think will happen next as the gang make their way to Urahara's shop?**

**4. Any idea who Hiroki is and who he's related to? (Hint: he mentioned having a clan meeting in the morning and it was said that the meeting is at his-cousin Hiroki's- house, the Namizake clan... and Minato's dead...)**

**~*~REVIEW~*~ for more chapters to come... **


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Sorry i took a bit longer than usual to update. just had a lot to do, or wanted to do, so i kinda post on it for a bit. But i like the reviews for the last chapter by the way! it was quick! good job people. Keep reviewing. Keep them coming.**

**Oh and i'm thinking of making a family tree chart, but decides to do it later, after more things come to light. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, which might enlighten you on some topics and questions you may have, as well as, of course, raise more questions for you! Hehe...**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Trip Down Memory Lane **

"Oy, Toshiro," Karin called over to Toshiro, who was walking in front of her, Ichigo off to the side and in between them, closely watching them while holding Rukia in his arms. Sho was eating ice cream and had one hand connected to Karin's as she held him so that he won't get lost, Rangiku squealing off to the side at his cuteness.

"Hm?" Toshiro asked, not looking back at her as he walked in front of everyone, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"How long do you think it'll be?"

Toshiro stopped walking and opened his eyes as he looked up to the sunny, blue sky.

"Judging by the looks of it, I'd say at lest about 5 minutes, maybe less." And he closed his eyes and continued the walk once again.

Karin nodded before looking down at Sho, who was making a mess of his face and shirt as he eat his vanilla ice cream. Karin smiled as she pulled out a white cloth, with a red tsubali flower embloed to the side of it on it, from her left jean pocket and bent down to whip his face with it.

Once his face was cleaned, Sho smiled brightly at his mother, showing her his ever sparkling white teeth before he began to eat again, but this time with more care so as to not make his mother have to pouch him for being careless.

5 minutes later, Toshiro stopped, causing the others to also come to a stop as they all ether bumped into him, or his out straightedge arm, which held them back from going on any farter than that. Toshiro had his eyes opened and focused on the ground in front of him as if expecting something to jump out of it any minute now, his face serious.

"Taicho?" Rangiku asked as she watched Toshiro staring holes into the ground before them.

"What gives Toshiro?" questioned Ichigo. "Why'd you stop us?"

Karin held tightly onto Sho as she too, looked at the ground before them.

Sho looked up at his mother confused before looking where she and his father were looking, and dropped his ice cream just as crimson red magic circles appeared on the ground in front of them, opening a black hole in the middle of it as out came the zombies from earlier.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo and Renji shouted out together as everyone got out of their gigais and drew their zanpakutos.

"Where'd they come from?" Renji questioned.

"Weren't you or were you not paying any attention to any of this at all, red head?" Tatsuki asked as she took out her zanpakuto and made for the zombies. "They came out of those red circles on the ground."

The gang began to cut down their enemies, but Karin was doubled over and hand her hands on her head, looking as if she was in so much pain.

"Ka-san?" Sho questioned her, worried as he tried to touch her in hopes that it'll help ease the pain.

Karin opened her eyes and looked at her son with warmth in her eyes. "I'm okay, Sho," she said, before closing her eyes again and covering her ears.

Sho didn't look convinced as he looked to Toshiro, who stared right back at him. The two of them nodded and Sho took out his own zanpakuto and held it in front of him for protection. He took out any zombies that came their way.

The closer the zombies came to Karin, the more she covered her ears in pain.

"Karin, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he fought off another zombie.

"Yeah," Karin answered, still in pain. "Just… just a bit more…"

Toshio looked at her again before finishing off his target.

"What are they saying?" Toshiro questioned her. the others, besides Sho (who already knew about Karin's powers), looked at Toshiro in confusion.

"…Help," Karin answered. "They want help. They didn't want to be turned. Well, some of them didn't anyways… Seems that they've already moved on, but was forced to come back. Ah!" Karin winched at the sheered pain in her head. She then dubbled over and passed out.

"Ka-san!" Sho shouted as he ran to her.

"Karin!" Ichigo also shouted and ran to the fallen Karin, slipping her out of Sho's embrace, causing the boy to frown at the older man's actions before meeting his father's blue eyes.

Toshiro stared at his son in warning before turning back and decided to finally finish off the zombies so that Karin won't have to suffer anymore. He took a deep breath before releasing his shikai.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru," Toshiro chanted under his breath as he released his shikia, causing his zanpakuto to change and for the sky to have turned cloudy dark around them as ice began to fall from the heavens. Toshiro then froze all the zombies before cutting all of them up with one, single slash right through the middle.

"Wow," Sho whispered, dazzled by what he'd seen. _'Okaa-san was right,' _he though in amazement. _'Otou-san's powers are also so cold and deadly, yet beautiful at the same time, while Okaa-san's on the other hand, is just a mess of red blood everywhere.'_ Sho sweet dropped and sighed at that though of that as a picture of his mother all covered in red and the blood of her enemies scattered around her forms from way back into the past came to mind.

He'd snapped out of it when Toshiro patted him on the head; bring Sho out of his thoughts as he looked up at his father.

"She may always be found truanted and covered in red blood, but that doesn't mean it's not beautiful," Toshiro whispered to his son, eyes still on Karin's form in Ichigo's arms.

Sho smiled up at his father before Toshiro took his hand away and they both walked to Ichigo, who still held Karin's pale and fragile body in his arms, everyone looking worried for Karin's safety and heath.

Toshiro scrolled once he got a better look at Karin's form.

"Let's take her back to Urahara's," Toshiro ordered as he and Sho started walking towards the shop.

Ichigo and the others caught up to him.

"Wait Toshiro!" Ichigo called after him.

Toshiro stopped and turned his head back to them, looking board as his arms was once again crossed over his chest in the manner of an old man.

Ichigo and the others caught up to him. "What's going on, Toshiro?" Ichigo demanded. "What's wrong with Karin? What's her powers?"

"Yeah Taicho," Rangiku added in. "Because Karin-chan graduated earlier and with special reasons, no one besides you seems to know the ture extent of her powers, Taicho, since you've trained her yourself, and in secret too no less." She smiled shying as she looked down at Sho, who was next to Toshiro, a glint in her eyes.

Toshiro ignored that last little part of her words and stared at them for a moment before turning back around again, and Sho saw him close his eyes to try and calm himself down from all these stress.

"I'll explain it once we get to Urahara's," Toshiro answered before heading out once again.

Sho looked up at his father's calm face as the man tried to fine peace within himself. _'I **so** don't ever want to take your job after you, Old Man,'_ said Sho. _'Definitely not looking forward to it, **ever.'**_

_'Well too bad,'_ Toshiro said back. _'You're the only one who's powers can hold up to mind when counted. And because your the only one among your siblings to have your hair tuenrd from black to snow white minutes after you were born. Not to mention, that blood that flows in your vein, the one the is for eternally and not exactly genetic...' _

_'You mean when my emotions goes down Hell's lane and I loss control, do they listen to me and obey my words and orders,'_ Sho pointed out. _'also, I never asked for this cursed blood! Now, because of it, no matter how many times I've diesd and get reincarnated or reborn, it's always into the same, god damn insane Family!'_

Toshiro sighed and looked down at Sho, a small smile on the corner of his lips as his eyes sparked._ 'Well, none of us really ever asked for it ether, or has a chose it it for that matter. All it is is because of the fact of how we were first created and given life when the Universe came to be. Just be happy that you're not that high up in it.'_

Sho Chuckled._ 'Yeah, like you, who has so much paperwork to worry over, trying to finish it on time, and others to worry about, being so high up and in the top 7 too no less, heck even the top 5! Way a go Dad!'_

Toshiro sighed and gazed his eyes away._ 'Very funny. But yeah, well. It has it's draw backs... Anyways,' _he looked back at Sho again._ 'Like it or not, it's a yeah well, welcome to the Family, welcome to the Madness all over again...And I meant when you need it most will your powers work for you.'_

Sho let out a chuckled at that._ 'Well then, where was it when I found myself in terrible troubles and got myself **killed**? Where was it when I most needed it to save my **life**, Old Man?'_

_'…I blame that gene on your mother. She's the one connected to the family, being a direct decedent and all that...'_ Toshiro tuned and stared off to the sky. _'And to think, the first time you came to life, she kicked me for it saying that you weren't our son! Now look at you!'_ Sho chucked at that. _'I mean really, I know I pulled you out and suffered from her beatings for it, and I damn well know that she'll never betray me, not without me knowing about it anyways, or for a good cause. But really? My _clone _of all things? And I took a _pounding_ for it!'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I'm an unwanted child. I get it.' _Sho looked off to the side.

Toshiro turned his gaze to his son and Sho met his sometime later, hummer in his eyes.

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes again. _'Yep, defiantly from your mothers' side of the family all right. That glint in your eyes that Hiroki always gaves off whenever he's being his usual trickster self. Truly, the god of Kitsunes indeed, that Namikaze prodigy…' _

Sho happily smiled. _'I do love my uncle!'_

Toshiro looked up at the sky once again. _'Yeah. You and your mother both, my boy,'_ he said as he remembered back the old times. _'You and your mother both.'_

'_Ya still sore on that topic dad?'_ Sho questioned.

'_Don't talk to me in that kind of langue, mister.'_ Toshiro glared at the boy.

Sho backed off a bit. "Well, I'm just saying, you're not so innocent in that category ether, Old Man," Sho said out loud, a bit too scared of Toshiro to have relied that they still had audiences around them and that he'd just spoken those words out loud for them all to hear. But Sho was too scared of pissing off his father at that moment to have realized his mistakes. Everyone knows that his father's beatings were worse than his mother's when counted. Her's were only life lessons, his was down right damn torture! Scaring you for life! Everyone knows that the kind ones are always usually the ones most feared duel to their brains working better. And as his mother always says, not everything is as it seems. Not matter how beautiful, fragile and harmless the rose may appear, it still has thrones. It's up to you to realized it and avoid it, or fall right into it. That's why she says it's better to be with people who doesn't have hidden agendas and put up fake kindness and smiles. And because of that, his father is so feared by all. And he should know, having seen it happen before with that Shigofumi boy and the King of Hell all those years ago. Hell had litterly frozen over that damn day. That damn _wedding_ day... The screams could still be heard ringing through the darkest corners of Hell even to today... Sho shuddered that those memories. His father may be called the cold and emotionless god of ice and winter, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel things. He only keeps them in, barring them deep within himself. And only somethings to close to his heart for comfort could get him to snap or set him off the bars. For example, Mom. And when he snaps, he really snaps. No one can escape him once he's been set off. And Sho doesn't what to see that happening again or experience it again, that kind of terror, ever. Especially not when it's directed at him.

"What was that, Sho-kun?" Rangiku asked from her place right beside him.

Sho closed his eyes to calm himself and relax a bit. "Nothing, Rangiku-san," he said in a calm and childish tone, or as cute and childish as he can mange at the moment, having just had those _kinds_ of conversations. "Nothing at all. Just thinking back to my Old Man, is all."

"Oh, about?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

**"Matsumoto,"** Toshiro warmed as he glared at her from out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay Taicho," Sho happily spoke up.

Toshiro's mouth twitched in irritation and clinched his fist together tighter so as to not hit the boy like how his mother tended to be with him whenever he stepped out of line. That was Karin's thing, not his. She was the wild princess who's always covered in red, be it her own clothings or blood of her own or her enemies, she has it all. He on the other hand… Toshiro sighed in defeat.

Sho smiled and started telling Rangiku about what was on his mind, with Toshiro watching and listing to them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well you see," Sho began. "Both my parents had fallen in love before they'd met each other. My mother's love was unrequired since it was her own older cousin and teacher that she was in love with, and she knew that he'd only ever see her as his baby cousin/sister. Always a child and never a grown woman who fully understood the cruelties of the world, even as she was growing up, in his eyes. My father on the other hand, also fell in love with a woman who betrayed him, causing him to suffer tremendously because of it."

"Ohh, this is interesting!" Rangiku squealed.

"Such a story!" Rukia joined in.

"Can you tell us more, please?" the two begged the younger boy with pleading eyes.

Sho sweet dropped and smiled awkwardly. "Of course," he said.

"How did the woman betray him?" Tatsuki suddenly asked.

Sho looked down, sad. "She used him," he answered. "Knowing all too well that he loved him, she'd used him and his feelings for her to get what she'd wanted. And once she was done with him, she threw him away, not knowing that he was going to proposed that day and that he was finally going to tell her everything about him."

"Everything about him?" Tatsuki questioned as they finally got to the shop and walked in.

Sho nodded his head. "Hai," he said.

"Hello everyone!" Urahara greeted them happily before feeling the tight atmosphere around the little group of soul reapers and seeing Karin's pale form in Ichigo's arms. His smile turned into a frown as he shut his fan. "What happened?"

"We got attacked and Karin suddenly fell," Ichigo explained, glaring at Toshiro. "Apparently, she can _hear_ the voices of those zombies and Toshiro, who knew about it since he'd been her _secret_ teacher for all those years, didn't bother to tell us anything about it!"

Toshiro opened his eyes and glared right back at the boy. "The only reason why I didn't say anything was because no one asked and Karin had wanted it that way," he explained himself before walking into the room. "Once Karin wakes up, she'll tell us what she can. Then we'll report in with the So-taicho and the other captains. Until then, I'll explain what I can to you about Karin's ability, the one she'd shown today anyways." Toshiro looked pointedly at Ichigo.

"…Fine!" Ichigo huffed before walking in and laid Karin down on a futon that Urahara had Tenssei prepare for her while the others sat down at the table.

"So, Hitsugaya-taicho," said Urahara. "About Karin-chan's ability…"

"Right," Toshiro closed his eyes. "Karin has the ability to hear the voices of the hollows and others, even spirits in need of help. No matter how far away they are, Karin can tell and can hear them. She can even _feel_ them. Feel when one's coming way before it appears."

"That's an interesting ability," Urahara hind his face behind his fan. "Anything else we should know about, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"…As of right now? No."

"Why you!" Ichigo got up and made to pouch Toshiro when Rukia and Renji stopped him.

"Sit Ichigo!" Rukia commanded. "You've already done enough!"

"Yeah, after all of what Hitsugaya-taicho did so far, I don't think you should piss him off anymore, Ichigo," Renji added.

"One incident at the supermarket was enough, thanks," Tatsuki finished.

"Tsk," Ichigo tsiked before sitting down, though still glaring at the ever so calm Toshiro, who's eyes were now closed.

"Supermarket?" Yuruichi questioned. "Do I want to know?"

"This idiot tried to attack an innocent child with his zanpakuto, out in public, just because he looked like he was feeling his baby sister up and down!" Renji explained, pointing to the idiot in the story; Ichigo.

"Hey, I had every right to!" Ichigo shouted back and pointed to Sho. "He was hugging her and he," points to Toshiro, "was with them! It's already enough that the boy looks like Toshiro and calls him and my little sister, 'To-san' and 'Ka-san'! Seeing that just made the family bill complete!" Urahara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia kicked him with her foot. "Karin-chan already explained to us why it's not possible! She really couldn't have been pregnant without us knowing! And for a boy Sho's age to use abbreviation for namse is totally conman!"

"Not when the boy's a child genies too, Rukia!" Ichigo argued. "For all I know, Toshiro, who was said to also be a child prodigy himself, could have come up with some kind of trick to hind Karin's pregnancy from us! The two of them are in the same division and he even trained her secretly and had asked for Karin to be in his division himself too! Also, the boy looks just like Toshiro and calls then 'To-san' and Karin 'Ka-san', and they _knew_ each other! Not only that, but the boy's a prodigy too! Isn't that just strange to you guys?"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia had had enough of this and decided to make him shut up himself. "Besides, Sho-kun is Yamamoto-so-taicho's great-grandson! Ether Karin-chan has to be his grand daughter, which we all know is not the case since she is your sister and a Ishiba, or Hitsugaya-taicho would have to be it then! But since he grew up in Rukongai since childhood and lived with Hinamori-fuku-taicho and their Granny, that can't be so!"

"Yeah, and where's the grandfather then, aha?" Rukia and the others stopped their fights. "Well?"

"Am," Rukia looked down trying to think up of something to say to that.

"Yamamoto-so-taicho only has a grand daughter," Urahara spoke up.

The others looked at him. "Really?" they all asked all at once, shocked at the new discovery.

"Yes." Urahara nodded his head.

"Then how come we didn't know about her?" Rukia asked and the others nodded in agreement.

Urahara looked down to Yuruichi, in her cat form, in his lap, sadness in both their eyes.

"Because… she died. A very long time ago. Or so it was thought since no one was able to locate her body. Only fining some blood on the grounds of Rukongai's northern forest as well as a report that she'd come to that place to meet someone. Also, since her zanpakuto, the giant white snake of resurrection, Hanae, was broken into pieces on the ground…" Toshiro put down his cup of tea then, also showing sadness in his hazed, deep green eyes as he remembered back to that night. No one else, besides Sho, who watched out of the corner of his eyes, noticed it as all their attentions were on Urahara. Urahara then turned his gaze towards Sho, who was sitting next to Karin and holding on to her pale hand, having his back turned to them, but having heard them none the less. "But now…"

"…Correct," Sho said ashe closed his eyes and let go of karin's hand. "She is my mother." He turned towards them, showing his deep, blue eyes to them. The eyes that belonged to his mother.

"How?" Yuruichi asked.

"…Her zanpakuto is one of resurrection, remember?"

"But is was broken-!" Urahara protested.

"Into pieces, yes," Sho interrupted, his eyes closing. "And that's how she saves her Mistress. By braking into pieces so that the person there can save her."

"Person?" Rangiku questioned. "You mean…?"

"My father," Sho answered. "Would you like to hear more of that story?"

"Story?" Urahara asked.

Sho nodded his head.

"Yeah," Tatsuki answered. "Sho was just telling us the story of how his parents met when we were on our way here after the attack. He was just telling us how his mother was in love with her own older cousin and teacher, who only saw her as a child whom he cares deeply for, and nothing more."

"While Sho-kun's poor father was used like a tool because of his love for the wrong woman," Rangiku continued. "His first love." Rangiku looked down, sad as she remembered her own first love. _'Gin,'_ she thought sadly as memories of the man she'd so loved and admired for so long came back to her. _'Why can't I forget you…'_

"Everyone learns form their mistakes," Karin whispered as she slowly got up. "There is no ending to learning and knowledge. No matter how wise and old you've become, you'll always make some kind of mistakes, since no one is truly perfect in this world."

Everyone turned towards her and Ichigo quickly made his way over to help her up while Toshiro had to force himself to stay in his place, an action which had not gone unnoticed by the shopkeeper, who smiled behind his fan before looking at the other white boy in front of him. _'Hmm,'_ he though as he saw the boy sit himself beside Karin.

"Karin, are you okay now?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Karin answered, colors now back on her face. She then looked towards Toshiro, who had his eyes closed and was sipping his tea.

"Oh good," Rangiku breathed with relive. "You had us all worried there."

Karin smiled at the woman. "Sorry."

"So what did you hear, Karin?" Toshiro asked.

Karin smiled wickedly at him. "You'll know it along with everyone else, _Taicho._"

Right on cue, a hell butterfly flew in and projected an image of the meeting room, with everyone in it, on the back wall. Something new the 12th Division had invented. Using the Hell Butterflies to spy. All the more reasons why they now had to be more careful and why Toshiro is so stressed out over this.

Erasing people's memories were fine, but, just as Urahara had said, erasing an entire group of millions were not. That's way too much work and a waist of energy. Not to mention, the paperwork that comes after it… who the heck invented this kind of thing anyways?! Why the damn hell did everything have to come with the damn dreaded paperwork?! One cannot ever hope to escaped from, even after death they still follow and hunt you in your sleeps!

Everyone turned their attention to the screen and the meeting began.

'_This is going to be just greet,'_ Toshiro thought. _'I curse the damn day I got talked into creating that damn resurrection stone with the other Shikages!'_

* * *

**Story Question Time!:D**

**1. Anyone thinking that Toshiro and Sho did that on peruse, waiting untile Karin was done to kill all the zombies?**

**2. What does Karin mean when she said that they were 'forced to come back' even though 'they've already moved on'?**

**3. Why did Karin looks so pale after the fight?**

**4. What are Karin's other powers?**

**5. what cursed blood is Toshiro talking about that's not genetic?**

**6. What's the wedding day when Hell froze over, any ideas? (Hint Wedding of the King of Hell. Karin was mentioned)**

**7. Who was Karin's and Toshiro's first love?**

**8. What does Sho mean when he said that Toshiro 'was finally going to tell her everything about him'?**

**9. Who is Yamamoto's granddaughter, resurrected? **

**~*~ANSWER AND REVIEW~*~ you might just have it right. **


	14. A Helping Hand From A Not So Stranger

_Chapter 13: A Helping Hand From A Not so Stranger Stranger _

"Well, Isshin-san?" questioned Urahara as he sat alone with Yuruichi, in her cat form, in the dark room of his shop, in front of the big screen that the Hell Butterfly was able to make.

Shiba Isshin put down the red and gold cloth on his nightstand and turned towards the screen in his room to face Urahara and Yuruichi, his eyes sad.

"Do you think it's possible?" Urahara continued.

"Sho-kun confirmed that Hime is his actual mother. Meaning she is still alive… somewhere, correct, Urahara?" Isshin asked.

"Hai," Urahara replied in his serious tone of voice.

Isshin looked down at the cloth once again, his browns frowning. "Then who," he whispered as he remembered back to that day, "is 'Karin'?"

**Flashback**

"Please Isshin-san. Protect her. Raise her as your own and keep her safe. Please, take care of Karin-hime-sama for me," the white haired man begged in front of the Kurosaki cline, his white Kimono soaked in red and wet from the pouring rain as he held up the tiny bundle up to the sock Isshin.

Isshin and Masaki had just come from the hospital after Masaki got released. Yuzu was now asleep in her cab with Ichigo watching over her when a knock came from the door and Isshin had gone to open it only to fine a bleeding white haired man outside in the pouring rain, holding a red and gold bundle in his arms. The man's green eyes showed pain, sadness, grief and misery as he held up the tine bundle in his arms to Isshin, his strength soon to run out.

The white haired man soon collapsed to the ground and Isshin quickly ran to help him, but he'd only shoved the royal bundle into Isshin's arms.

"Please..." he whispered out in a rasped voice one last time. "Keep Hime safe."

Isshin looked down into the bundle to fine a tiny baby opening her eyes from her slumber and looked up at him with her mysterious deep blue eyes. She stared right into Isshin's eyes as if conciliating him before she reached up and giggled. At that moment, Isshin found himself falling in love with the child even more.

Isshin looked up from his playing with the child once he remembered the bleeding man and looked back down to him only to fine the man gone and the rain washing away his blood stains.

"_Please protect my little Karin,"_ a male voice whispered in the blowing wind.

**End Flashback**

"Gin…" Isshin whispered out once again. "Who is the little girl you gave to me on that night to take care of? Who is she?"

* * *

The shinigamis of Soul Society were walking home as the sunsets right behind them as day turned into night. All of them were thinking back to the conversation they had with the head captain and the others. It seems that Karin had been right about the souls being called back without wanting to. Yamamoto had just told them that souls were disappearing in the Rukongai district areas and no one could stop them. They just dissolve into air and vanished out of sight.

Karin had told her part of the story. She said that the souls were being resurrected unwillingly somehow. Those who were unwilling ended up like those zombies. An incomplete being. A failed experiment. They were the toys for the completed ones and the ones who'd resurrected them. They were made to do things they had no intensions of doing. And the only way to free them is to kill them with a zanpakuto or something scared, otherwise they'd reform and come back to life. Also, those zombies also kill souls in order to life. They would absorb the souls into their bodies, but because it's not them and not enough, they have to continue searching for new souls. As long as they are in the world of the living, the ones who'd move on, their souls would be tormented and burn in invisible flames for all eternity. That's why some of them would rather fine a shinigami or someone to help them put them out of their misery. But the completed ones who controls them, on the other hand, aren't like that though…

"Hah this is such a screwed up life!" Renji shouted out.

Karin turned towards him. "Why'd you say that, Renji?" she asked.

Renji turned towards her. "Because!" he shouted. "Just think about it! It's messed up! How can souls who'd have already moved on come back?"

Karin shrugged. "Hay, at lest is not a shinigami or some other dead being," she said and smirked. "Just think of how much harder that'll be."

Everyone stopped walking and turned their heads towards the smirking Karin, shocked.

Karin stopped walking once she realized that the others had stopped their walks and turned towards them only to fine that all of them looked shocked and out of it. Pale as a ghost.

"What?" she questioned.

"You can't be serious," Ichigo whispered out as he held Rukia in his arms. "Can they do that?!"

"Please tell me they can't. Please!" Rangiku shouted. "I don't want to look like a zombie! It's gross!" she freaked.

Toshiro calmly dogged Rangiku's swings and glared at her. "That's all you're worried about, Matsumoto?" he questioned in disbelieve.

"But Taicho~!" she whined.

Toshiro bushed her off and took one step forwards when suddenly, the red cycles appeared once again as zombies came out of it. Toshiro stopped mid steps as his eyes widened at the familiar aura, his face in a frown showing an unhappy shock.

"… Shit," he quietly cursed as he looked towards Karin, only to fine that a man in black was holding her captive.

Karin cursed and tried to fight that man as best she could, but he just smirked down at her.

"Damn you," she whispered, her eyes glowing fire. "Let me go!" she kicked at him and straggled out of his arms.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to get to her, only to fine himself blocked by a wall of zombies. "Damn." He took out a green pile from inside his jean pocket and looked up with fire burning in his eyes. "Fine! If that's how you want to play!" he put the green pile into his mouth and stepped out as a shinigami. Ichigo drew his sword. "Bring it!" and attacked.

Toshiro sighed from his place frozen still, watching as the idiot brother attacked the zombies only to fine them fighting back while the other shinigamis got out of their bodies and help him out. Some, they where able to kill without much fight, but others, especially the ones who'd formed a wall to keep them from reaching Karin, put up quite the fight.

Toshiro looked down at Sho by his side. "Sho," he commanded. Sho looked up at him. "Go fine him."

Sho nodded and disappeared from sight in order to fine the person and release his father from the shadow spell.

* * *

Karin looked back to the man in black once the walls where in tacked.

"Oh, you're going to regret this," she told him.

The man smirked down at her once again and began to say something insulting back to Karin when Karin swiftly side kicked him by surprise and jumped away like a trained ninja once his hold on her loosened up a bit.

Karin landed a few feet away from him and got up as she drew her sword.

The man also steadied himself from her painful kick.

"Hah," he laughed. "Master told me to be careful with you. But when I saw you as a kid, I didn't listen. My mistake," he leaped for Karin with a dagger in his hand, "I won't go easy on you anymore!"

Karin readied herself to defend and fight back when a hand emerged from the shadows and took her from behind. Covering her mouth from screaming out, it pulled her with it…

* * *

Sho appeared up at the roof of the building to fine another man in black. A ninja, doing a jutsu as his hands was held up in a style for manipulating shadows. Sho narrowed his eyes and the man. The one who'd trapped his father.

Sho took out his zanpakuto and held it in his hands. A small, sky blue light grew from it and it soon turned into six small, white, kunins with a blue paper seal on it. Sho took three into each hand and held his arms in a cross position over his chest, his eyes narrowing in on the target, before lunching his attacks on the man in black.

* * *

"Matsumoto, look out!" Toshiro shouted from his place still stock in the shadow possession jutsu as he watched Rangiku coming close to the mouth of the zombie behind her.

Rangiku turned around and her face paled over as her body stiffened and refused to move once she became paralyzed by the zombie who was ready to devourer her up.

* * *

And out of harms way as the man in black come into contact with a person's pale hands, causing it to bleed where the daggers had gone in on it and was soon faced with a force that caused him to be thrown backwards when the owner of those pale hands became mad and had thrown him back with just a swish of his injured arm.

Karin got over her shock and looked up to fine a black haired man in his mid 30s standing there, his eyes flashing red in anger, his form under the gaze of the staring, darkness sky that now shines down upon them.

"Lucy," Karin whispered out from under him.

The man looked down at her once he'd heard her voice that'd snapped him out of his anger, his blood red eyes on longer glowing, but instead was now brown ones that looked at her with gentleness and care.

"Hello Karin," he said with a smile. "Long time no see, dear baby cousin."

* * *

The man in black leaped away from the kunins once he realized that they where heading his way. He smirked at his accomplishment, but his smile soon dropped once he found a white blade pressed closely to his neck.

His glazed turned towards the person holding the blade only to star into flashing, cold blue eyes. The man stiffened in terror.

"Good bye," the cold voice whispered into his eyes, causing the man to become even more frightened. "Zentai-san."

The man sweet some more as his eyes trilled away. "M-Monster!" he yelled out under the darkness sky of the new moon before the white blade cute his throat out and his body dropped to the ground, dead.

Sho scrolled down at the lifeless body at his feet, his white zanpakuto dripping with blood in his hand. "Oh that's just rude!" he pouted up towards the dark sky. "Thanks a lot Uncle, Otou-san! Now you guys made me into a monster too!"

* * *

Just as Rangiku was about to be eaten by the zombie, a white figured fell down from the sky and stopped it as Rangiku fell to the floor, shocked.

* * *

Toshiro finally got his freedom to move back and drew Hyourinmaru into shikai, freezing all the zombies in their places as a swift wind blew in and cute them all up. Another figure joined the party, but this man was dressed in a black cloak and had a large, black scythe on his shoulder. The blond smirked at Toshiro as his blue eyes looked at him.

"Hi ya brats," said the tall blond.

Toshiro's mouth twitched in irritation as he duly stared at Zen with his arms crossed over his cheat, losing his shikai.

* * *

The man with Karin clinched as he d Sho's screams. "I hope Sho realizes that he has more than one uncle in his large Family," he said with a frown on his pale, handsome face.

Karin chuckled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The man and Karin drew their sword and made for the wall that separated them from the others, only to have it frozen up and destroyed in minutes later.

Karin dropped her shoulders, her mouth hanging opened in disbelieve while the other man turned away from her, expecting this to be bad.

"Oh no," she stomped on the ground like a spoiled brat, pissed. "They did **not** just do that! My fun!"

The black haired man let out a tiny laugh before walking to catch up with Karin and his other team/Family members.

* * *

"Gin," Rangiku whispered as peaces of ice fell down on her while she looked up to the white figure.

In front of her stood Ichimaru Gin in his white kimono with his sword drown and a large, white fox by his side.

Gin turned towards her, his face the same as ever. "Hello, Ran-chan," he greeted her.

Tears streamed down Rangiku's face as she pushed herself up off the ground and lunched herself at Gin, taking him by surprised as she hugged him.

"Is it really you, Gin?" Rangiku asked in a sobbed whisper into Gin's eyes.

Gin closed his eyes as he got over the shock and hugged Rangiku back, his smile warm and tender.

"Hai, Ran-chan," he answered, "I'm back. And I'm sorry."

Rangiku continued to cry into Gin's arms.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Zen shouted as he came over to them.

"Ah, but Taicho," Gin whined. "Don't be like the God of Winter. Have a heart."

Zen snorted. "God of Winter," Zen said. "Right, like I'm more closely related to him than you are, Gin."

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards Karin and took her away from Lucy.

Sho appeared by Toshiro's side than as Ichigo went to get Karin and check her over, fussing like an over protective mother would her dear child.

"I'm fine Ichi-nii, really," Karin kept on insisting Ichigo as she tried to push him away.

"Who are you?" Renji asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled at him and Tatsuki and was about to introduce himself when Zen spoke up.

"Well, well, well," Zen smirked. "Finally decided to get your ass off that seat and out of Hell's realm to come here I see, Prince Lucien."

Lucien glared at Zen before smiling again. "I see you've recovered, General Ichimaru Gin-san," he greeted Gin.

"Yes, 12th Shikage-sama," Gin bowed.

"Hey! Don't ignore me Bart!" Zen shouted to the younger boy before bending over in pain as a shoe hit him in the groan.

Lucien, Toshiro and Sho tried to hold in their laughter, but Sho and Lucien let one slipped before covering their mouths with their hands and Sho turned away since he was not as good at covering up as his uncle and father and just didn't want to do it just yet. Since he was forced to act as a child despite his vase knowledge, he might as well enjoy it.

Renji and Tatsuki had out right laughed at that while Rukia seemed embarrassed by it and Rangiku was still crying a bit, but she and Gin did fine that entertaining.

"Taicho," Gin said to his pour higher up.

"Way a go mom," Sho quietly whispered from behind Toshiro's back as he held out a hand in victory. Toshiro smiled at his son's words before looking to Lucien and the two exchanged a small, quite and unseen bow of respect between the two Shikages.

"Opps," Karin said innocently. "Sorry, must've slipped."

Zen glared at her as he covered his painful spot and heeled over in pain from the little girl's shoe attack.

"You couldn't have backed off on the strength a little more, geez Karin," Zen whispered so as to not let the other's hear.

"As lest now you can't be so much of a perverted play boy going around and ruining a small child's innocent eyes with what you do and read, you Perveted Bishop," Lucien commented.

Zen glared at him. "You have to bring _that_ incident you?!" he quietly asked as he glared up at Lucien before looking to Karin with guilt in his eyes at the memory of what he did.

Toshiro glared down at Zen when that was mentioned, still not fully forgiving for what happened that night even though everyone knew that it was an incident. Sho tried to be oblivious to it all and keep his innocence, less he wanted to die.

"Well," Gin spoke up, "since we're all here, might as well go and get something to eat together and talk this over dinner?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed right away. "Can't work with an empty stomach! Let's go people!"

"Wait," Rukia called over. "Are we eating out again or going home to cook?"

Everyone looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"Eating out," they all said as they headed for the same restaurant once again.

Lucien sighed before walking up behind everyone. "Might as well get this over with," Lucien whispered as he looked down with his eyes closed. "Been avoiding it long enough anyways." He looked up towards the group.

Toshiro smirked from his place beside Lucien. "It can't be as bad as when he tried to drowned me and the other members of the family went for my head over what happened to Karin," Toshiro said.

Lucien turned towards him and Sho and was about to argued but than considered it for a moment. "Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "The blood explosions slather was worse. That was just really gross what he did to the one that got in between the two of you…"

All three winched at that memory. Poor guy didn't know what was coming when he shoved Toshiro aside out of anger and got in between his and the 8th Shikage, the blue water dragon's, fights over Karin's well being…

"Yeah, but it's not the worse one to ever happen in history," Sho pointed out as he watch Karin trying to get away from Ichigo by kicking him in the chin in order to get back to them and join the group while Zen leaped behind everyone since he was still hurting.

"Um, guys," Zen whimpered out as he held on to his hurting spot. "A little help here would be nice." he reached out for the walking ground in front of him and leaving him behind. "Guys!"

* * *

**Now that you've read the chapter, it's time... for-**

**~*~Story Question****s!:**

**1. Who is 'Karin'? (Anyone changing opinions or any theory?)**

**2. What incident do you think Zen was talking about when children's innocent eyes and Karin, causing even Toshiro to be mad at the older man?**

**3. Who is Lucien and where's he been all this time?**

**~*~Review! For more chapters to come...**


	15. Kamisawa Clan

**Sorry, I know that I haven't updated in a while. Thank you those that review and favorited or is now following this story. **

**I was going to update it on the 12th of this mouth as a Mother's Day present for my Queen, but I was dragged away for it and the same with the 13th. My mommy keeps dragging me out of the house, so I n keep having to stop and forget what I was planning to write. So, it's a bit late.**

**But, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Blood Of The Kamisawa Clan_

The little group had been walking for a while now as the strangers lead them all to some place where they can talk and eat at the same time without being interrupted. The only sane reason they were following these guys was because they wanted answers and were curious on who these strangers were and how much they know about the zombies. Not only that, but they saved their lives and didn't seem to be a tart to them, yet.

Ichigo was watching them very carefully from his place next to Rukia and Karin, who did not look too please to be stock in between him and Lucien, keeping her from straying away from them. Off to the side of them were Renji and Tatsuki, and than Rangiku and Gin. She was walking with Gin and couldn't seem to let him go, afraid that he might leave her again if she does. Toshiro and Sho where right behind them, walking with Zen, who seemed to want a lot of space away from Karin and was on the other side of Sho so as to not feel Toshiro's cold presence sent his way.

Sho sighed, he hated being stock in this kind of thing. First his parents and now these. _'Why couldn't they all just get along?'_ He wondered sometimes, but already knew the answers to that question.

Finally, they stopped in front of a shop and Lucien walked up to the front.

The shinigamis looked at the all too familiar place, wondering why it is that they always ended up coming to that said place.

"This place again?" Renji questioned, his arms around Tatsuki's shoulder.

Tatsuki scowled. "Why do we always end up coming back here?" she wondered before talking a step to go up to the place, but was suddenly stopped by the out stretched arm of Lucien, who had a flown on his face as he eyed the place.

He then turned to her and his flown turned into a dazzling smile that Gin seemed to always wear, but in a hansom way. "Why don't you let me go in first, dear." He said it not as a question, but as a statement. No, more like an order, and it was one that she couldn't seem to define since it held so much authority hidden behind it that her body refused to move even an inch from her place and stay in place while her eyes watched as Lucien walked up the steps of the shop.

Lucien stopped in front of the doors and exhaled deeply before grabbing the doorknob with a grim determination look on his face. He twisted it and opened the door as everyone watched from their place standing a few feet behind him and out of harms way.

As soon as the door was fully opened up, water suddenly sprouted out of the door and engulfed Lucien's body entirely. Lucien took the hit and struggled inside the body water prison. Tatsuki, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku tried to run up at help him after the shock, but was held back by Zen, who stopped them with his out stretched hand and Gin held Rangiku back, pressing her body closer to his. Zen looked back at them and stopped them with only his glaze before turning back to the struggling Lucien, still trapped in the water prison.

Zen sighed and looked up to Lucien's trapped form. "Lucy, how long are you going to make us wait?" he questioned. "I'm hungry and, unlike you, I want to see the rest of my family." And he casually walked up to him.

Just as Zen was getting closer, the water evaporated and Lucien got free. He checked himself, he was soaked, before looking to Zen now next to him. "You suck, Zen," Lucien said and Zen smirked, eyes still on the door, before making his escape and walking in before anything else could happen. He was soon followed in by Toshiro and Sho. Than Karin, Ichigo (who followed Karin), Rukia (next to Ichigo), and Tatsuki and Renji. Than Gin took Rangiku in, giving Lucien a pitied look as he passed by the younger boy. As usual Takachiho greeted the gang and lead them to a table while Hotaru offered Lucein a towel to dry himself, wich he'd refused, eyeing the kitchen door the whole time.

Lucien sighed once again before stepping foot into the place after everyone else. As soon as he took one step in, a knife shot out of the kitchen door way and headed strait for Lucien's head at an amazing speed and accuracy. Just as it was about to hit him, Lucien grabbed it out of the thin air and held the blade in between his middle and pointer figures.

Lucien sighed another time (must be old or really tried hah?) as a figure stepped out of the kitchen doorway. Takumi stared at Lucien blankly and Lucien stared back after putting the knife down, his form now dried and not a drop of water on the floor or wet spot on him. It was as if he was not trapped in a water prison and had come out of it dripping wet just moments ago.

Everyone turned around to look back at what was going on to fine a shocking sceen in front of them. It was as if they were in the mist of an intease battle between two very powerful being (which is true, considering who the two are).

"…Hello to you too, Takumi," Lucien said with a smirk on his face as he looked back to Takumi, who was standing just a few feet across from him. "Were you trying to kill me, dearest cousin?" he looked at the knife in his hand and his smile grew. "Because you should already know better," he looked back at Takumi, "that something like this," he stabbed his heart with the knife in his hand, "won't even kill an undead immortal like me." Blood began to spill out from his wound and seeped into his black coat. Lucien smirked at Takumi some more as Takumi frowned at him and walked towards him.

Takumi stopped right in front of him and took the knife out from Lucien's chest. Lucien didn't show any sing of pain on his face, but his eyes, which Takumi was staring into the whole time, said it all.

Once the bloody knife was in his hand, Takumi turned around and let the blood dripped down to the floor. "Ma, at lest you still feel the pain. I'm content with that," Takumi shrugged his shoulders and moved back into the kitchen.

"Nii-chan, the blood is spilling all over the floor!" Naomi scolded her older brother as she ran off after him into the kitchen.

Lucien walked up to the gang and sat down in one of the square tables that became connected to each other to make it longer for more people to seat together.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a dazzling smile as he turned towards the gang. "This is one of the reasons why we never want to meet with each other too often, the members of our family." He'd looked back towards the kitchen when he said that and turned back once he was finished.

"Family doesn't get along well?" Rangiku questioned what the others wanted to know.

Lucien just smiled at her while Takachiho took orders.

"So, do you wanna talk as we wait for the food, or talk after you finish eating?" Lucien asked them with a smile on his face.

Ichigo banged his hands on the table and stood up. "No!" he shouted. "We're going to talk and get our answers right now! That's the only reason why we followed you guys willingly!"

"Willingly?" Lucien wondered and smirked. "More like you were compelled to follow, no?"

The gang became uneasy when that was mentioned. It was true. The only reason they seemed to have followed the strangers willingly without any fight or talks was because of Gin, the fact that they helped them, and because they were somehow compelled to follow them. Like an invisible wind pushing them along with the strangers.

"Ichigo, sit," Rukia pulled her boyfriend down and took command as she looked at Lucien with seriousness and suspicions. "We'd like to talk a bit as we wait for the food and, if need be, finish it later, after we finish eating."Renji's stomach growled and everyone looked towards him and he blushed with embarrassment as he covered his stomach with one hand and the other hand went to his head.

"Sorry," Renji apologized sheepishly. "What?" he looked around at the others still staring at him. "I'm hungry! I was serious when I said that we should eat first!"

Everyone sighed.

"If you don't mind," Rukia continued as she looked back at Lucien.

Lucien nodded his head. "Right than," he began. "Where should I start this explanations?"

"How about start on who you are and what you know about those zombies?" Tatsuki suggested.

"Right," Lucien nodded his head and began. "Firstly, my name is Nishigami Lucien. The workers here in this shop and I come from a place called the Shinigami Village."

"Shinigami Village?" Rangiku asked from her place next to Gin. "What's that?"

"Basically it's kinda like the Soul Society," Zen explained as he walked over to them after greeting his wife and child at the table from across the room. "The place is located within time and dimensions and is ruled by the 13 Shikages (Death Shadows) of the Village. One of them being our very own Prince of Darkness, Lucien, here." Zen gestured towards Lucien sitting beside him. "To be a Kage (Shadow) is like being a Taicho (Captain). You have supreme power over those under you and you lead them. The other one here is Takumi over there."

Lucien nodded. "The Village itself is located in someplace that can be called the Spirit world, but is different from the one of Soul Society because this one has souls from all over. Souls from different time and dimensions can end up at the realm if they were marked to be brought to the place. As for those "Zombies", as you'd call them… they are…" Lucien looked towards Zen with worried eyes. He wasn't sure about telling them everything there is to know about the Village.

"Those Zombies are resurrected souls and, like the Hollows, have different classes and names to go with them," Takumi explained as he came out of the kitchen, followed by the finished food to be severed that Takachiho and Hotaru brought out. Takumi stopped a little way from the table and glanced to the side and out the window to see a black butterfly flying just outside the window. "Could someone let that Hell Butterfly in? I think the others in Soul Society would like amd need to know about this too. And we won't want to have to explain it all over again now, would we?" Kanako went and opened the door to let the butterfly fly in to project the pictures of the meeting room and all those within it on the white walls behind Lucien, who sat at one end of the long table.

"Yes, as we were saying…" and Takumi started to tell the information again just so the other captains were caught up to them.

"And the ones we've ran into today? What were they and what do they want from us?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, the ones you ran into today…" Lucien looked towards Karin sitting in between Toshiro and Ichigo before bringing his head back towards everyone. "They want more souls in order for them to keep on lasting longer. You see, because they were unwillingly resurrected and they shouldn't be, the Laws of the Universe that governs all are calling them back."

"And because of that, they are stock between two realms and in order to survive and sub stand their forms from turning into dust and disappearing, they eat the souls of others that they fine or killed," Takumi continued.

"But because those souls aren't theirs, the souls starts to disappeared and their energy is lost to them. Much like the Hollows," Zen went on.

"And so, just like them, the Zombies, or more like the Fukanzen, the incomplete, they need to be killed in order to save some of the souls that have just been lost to the universe after being eaten and release the ones that are trapped and are dying slowing inside them," Gin put in. "There are two types of those kinds. One of them are the incompletes, the Fukanzen, who looks to be half dead, and the completed, also known as the whole, the Zentais, who looks normal. The complete are the only ones able to walk in day light because they are complete. How powerful they are deepens on the souls they've eaten. The Zentais are the ones that can control the Fukanzen and they work for the Akagamis, the ones bringing back dead souls."

"And the leader of the Akagami, the one who's doing all of this, is the man we are looking for," said Lucien as his gaze lowered and his eyes hazed over. "He…"

Kenric, who was on the other side of Lucien, upon noticing his discomfort, decided to speak up. "He took something important from us!" he said is a cheerful ton of voice. "Something dangerous that should not be in his passions. And we," he gestured to himself, Takumi, Lucien, Zen, Killua, and Gin, "are ordered by our superior to bring it back as soon as possible, as well as protect-…" he stopped himself and looked towards Karin with awkwardness, "the innocents," he concluded. Kenric nodded at himself for having corrected himself in time.

"Well, you have your answers and know that we mean you no harm, so enjoy," Lucien stood up and bowed before leaving with the others.

"Taicho," Gin called after Zen.

"Hm," Zen turned around and watched him sitting next to Rangiku. He sighed. "You're going to have to explain it to her, Gin. That boy," points to Killua, standing off to the side," has been keeping himself quite for quite a while, which is starting to bug me because I know that my son-in-law is not someone like that." And he walks off, leaving Gin to sweet drop at that and Killua to twit his eye a bit at those words being directed at him.

"I didn't know that you'd rather prefer me talking instead of keeping quite," Killua whispered out as Zen passed in on his way back to his wife and daughter at the table next to Killua.

Zen stopped in front of him and glared sharply at the while haired boy. "Oh no," he countered back. "It's not that. It's just that, I thought you weren't here when I didn't hear your voice."

Killua's eye twigged some more as he got off the wall. "Are you calling me a Nobody?"

"Why no, of course not. It's just that, someone with a mouth like you…"

Killua was framing now. "Someone with a mouth like me what?" he growled out.

Zen smirked at the boy's anger.

"Now, now," interrupted a voice from the doorway, just behind Killua, causing everyone to look towards said voice. "No need for any of that now is there you two adults?" asked a blond haired boy of around 12. "Oh, I see I'm just in time." The boy looked towards the screens that was still displayed in the room.

"Ru!" Sho shouted out from his place at the table, sitting next to his father as he slipped off the chair and ran towards the older boy, a bright smile on his face.

"Sho!" the boy, Ru shouted as he opened his arms and hugged the physically younger boy. "Long time no see. How have you been my friend?"

Sho nodded his head. "Fine! How about you? Uncle Hiroki hasn't done you in yet, has he?"

Ru sweet dropped. "Not yet… but at the rate we're going…" he's eyes trailed to the side before looking back at Sho again and nodded his head a few time. "We're getting there."

"Still trying to kill each other hah, Hiruto? Really, you two father and son…" Takumi said as he walked up to Ru.

"Uncle Takumi!" Hiruto shouted as he pointed at Takumi. "Y-you're here too? I thought you'd be too lazy for this!"

A tick mark appeared on Takumi's forehead as he hit the boy upside the head.

"What are you doing here Hiruto?" Lucien asked.

Hiruto smiled up at his other uncle, his hands behind his back. "This," he said as he held out two letters from behind his back. "Father told me to… _deliver_ it…" his eyes trailed off to the screen, or more specifically, to Isshin and Yamamoto.

Takumi took the letters into his hands. "What this? A letter from Father and another from Lucifer?" he looked at the letter from Lucifer, the one with the yellow fox holding a scroll in its mouth seal on it and looked to Toshiro before walking over to it to hand him the letter. "It's for you," he said.

Toshiro looked at the letters and blinked before taking it, all the while wondering what his best friend and worst enemy could be thinking and what he's up to to be doing such a thing. He looked around the table at the suspicious eyes and turned to the glaring eyes of Karin first before slipping the letter into his shirt pocket. He was going to have to read it latter because otherwise, Karin would know what they've been up to and might be able to fine Hiroki and end him. something that Toshiro and others doesn't need, even if that might turn out to be good for him.

Isshin eyed the other letter in Takumi's hand carefully once he caught sight of the seal on it. The seal was the symbol of a western, winged dragon with a ball in its mouth, surrounding what seemed to be the spiral itself, the picture of a crown was pouched on top of the gold dragon's head. And the symbol was edged in a gold pocket watch.

"That symbol," Isshin spoke up as he pointed at the envelop in Takumi's hand.

Everyone turned to look at him before looking to where he was pointing at to see the seal on the letter in Takumi's hand. Some recognized the symbol as the one their little Hime used to draw, but Isshin, Unohana (who did her usual check up or treat her wounds and cared for her), Byakuya, and Yamamoto new better for this was the symbol they'd all seem on the body of Hime, or, in Isshin's case, Karin. The symbol was also on the cloth that carried her as well. It was as if she belonged to that family.

Takumi looked down at the symbol. "Oh this," he said. "It's my family's symbol. The symbol of the Kamisawa Royal Clan. The Ruling family of our Village. Our father is the 1st and commanding Shikage and this is kinda his symbol."

"Kamisawa," Isshin and Yamamoto whispered out, in a daze as they made the connections.

Karin looked over at Hiruto when that was mentioned. Damn his genies God of Final Fate of a father for this…

Hiruto, in order to avoid KArin's intease glare and take his mind off of it, spoke up. "Oh and some of you are being called back," he said as he turned towards Takumi and others. "Great Uncle Kazuya said for Aunt Kanako, Honoka-chan, Takachiho-san and Great Aunt Hotaru to return to the Village. said he had a new mission for Takachiho-san and great Aunt Hotaru. As for Aunt Naomi, Dad said that Mitsukuni-san's calling for you to return to the clan. Said something about Clan resurrection or something."

Upon hearing that, Naomi's eyes widened and she disappeared into thin air.

The other ones who were called back stood up and left using the door, since they didn't need to get there as quick as Naomi seemed to.

Takachiho stopped at the steps of the shop and turned his head back. "Oh and if I come back to fine that you've destroyed my shop in anyway shape or form, you're going to wish that that shy cat of an older brother of mine was the one here instead of me," he warned them before going off.

"Guard Dog," Takumi whispered as soon as Takachiho was out of sight.

* * *

As Karin laid alone in her bed that night, she thought back to the time when she was still in a coma like state after the fight with the first group of zombie attacks. Sho was sleeping with Toshiro tonight, so she got the bed all to herself. No, she shouldn't say sleep because those two father and son weren't planning on sleeping anytime soon tonight as they both had a place to visit…

Try as he might, Toshiro still could not hide this fact from Karin. She may not know what was written within the letter her very 1st teacher, the one who'd corrupted her, had sent to him, but she very well knew that the two were going to meet again sooner or later, even without the use of her powers as the Goddess of Eternal Fate, a female version of Lucifer.

But back to the time when she was still out…

* * *

_Karin had appeared at the playground, sitting on a swing in the middle of the night, with the moon shining down on her as she waits for someone to come and meet her. She swayed back and forth a bit on her swing as she felt the cold air, waiting for that person to come._

_"Hello Karin," came a voice from behind her. "Long time no see." The person now came behind Karin and intended to kiss her cheek when she stopped swinging._

_"Hello old friend," she greeted the person back, not looking at the dark figure and stopping him from kissing her._

_The person flowed. "Not even going to look at me dearest Karin? That's just cold." Then a scary, wide and sharp teeth smile appeared on the figure's dark face. "Or is it because the Cold and said-to-be-emotionless God of Winter is rubbing off on you, what with you and him staying together for so long and all that. You even left me for him."_

_"Aka," Karin turned around with a worried look on her face. "You know that's not true."_

_Aka smiled as Karin family decided to look at him. Aka has long red hair that reached his bottoms and was scatted around him as well as a pair of ruby red eyes and was wearing a red kimono._

_"Still as beautiful as always, aren't you, Hime?" he took a strain of Karin's long hair and pressed it to his lips._

_Karin's form gowned under the light of the moon. Her beautiful black hair glowing from the moonlight's shining down on her form, causing her entire form to have a soft radiant of white light reflecting off of her. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono with beautiful peony flowers decorated on it with green leaves, tied by a black obie. Her hair was decorated with a red Tsubaki flower on it as well._

_"What are you planning to do?" Karin asked as Aka moved to stand in front of her. "Why are you doing this?" she stood up. "Why are you helping them, Aka-!"_

_the red haired man kissed Karin fully on the lips before jumping back and disappearin into the moonlight sky with a smile on his face as he answered, "Because I loved you… you, who was the only one to have given me a name and was the one to have cared for me… until he took you away from me and made you forget about me."_

_Karin came out of her shock and tried to get closer to the man, but the wind held her back. "I never forgot about you. I know that I left you all alone in that dark place back at the village, and I'm sorry. But I-." But the man already disappeared. "Akatsuki!" Karin called after him as the wind pulled her back out of the dream world._

* * *

Karin sighed. "Akatsuki…" she whispered into her pillow.

* * *

Toshiro and Sho stood on the window farm of Ichigo's old room, getting ready to leave.

"Ready?" Toshiro asked his son, who was next to him.

Sho nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "But there's just one thing." He looked up at his father pleadingly.

Toshiro sighed, knowing exactly what he's son wants to ask him about.

"Fine," he answered. "But not here, not now." He looked out into the distance once again. "When we get there, than you are free."

Sho nodded and the to leaped away into the night. Toshiro and Sho landed in the back garden of someone's Japanese mansion.

"Not using the front door?" came someone's voice from in front of them. "How very rude of you, Jack." Hiroki said from his place sitting on the outside small balcony of the Japanese mansion, sipping tea as he smiled at his old time friend.

"Lucifer," Toshiro growled out.

Sho, who now looked like he's 12 now, sighed from his place next to him. "Do you guys have to go to those names?" he asked. "Hello uncle Hiroki." He bowed to the older god.

Hiroki nodded his head in return. "I see you're finally free from acting as a child for your mother, Shuichiro," Hiroki said and Sho smiled at that.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "He started it," he whispered back to his son, answering his question on the name calling.

Sho looked away. "Fine, end the Unilever today for all I care. Go ahead, destroy each other than, we'll see what mom and aunt Hinata have to say about this later in the meeting," he shrugged.

The two older gods smiled.

"He's in his room," Hiroki told Sho and Sho left to fine his best friend with a bright smile on his face.

The two gods watched as the younger god left to fine his best friend. They waited for Sho to be out of sight first before Toshiro moved to seat beside Hiroki and took up his warm cup of tea.

"What's with the change in drinks, Fox?" Toshiro asked Hiroki as he looked down at his jasmine tea. "This has nothing to do with the fact that you're real self is still trapped in Hell and bounded by thousands upon thousands of chains, and you're losing your powers to keep parts of you here, is it?"

Hiroki laughed at that. "Please, if that was true, I'd already be fading back into that pit of Hell!" he answered.

"True," Toshiro said as he took his tea, all the while still eyeing Hiroki. "So, why did you call me here and why the sudden change of name, Lucy?"

Hiroki shrugged. "Does there have to be a reason, Jackie? Can't I just ask you to come because I want to hang out like we used to? Like old times? Before… all of this happened?"

Toshiro looked away from Hiroki and took another sip of his tea. "Well, how would I know that that's really what you want? You've always been a tricky bastard to figured out, being the genies that you are and all that. Not to mention, you being the God of Final fate, the power to see and change the fate of others and destroy… is within your reach..."

Hiroki smiled a bit. "But you're my counter part. No, correction, mine and Karin's counter part. The only person powerful enough to stop us. So there's really no worries about that."

Toshiro let out a laugh. "Yeah, like that time we almost destroyed the universe as we know it? Sure. So what do you really what, Hiroki?"

"…The festival of Souls is near, Toshiro… you might've been able to reunite back with your soul, but Karin still has her shattered heart that's been missing since the time you killed her by piercing her though the heart, shattering them into pieces all those years ago. In order to save Karin, she needs her heart back to be complete, Toshiro. You know that. So, what are you going to do about it? The End is near, you know. And Karin needs to be there when it comes."

Toshiro looked down grimly at his teacup. "I'll think of something," he whispered.

"Want my help?" Hiroki offered. "Because you know, that man is now freed and is still after you."

Toshiro looked up at him. "I know that, but... What can you do? You're real self isn't even here. And you're powers has been restricted the day you were seal, Hiroki!"

Hiroki smiled as he brought out a golden pocket watch from within his green kimono and held it in his hand, showing it to Toshiro. "You should know never to underestimate me, my friend. Even if I'm like this, I'm still powerful. So, you of all people, should know me well…"

"Oohh," Toshiro realized and smiled along with his best friend as he looked at the gold pocket watch of the Namikaze clan that its 3rd clan head invented to better control his powers to travel between time and dimensions.

* * *

**Story Questioned Time:**

**1. Why is Hiroki called Lucifer?**

**2. What is Karin's relationship with Akatuski?**

**3. Who is Akatsuki and why is he helping the enemy?**

**4. Who was the one who took Karin away from Akatsuki?**

**5. What do you think the watch will be used for?**

**~*~Please Answer and Review!***

**Thanks for reading and replying!:D~*~**


	16. Re: Character Profile

**I know that there's a lot of Cos or characters from other anime/mangas etc. That you guys don't know or can't figure out yet, so I'm going to tell you their last names so that you'll know them. **

**Also, since there are so many characters, I'm going to be taking out some from the story. So they won't be appearing in the story again, but might be mentioned again sometime later. **

* * *

Character Profile/Family Tree

* * *

***Name: **Akatsuki

**Appearance**

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Ruby Red

**Info: **Akatsuki seems to know Karin deform the past and fell in love with her. Karin was the one who gave him the name Akatsuki and cared for him when no one else did. But she was taken from him later and he is now helping the enemy.

* * *

***Name:** Ando Ryuji

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 15, but is actually 28

**Hair color: **Light Green

**Eye color:** Brown

**Relative:**

**Info: **Karin saved him and Umi from some bullies and befriended them years back. Ryuji died at the age of 7 because of his weak body and he was able to see spirits because his family were priests. He saved Umi and they came to the Academy to fine Karin.

* * *

***Name:** Akane

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 14, but is actually 21 years old

**Hair color:** red

**Eye color: **Light Green

**Relative:**

**Info:** Karin's friend in the academy with Leo. The 3rd division's 7th seat, under Ichigo.

* * *

***Name:** Asawa Kentaro

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 14, but is actually 24 years old

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

**Info:** He's Karin's friend from the human world. They met in Elementary school and Karin became friends with him. He was able to see spirits and had died at the age of 14, a mouth after Karin, from a Hollow attack on the soccer field. He went to the 56th district of Rukongai and came to fine Karin, who he seems to have a crush on. He became friends with Sho, Umi and Ryuji in the Academy.

* * *

***Name:** Haninozuka Mitsukuni

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 9-10

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Honey Brown

**Relative: **

**Info:** Mitsukuni is Naomi's partner and the Sandaime Shikage (3rd Death Shadow) who came to the 'Magic Mirro'. He is also the head of the Haninozuka clan. He was last known to have gone lot the Namikaze manor for a meeting between all the Clan Heads within the Shinigami Village.

* * *

***Name:** Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 11

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Gray eyes, wears a big, round glass even though he doesn't need it

**Relative:**

**Info:** Eriol is the 2nd Shikage and Minato's friend. He'd only appeared in the meeting room between the Shikages.

* * *

***Name:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Nicknames/Title** -Slithery Ice Dragon (Hiroki & Karin) -Cold, heartless bastard (Karin) -Cold and emotionless God Of Winter (Karin and Kazuya) -Dragon (Karin) -Snowflakes (Karin)

-General Winter (Kazuya and Hiroki)

-Nanadaime Shikage-7th Death Shadow (Hiroki, Oz, & Kazuya)

-Jack, short for Jack Frost (Hiroki)

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks 16

**Hair Color: **White

**Eye Color:** Deep Green, but his eyes sometimes seems to flash blue

**Relative:**

-Ukitake Jushiro (Grandfather)

-Ichimaru Gin (Father)

-Rangiku Matsumoto (Mother)

-Killua (Little Brother)

-Kurosaki Karin (Wife)

-Shuichi (Sho) (Son)

**Info:** _(Since we already know who he is, I'll just tell the part that I made up)_ Toshiro gets blackmailed a lot by Karin so that she can get her way, and he seems to like it even though he complains about it. He's protective of Karin because he loves her passionately. He's also protective of Sho as well. Toshiro was Karin's first teacher and had trained her when they were in the human world. It seems that Toshiro killed Karin before and had watched her dead by other person's hands even though he'd vowed to protect her. He'd frozen her time so that her soul won't be distorted and she'd stay with him forever, but he is also trying to find a way to save her. Karin said that the two of them were connected and Toshiro said that if Karin dies, he'd die too, weather he wants to or not. Toshiro had sealed away the man who took the stone from the Abyss 5000 years ago, frozen on top a mountain in the Northern Realm. Toshiro wears a blue crystal in a sliver string around his neck. Inside the crystal is a gold ring with a red ruby in the middle of it.

Toshiro killed Karin once long ago, but ended up saving her in her next life. Even though Karin had said that his he never wants to see him in her next life, it didn't mean that he didn't want to see her and vise versa. So, in order to watch over her, Toshiro appeared and hinders within the shadows and watch over Karin from there.

* * *

***Name: **Ichimaru Gin

**Appearance:** Appears as a white fox

**Age:** Looks to be about 25

**Hair Color:** Sliver White

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Ukitake (Father)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Eldest Child)

-Killua (2nd son)

-Sho (Grandson)

**Info:** Gin appears in the form of a white fox and was called to the Village by Zen. He later appears in chapter 13 to save Rangiku from one of the zombies. He appeared with his taicho, Zen, and a median, white fox by his side.

Gin was the one to have taken Karin out of the messed up Kamisawa Clan when has he was just born because members wanted her powers and use her or to kill her because of h powers.

* * *

***Name:** Kamisaki Verius Kanako

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 18-20 or so, but is really short

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Oz (3rd Brother)

-Naomi (Little sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

-Lucien (Older cousin)

-Zen Verius (Husband)

-Honoka Verius (daughter)

**Info:** Kanako is Zen's partner and Honoka's mother. She went with Zen to get ride of some zombies and later was seen playing chess, and losing, with her brother, Oz. She was called back to the Village.

* * *

***Name:** Kamisawa Namikaze Kazuya

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 13

**Hair color:** Blond

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Relative:**

-Minato (Older Brother)

-Subaru (half Older Brother)

-Miyuna (Wife)

-Takumi (Eldest Child)

-Oz (3rd Son)

-Kanako (Daughter)

-Naomi (Daughter)

-Kenric (Son)

-Lucien (Nephew)

**Info:** Kazuya was there when Karin graduated and was the person standing at the white door when the girl inside it opened her eyes. Kazuya is the 1st Shikage and he had ordered for protection and something to be done in regards to the stone because he wants to protect his last child.

* * *

***Name:** Kamisawa Karin

**Nicknames/Titles**

-Little Hime/Hime (Momo, Ukitake, Chojiro)

-Phoenix (Toshiro)

-Last princess of Celestial (Hiroki)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Karin looks like she's 14 years old, but she's actually 24

**Hair Color:** long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, tied by a red and white ribbon

**Eye Color:** She has gray eyes, but they turned deep blue in chapter ten

**Relative:**

-Kurosaki family

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (husband)

-Shuichiro (Sho) (Son)

**Info:** _(Since we already know who she is, I'll just tell the part that I made up)_ Karin likes to blackmail Toshiro into getting what she wants, mostly using his paperwork to get him to come. In chapter 3, Toshiro said that Karin had 3 zanpakuto, but only told others that she had one, a red flame phoenix, which she had completely mastered how to use. She loves her son, Sho, very much, but sometimes can get violent with him. She gave birth to Sho at the age of 18. It seems that Karin appears similar to a girl who once lived in the Seireitei, who was called Little Hime. Karin had also told Toshiro that she didn't want to see him in her next incarnation when he'd killed her, these causing him to have to stand by and watch as she was killed by another and dead before him once again, under the full moon over the dark forest of _. It also seems that Karin cannot hold in her liqueur, only being able to drink plum and sakura sakes of Heaven. Hiroki had said that it was the Heavenly Guardians job to protect the Celestial Princesses and had called Karin one.

Karin is also the adopted daughter and granddaughter to Shiba Isshin and Yamamoto. Gin was to one to have brought her to Isshin under the command of her father and directions of his oldest son, Toshiro.

* * *

***Name:** Kamiya Hotaru

**Appearance**

**Age:** looks like she's 14

**Hair Color:** long black hair pulled up into two ponytails, tied by white flowers

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

**Info:** Hotaru works at the Magic Mirror. Been called back to do other missions with her partner, Takachiho.

* * *

***Name:** Namikaze Hiroki (also known as Lucifer)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 16

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Relative:**

-Namikaze Minato (Related)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Kazuya (Uncle)

-Karin (Baby Cousin)

-Takumi (Older cousin)

-Kanako (Younger cousin)

-Oz (Cousin)

-Kenric (Younger Cousin)

-Naomi (Younger Cousin)

-Lucien (Older Cousin)

-Hiruto (Son & Heir)

**Info:** Hiroki was the person who appeared at the beginning of chapter 8. He is also Toshiro's best friend and worst enemy, his opposite, General summer as well as the Rokudaime Shikage (6th Death Shadow). Hiroki was once Karin's teacher in one of her lives as well as being her older cousin. Hiroki is a 9-tailed yellow Kitsune (fox) and is a trickster. He is also the head of the Namikaze clan and is related to Namikaze Minato.

* * *

***Name: **Namikaze Hiruto (Ru)

**Appearance**

**Age: **Around 12

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Relatives: **

-Hiruto (Father)

-Minato (Grandfather)

-(and so on)

**Info: **Ru is Hiroki's son and was the other blond with in at the Mansion. He is the kid that a brought the letters to the shop and is also Sho's best friends.

* * *

***Name:** Namikaze (Kamisawa) Minato

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 27

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Younger Brother)

-Lucien (Nephew)

-Subaru (Younger, Half Brother)

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

-Hiroki )Son(

-Hiruto (Grandson)

**Info:** Minato is the 4th Shikage and he went to the Abyss with Oz to seal the gates.

* * *

***Name:** Nishigami Lucien (Also known as Prince of Darkness)

**Appearance**

**Age: Mid 30s (36)**

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown that sometimes seems red

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Uncle)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Father)

-Takumi (Cousin)

-Kanako (younger Cousin)

-Oz (Cousin)

-Kenric (younger Cousin)

-Naomi (younger Cousin)

**Info:** Lucien is the 12th Shikage who was supposed to have come to the Magic Mirror to help the others, but did not show up. He is also Kenric's partner. He was also the person on top of the building when they went shoping as well as being the person who came to help the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society when they were attracted at night. He also seems to know Karin, Toshiro and Sho, and they also seems to know him as well.

* * *

***Name:** Nishigami (Kamisawa) Subaru

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks like he's 16

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Younger, Half Brother)

-Minato (Older, Half Brother)

-Lucien (Son)

-Takumi (Nephew)

-Kanako (Niece)

-Oz (Nephew)

-Kenric (Nephew)

-Naomi (Niece)

**Info:** Subaru is the 13th Shikage and he was the man standing in the graveyard, holding onto a white feather in his hands as he looks up at the red moon.

* * *

***Name:** Takahara (Kamisawa) Naomi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 12-13

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Older Cousin)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Older Sister)

-Oz (Older Brother)

-Kenric (Older Twin Brother)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Naomi is Mitsukuni's partner and was called Hydrangea-Shihime (Hydrangea is a type of flower and Shihime means Death Princess). She helps Takumi with the cooking at the Magic Mirror. Was last seen being called back to her husband and partner, Mitsukuni.

* * *

***Name:** Takizawa (Kamisawa) Kenric

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be about 16-17

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Older Cousin)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Older Sister)

-Oz (Older 3rd Brother)

-Naomi (Younger Twin Sister)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Kenric is Lucien's partner and he uses a western style sword to fight, works at the Magic Mirror. He is usuallAlfonso with Lucien.

* * *

***Name:** Tamaya Umi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks 13, but is actually 25

**Hair color: **Blue

**Eye color:** Blue

**Relative:**

**Info:** Umi died at the age of 13 and came to the Soul Society 5 years prior to her enrollment into the Shin o Academy with her friend and savoir, Ryuji, in order to find their friend and savoir, Karin. She had no powers before she died.

* * *

***Name:** Usui (Kamisawa) Takumi

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks to be about 18-19

**Hair color: **Blond

**Eye color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Lucien (Cousin)

-Oz (Younger 3rd Brother)

-Kanako (Younger Sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

-Naomi (Younger sister)

-Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Takumi is a lazy Water Dragon as will as the Hachidaime Shikage (8th Death Shadow). He is the cook at the restaurant the 'Magic Mirror' and was the one who sent the mail carriers called the Shigofumi, Letters of the Dead, to the 5th, 6th, and 7th Shikages to give them the black scroll.

* * *

***Name:** Leo

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be Karin's age, 14

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Green

**Relative:**

**Info:** Leo is Karin's friend in the Academy along with Akane. He is a shinigami of the Gotei 13.

* * *

***Name:** Verius Honoka

**Appearance**

**Age:** Appears to be the same age as Killua, 11

**Hair color:** Blond, pulled into two pigtails.

**Eye color**: Blue

**Relative:**

-Zen (Father)

-Kanako (mother)

-Killua (Husband)

-(need I say more about who else she's related too?)

**Info**: She acted as Sho's aunt in the Soul Society. Honoka went with Killua, her partner, back to the Village to make sure that he does his paperwork.

* * *

***Name:** Verius Zen

**Appearance**

**Age: **Looks to be in his mid twenties.

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Relative:**

**- Kanako (Wife)**

**-Hanoka (Daughter)**

**Info:** Zen went back to the Village to give his report with his daughter and her partner, Killua, and had ordered for Gin to go and see him. He was the man with the large black scythe. Zen was called the High General Commander.

* * *

***Name:** Vessalius (Kamisawa) Oz

**Nicknames/Titles**

-Rabbit (Mystery Man)

-Kyudaime (9th) Shikage (Death Shadow)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Appears to be 15

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Father)

-Minato (Uncle)

-Subaru (Uncle)

-Miyuna (Mother)

-Takumi (Eldest Brother)

-Kanako (Younger Sister)

-Naomi (Younger Sister)

-Kenric (Younger Brother)

Hotaru (Aunt)

**Info:** Oz was told to seal the door to the Abyss and did so with his uncle, Minato's, help. Also, because Oz is the 9th Shikage, he is task with watching over the affairs of the Abyss. Oz also wields a red scythe as well. Last seetail king with his father in the Abyss.

* * *

***Name:** Yanagi (Hiiragizawa) Takachiho

**Appearance**

**Age:** Looks like his about 17-18

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Black

**Relative:**

**-Eriol (Older Brother)**

**Info:** He works as a waiter at the Magic Mirror. Last seen leaving leaving with Hotaru for a new mission assigned to them.

* * *

***Name: **Yuizuki Miyuna

**Appearance**

**Age**: looks to be about 12-14

**Hair color:** Long black hair

**Eye color:** Deep Green

**Relative:**

-Kazuya (Husband)

-Oz (3rd Son)

-Takumi (Eldest Child)

-Kenric (Son)

-Kanako (Daughter)

-Naomi (Daughter)

**Info:** She was the girl sealed inside the white gate down in the Abyss, bound by chains.

* * *

***Name: **Zoldyck Killua

**Appearance**

**Age**: looks to be an 11-year-old boy

**Hair color:** White

**Eye color:** Blue

**Relative:**

-Ichimaru Gin (Father)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Older Brother)

-Sho (Nephew)

-Honoka (Wife)

**Info:** Killua hates his job and is Honoka's partner. Killua returned with Honoka and her father, Zen to the village after getting ride of the zombies, in order to finish his paperwork.

* * *

***Name:** Zoldyck Sho (Hitsugaya Shuichiro)

**Appearance**

**Age:** Look 3, but is actually 6 years old

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Deep Blue

**Relative:**

-Yamamoto (Great-grandfather)

-Granny (Great-grandmother)

-Haru (Great-grandmother)

-Ukitake Jushiro (Great-grandfather)

-Shiba Isshin (Grandfather)

-Ichimaru Gin (Grandfather)

-Matsumoto Rangiku (Grandmother)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Father)

-Killua (Uncle)

-Honoka (Aunt, by marriage)

-Kurosaki Karin (Mother)

-Kurosaki Ichigo (Uncle)

-Kurosaki Yuzu (Aunt)

**Info:** Sho is Karin and Toshiro's son. He was born and raised in the 1st district of Rukongai, living with his grandfather Gin, uncle Killua, aunt Honoka, and his two great grandmothers, Granny and Haru. He didn't get to see his parents again after his birth and he came to the Academy because he wanted to see them and his other family members again. Sho is smarter then he appears and knows well what was going on. He meets with his father often in his dreams and his father teaches him from there. His zanpakuto is an ice-snow type and he finished school in only three years time, just as his mother had. Sho was told many times by his parent to be careful of strangers. He became the 7th seat of the 10th division and went to the human world with the others (mostly because his parents didn't feel like leaving him in Soul Society or parting with him again). Sho calls Karin and Toshiro 'Ka-san' and 'Tou-san' because it's a shorter version of their names, but because it mean mom and dad, things can go a bit over the top if they don't explain it.

* * *

**Well, now you know who Karin's related too. And maybe figured out the story... Well tell me what you think!**

**~*~Note: the reason I took it out the first time was because some doesn't seem to be reading the story and skipping to the profile. That's ruining the story people!**


End file.
